


The Journey

by Whackedgourd



Series: The Crystal Brightens [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Homemaking, Slow Build, Worldbuilding, backgroundcharacter, backgrounddanger, charactergrowth, familybuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whackedgourd/pseuds/Whackedgourd
Summary: Gurjin and Naia lead the caravan to the Dousan, who take them to the Wellspring. Naia, Amri and Kylan go on ahead, as Gurjin and Elta strike out on their own and Head to Stone in Wood to find Rian and help with the search for Deet.





	1. Setting Out

Elta and Kylan started pulling on their clothes long before they left the trees. They could already smell the difference in the air miles before the trees began to thin. Elta had her old clothes on, with strings hanging from the hems of her skirt, loose shirt, and sleeves. Kylan let his sleeves down and pulled the strings tight, as well as the hem and his pants hems. 

“Why are you pulling down your sleeves?” Amri asked, with a tilt of his head.  
“Biters like this area between the swampland and the plains. The females eat blood as a way to nourish their eggs, and they lay them in very still water. There are also fliers that like to bite any exposed flesh. They’re bigger and can actually scar you.” Kylan explained as he tied his collar a little tighter.  
“I don’t think I got bit by anything when I first left Sog.” Naia said, trying to remember.  
“Fliers and biters don’t like the smell of Drenchens.” Kylan said, not meaning offence, Naia bristled.  
“He means, the swamp garlic every Drenchen uses for flavour. It enters the bloodstream, and leaves a slight smell as you sweat. For those who have been eating it for even a few days, we smell the same.” Elta said hurriedly. “But I’ve gone scent blind to it.” she said, as Gurjin caught up.  
“It also thins the blood, making it useless to creatures who want to eat it.” Kylan added.  
“I wondered why I wouldn’t be as bothered with bugs as Rian would.” Gurjin mused, he slung an arm around Elta’s shoulders as they walked. She was beginning to get more comfortable with his displays of affection, and hardly flinched whenever he pulled her closer in public.

They stopped to eat a meal, and fix the wagon so it would roll. It had been designed to be fixed as a palanquin and carried by everyone through the trees and soggy ground as they left. Now that they were on the relatively flat Spriton Plains, the wheels and axles would be attached so it could be pulled by less gelflings. The childlings could also ride in it, so rest stops would be less frequent. Elta pulled out her sewing basket, and looked up, only to glower at Yupa as she walked by with her keeper. 

There was no love lost between her and Elta, not after Yupa had destroyed much of Elta’s work and shattered her sunfinder stone, a disk of clear quartz nearly the size of her head. It had been the only thing she had salvaged from the ruin of her family home after it had been raided by the skeksis and their strange new monstrous allies. 

Only Elta, an elder, and several childlings had survived the village being sacked, simply because Elta had been shirking her chores, and the elder had taken the childlings further into the small copse of trees when he saw the smoke from the fires. He had kept the childlings occupied with foraging and playing quiet games, hoping to keep them safe. Elta had found them when she returned to the village, and was heading to the Swamp of Sog on her own, with nothing but her foraging pack and her mothers sunfinder stone.

Gurjin sat next to Elta and leaned into her space suggestively. Elta smiled, she was receptive to his advances, having handfasted with him only three weeks ago. Gurjin nuzzled her neck and whispered sweet things in her ear, hoping to convince her to disappear with him for a quick joining. They hadn’t had any time to themselves since they left the Great Smerth village. Elta demurred as there were too many others who knew exactly what they would be sneaking away for.

“We know what Naia and Amri are sneaking off for.” Gurjin said, pouting a little. Elta stroked his cheek and smiled.  
“And having both of our leaders vanishing is a bad idea. As much as I want to join with you, we can’t leave our caravan leaderless.” Elta said softly.  
“Then I am going to sit here and take up all your attention.” Gurjin grumped playfully and laid his head in Elta’s lap. She set her work aside and began stroking his brow and hair.  
“Very well. I wouldn’t mind seeing you without trousers when we going under the arch.” Elta said with a giggle, Gurjin chuckled as well. His mother had commissioned a set of fancy festival clothes from Elta, and those clothes had fallen victim to Yupa’s jealousy before the day he was supposed to receive them as a gift from Laesid. Elta was remaking the clothes and had promised to have them ready for when they returned to Sog to mate and begin a family. 

The short break was soon over and they packed up to continue on their journey. Gurjin and Amri took a turn pulling the wagon, while Kylan fell in step with Elta. Neither had been to the Plains they had called home for most of their lives, for nearly four unum. Kylan and Elta shared a longing for the wide open expanse of golden grasses and often told stories of their lives before travelling. 

“I wonder if there might be yellow berries around here. They should be ripe by now.” Kylan said, Elta’s head swivelled, almost unnaturally, to look at him.  
“We should have a look when we make camp this evening.” Elta said, her mouth already watering at the thought of the sweet, creamy, tasting berries. “I have seen likely areas where they might grow. There are deep depressions from landstrider wallows.” Kylan grinned at Elta conspirationally and they began planning. The Spriton Plains had plenty of forageable food, if one knew what to look for. The food in Sog was savoury and flavourful, but lacked a sweetness that all gelflings desired daily. 

There had been an uproar when Elta discovered a buzzle honey tree and she had been the one to race the buzzle back to the tree. Thanks to that honey, the entire clan got a small amount for personal use, honey candies were made, and quite a few casks of honey wine had been brewed. They had even brought along several small casks of honey wine to give as thanks to the Dousan for housing them. 

Gurjin had a small, but growing worry, as Elta spent more time with Kylan. He did share more of the background and interests she had. But Elta did admit to loving Gurjin, so he wasn’t sure if he was jealous of the time Kylan spent with her, or the lack of time she and he had been able to have together in the past week. Elta wasn’t as social as most gelflings, due to her traumatic past, but she was actively seeking out friendships. Something she had only done after she had begun spending more time with Gurjin. 

He traded off with a regal looking Vapran male, and went to walk with Elta, only to see her dash off after Kylan. Jealousy flared in Gurjin’s heart for a moment, until he lost sight of the two Spritons. He went after them, not sure of what he might find.  
Their trail wasn’t hard to follow, they hadn’t made an effort to be discreet in the slightest. He found them at the bottom of a steep depression, chattering at each other excitedly, and stuffing handfuls of a bright yellow berry into their mouths. Gurjin’s jealousy evaporated completely.

“What? Aren’t you going to share?” Gurjin called down to them and was delighted at the ‘caught with a hand in the sweets jar’ look they both gave him, before composing themselves and grinning guiltily back, Elta holding up a small cluster of the berries to him.  
“Try these. I think they taste a little green. Kylan thinks they’re ripe.” Elta said, after swallowing her mouthful of berries.  
“It’s not stopping you eating them, though, is it?” Kylan asked cheekily, Elta lobbed a small vine at him. Gurjin took the offered berries and ate a couple. 

“Sweet, but not too flavourful.” Gurjin said thoughtfully.  
“See, they aren’t ripe enough.” Elta said, triumphantly.  
“He’s used to stronger flavours. Yellowberries have never been very strong. That’s why we’ve always used them to sweeten tart fruits and put them in our breakfast porridge.” Kylan pointed out, Elta opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she thought.  
“You’re right. I had forgotten that. I’ve gotten accustomed to Drenchen food too.” Elta admitted sheepishly. Kylan chuckled, then squawked in surprise when Gurjin took a handful of berries from his basket.  
“These are still good. Let’s gather as much as we can and get back to the caravan.” Gurjin suggested. The berries would go nicely with the plain porridge they had for their breakfast the next morning. It would perk up the assorted childlings mood to have something sweet to eat.

They filled Kylan’s basket, Elta’s apron, and Gurjin’s helm, he had kept it after escaping the skeksis dungeon. They ran to catch up with the caravan and put the berries in a larger foraging basket. They made camp after the second sun set near one of the many copses of slim trees that were the Sog trying to expand into the Plains. 

Please Review


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of Sog and almost to the open Spriton Plains. Elta and Gurjin have to find time for privacy, but sleeping in a tent is difficult.

Gurjin tightened the ropes and drove the stakes a little deeper. Elta had been right about the wind being strong. He had pitched their tent a ways away from the main group. He was beginning to get a bit desperate for Elta’s undivided attention and hoped to have her to himself now that they were relatively safer in the Plains. The beasts that hunted here were much smaller than any gelfling and wouldn’t try to attack without the whole pack. Elta sat with Naia and Amri, eating their dinner, while Kylan helped with setting up the large cauldron of porridge to cook overnight on the embers of the fire. Gurjin wandered back and sat down, pulling Elta to him and leaning his chin on her shoulder. Elta patted his arm and leaned into his chest with a soft sigh.

“The Drenchen are going to need to start drinking more water. Naia looked like dried clay when we got to the Dousan before. We’ll need to gather as much water as we can from now on.” Amri said, holding Naia’s hand, he was more reserved than Elta was in public. A derisive sniff came from across the fire pit had everyone raise their eyes to Yupa, who looked surly, but had enough sense not to say anything. Kylan narrowed his eyes at her, consideringly, she looked away from him.

“We’ll keep an eye out for small streams. The tall grass hides them until you’ve walked right into them.” Kylan said, motioning to the green gold fronds of grass as it rippled in the wind, he coughed after getting a face full of smoke from the fire. They sat, quietly discussing forage and gathering food and water, mostly with Kylan, as Elta was falling asleep in Gurjin’s arms.

“Let’s go to bed. I have it set up.” Gurjin whispered in Elta’s ear, she shivered slightly, but agreed and let him guide her to their tent. Elta pulled off her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her shift and loin wrap. She missed Gurjin’s look of disappointment as she snuggled under the blanket. Elta looked out of her little cocoon expectantly, Gurjin smiled half heartedly and laid down behind her. She liked being cuddled up to him, especially when the temperature went down to be almost cold. Gurjin had stopped wearing sleep shirts after waking up to Elta half inside his shirt with him and the ensuing tangle ended with them falling out of bed. He fell asleep, feeling neglected and rather sorry for himself. 

Elta woke quite early, even before Gurjin had stirred. She looked at his bare chest, he tended to roll onto his back and leave her to snuggle into his side. Elta ran her hand across his chest, it was not yet dawn, but there was light enough to see Gurjin’s green and yellow-brown chest. He even had brown freckles on his rib cage that ran down his sides along his muscled abdomen. His skin felt cool to her chest, he had been uncovered for a while. Elta’s hand slid over the tight muscles of his abdomen, and the thin layer of fat he had put on while his mother had him rest. Grounded as he called it, but one did not argue with one’s Maudra, especially since she was his mother as well. 

Gurjin was the largest male gelfling Elta had ever seen, every inch of him was well toned muscle, he kept to his training, only letting up in intensity when he mother voiced her concern. Elta sighed as she traced some of Gurjin’s freckles across his pectoral muscles, enjoying the feel of the firmness of them. Warmth filled her lower body, she was becoming aroused at the sight of his chest and stomach. He didn’t mind being woken with loving acts, becoming almost insatiable some mornings if she took him in hand or mouth. Elta slid her hand down towards his member, fully intending on waking him as she stroked him. Gurjin started breathing harder, and his body reacted to the pleasure Elta was giving him. His hips rolled and his legs moved, as if he was trying to push himself closer to the source of his pleasure. He was hard and throbbing when his eyes fluttered open and he gasped wordlessly, his gills flared slightly for a moment.

“Elta?” Gurjin croaked and tried to turn to face her. Elta straddled his legs and let him guide her hips to him. “Oh, Thra! I’ve been wanting this since we left.” he groaned as Elta pressed downward, taking his length inside her.  
“I’ve been trying to find time.” Elta said with a gasp, as she rocked her hips to take more of him. “It’s been hard, being without you.” Gurjin said, he lifted his hips and rotated them, till Elta let out a quiet moan of pleasure, she liked being on top, but didn’t have the stamina to bring them both to the peak of pleasure. Gurjin enjoyed letting her ride him, and enjoyed her compliance when he took control later. 

As he was bringing them both pleasure, he realized Elta was trying to keep quiet, going so far as to bite down on their blankets. Since they were facing each other, this was obvious, and a devious grin made its’ way onto his lips. He pulled away, and pulled her onto her hands and knees, before continuing on. Elta soon fell to her elbows, whimpering with her hand over her mouth. She reached the peak of pleasure a moment before Gurjin, and collapsed after he released her. They lay on their bedding breathing heavily, and fully sated.

“It’s now my goal to make you scream my name loud enough to make everyone avoid eye contact for an unum.” Gurjin stated, pulling Elta close to nuzzle her neck.  
“Could you at least wait till we have actual walls?” Elta asked, with a yawn.  
“No.” Gurjin said simply, he felt Elta shake with a short laugh. “It’s more fun, especially since those prissy Vaprans are along, to do it while we’re camping.”   
“We have childlings with us.” Elta pointed out.  
“Their parents can explain everything to them.” Gurjin said, pulling Elta onto his chest, and kissing her. They kept kissing and stroking each other, until Gurjin felt his vigor returning and was about to ask Elta to mount him again.  
“If you two want breakfast, you’ll have to wake up and join us!” Kylan called, from directly outside their tent. Gurjin groaned, and Elta looked furious. She did not like being denied pleasure from Gurjin’s hands. The snarl she gave the tent flap would have been fearsome, if she wasn’t rumpled from sleep and loving. 

Elta sat up, and angrily dressed, pulling her bodice strings tight, and muttering to herself about how she’d happily pluck out Kylans’ hair and use it to sew his ears to his mouth. Gurjin dressed, he felt better after joining with Elta, but he still could not wait till they reached the Wellspring. The Dousan would give them a larger, private tent with two rooms to it. The sleeping room would be draped with plenty of rugs and tapestries to block out noise. Elta stepped into her shoes and tied them, her frustration started to evaporate as she pulled a warm shawl over her shoulders. Gurjin stretched and pulled on his pants and boots, stepping outside to stretch again for Elta’s benefit, before pulling on his shirt and heading for the fire and breakfast. 

Elta glared at Kylan over the edge of her bowl as she ate, making the poor male nervous and jittery. She stomped away to wash her bowl and spoon, and Gurjin explained to Kylan exactly why she was angry at him. Kylan went bright red, and mumbled an apology when Elta returned and continued to glower at him. She huffed at his apology, looked away and crossed her arms petulantly, making Naia and Gurjin chuckle at her. Amri staggered over to the fire pit and ate his breakfast with a squint. The sunlight still hurt his eyes, even with his back to them.

Please Review


	3. Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the journey to the Dousan continues, Elta and Gurjin are becoming a bit desparate to spend sometime alone. Thra works against them.

The caravan moved quickly for the next few days, and scouts were assigned to run ahead to make sure their path was safe. They were passing within easy attacking distance of the Castle of the Crystal. They weren’t able to light fires and have to forage for enough to fill everyone with food that did not require cooking. The childlings were hushed and nervous, waking during the night from night mares, and waking those near enough to hear their poorly muffled cries of fear. By the time Naia and the three paladins decided they were out of immediate danger, everyone was ready to collapse from stress and exhaustion. 

Naia was unusually irritable after the week of being on edge and jumping at everyone who posed a question. She removed herself to rest, after she snarled at a little Vapran childling, and terrified the poor girl, the same one Gurjin had helped during the First Night festival. The gently raised girl had burst into tears and ran from Naia, who looked ashamed of herself. Naia spoke to the paladins, giving them the command so she could collect herself. She would apologize to the girl when they made camp for the night.

They made camp earlier than usual, everyone was tired and in poor temper. Gurjin and Elta sat next to the fire, helping peel root vegetables for the first hot meal in a week. Elta sighed, she had gotten used to being loved, and missed having time to enjoy Gurjin’s attention, the last week, it had been necessary to be ready to move at a moments notice, which dampened everyone’s ardor. It was frustrating. Elta had been giving Gurjin subtle hints all day, twining her fingers with his, leaning against him as they walked, letting him stroke her hair, and caress her ears as he did so. As they peeled roots, Elta slid her foot up Gurjin’s calf, and got a glance from him, and a sly smirk. Naia came over and took Gurjin’s peeling knife.

“You’re on first watch tonight. Better help Elta set up your tent now.” Naia said, she was still in poor temper, but preferred to be busy.  
“What? But…” Gurjin began to protest, until Naia glared at him. “Alright, first watch it is.” Gurjin muttered, he and Elta left to set their tent up, within the safest perimeter, which meant they were within earshot of everyone else. He gave Elta a look of sorrowful desperation, she could only shrug back.  
“At least she and Amri are in the same position.” Elta said quietly. “If we can’t join, neither can anyone else.” Gurjin chuckled a little humorlessly. Elta leaned into his side, keeping the tent between them and the others, so she could stroke his thigh suggestively, that piqued his interest.

“You’ll join with me tonight?” Elta asked softly, Gurjin groaned slightly, Elta’s hand had slid upwards.  
“I wouldn’t miss it for all of Thra.” Gurjin murmured softly, pulling Elta close for a kiss. “You couldn’t keep me away.” He said, before being called away by his patrol partner, the youngest paladin from Harar. He stole another kiss, before leaving her to finish setting out their bedding. On a whim, Elta set up their rain tarp, to keep the yellow tent dry in the event of a heavy dew fall. Elta took Gurjin and Tanno their dinner, Tanno sat away from them, giving them the illusion of privacy, while maintaining his watch duties. Neither male would be relieved until midnight, and the second watch would sleep in the covered wagon for most of the morning. 

Elta sat next to the fire, as close as she could get to the light. She was almost finished sewing Gurjin’s shirt and would somehow find enough time and light to do the beading on it.  
“I did you a favour, you know. That first shirt was simply hideous.” Yupa said with a touch of acid in her tone.  
“It wasn’t my best work, I’ll admit. But since this is going to be what Gurjin wears when we go under the arch, and what he’ll take off when I fly dance for him. I figured I should put all my skill into this outfit.” Elta said sweetly, and deliberately, “Which reminds me, I’ll have to remake my festival clothes, so they come off easily during my fly dance.” Amri choked on his drink, trying not to laugh at the outraged look on Yupa’s face as she sputtered. Elta only smiled serenely at her. Kylan was bright red and Naia made no attempt to hide her gleeful cackling, the others who knew of Yupa’s actions, tittered quietly and whispered to those who hadn’t gotten the gossip first hand.

“You should really keep your mouth shut.” Naia said brightly. “You’re only going to make your time in exile worse if you keep up the sour attitude. No one wants a nasty hagworm for a clan mate.” Yupa’s face dropped at the mention of her exile.  
“Even if you win this rivalry you have in your mind, Gurjin isn’t a prize to be won, and he won’t simply leave what he has built with Elta, because you proved to be better at something. Or even that you are Drenchen and she is not.” Kylan said pointedly, Yupa’s lower lip stuck out in a pout. “And Elta won’t just hand him over either, just because you humiliated her or put her down.”   
“I’ve already lost everything once. Thanks to you making sure it was all gone. I won’t let anything, or anyone, stand in the way of my happiness again.” Elta said, giving Yupa a dark look. Yupa looked away from Elta, a little frightened of her now, since she had thrown her to the floor of Maudra Laesid’s sitting room.

Elta’s eyes started burning when the wind shifted and blew smoke into her face, Kylan scented the air for a moment.  
“I think it might rain.” Kylan mused, several other males sniffed the air and agreed with him. Elta shook her head, males had better olfactory sense, and were better at music, both singing and instruments. Females had better eyesight and could fly, but they paid for that with lighter bodies and more delicate bones. However, a better nose meant that any male gelfling could scent her need for joining, to judge by the ears swiveling at she tried to move downwind of the single males. She wasn’t in danger, she preferred to not put a male into an uncomfortable position. Elta smirked to herself, she wouldn’t mind putting Gurjin into just such a position when they were settled for a couple days. 

Elta settled into her bedding. She didn’t have to stand watch for another few days. Gurjin wouldn’t be off duty until midnight, Elta decided to get some sleep, Gurjin would be desperate for release when he was excused from patrol, and would be forced to take his time so that Elta would enjoy joining with him.

Gurjin crawled into their bed after eating his meal, and laid next to Elta, just looking at her for a few moments. Her eyes were closed in sleep, but he knew how bright green they were, her hair, black like all Spritons, had subtle red streaks. It took bright sunlight to light the two broad streaks up. Her skin was a ruddy tan, as light as Kylan was. Although she hadn’t been in direct sunlight for unums while living in Sog. Gurjin stroked her cheek for a moment, then put out his glow lamp. He wouldn’t disturb her sleep, not when he was very tired himself. His last thought was simple contentment when Elta snuggled into his side, seeking out the warmth he exuded.

Please Review


	4. Forage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naia has news, and Gurjin finds a moment alone with Elta.

Kylan had been right, a short rainstorm rolled through just before dawn. Clean water buckets were set out to collect what they could by those who woke early enough to cover the fire wood. What water that didn’t fit in the barrels was used for washing up gelfling bodies, especially muddy little childlings. 

Elta woke to excited high pitched shrieking as one of the two toddlers they had with them, ran past their tent, followed by an exasperated, yet amused, male parent carrying a washing cloth. The childling was nude as the day it had been born, and Elta chuckled as it babbled happily to it’s mother, a Vapran female, who looked a little dismayed at the sight of her beautiful child, covered in mud. She managed to smile as the father explained the mud had happened after the clothes had been removed. 

She watched as the child returned to its’ father to be washed. She hurried to get some wash water and found Naia. They sat and scrubbed grime off each other’s wings and back. They had become good friends since meeting in Sog. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” Naia said softly, making Elta freeze in the middle of washing her friends back.  
“Did you fly dance for Amri?” Elta managed to ask.  
“No. Drenchen can’t fly like that.” Naia said. “But we did spend a lot of time in that cave during the monsoon. And we were joining before we went under the arch.I do want them, but does just my wanting make it possible?”  
“Kylan is going to be a close uncle because a female wanted his childling. Have you told Amri?” Elta asked. “Even if you aren’t, he needs to know, if only to get used to the idea.”   
We’ve discussed having our own childlings, but not so soon.” Naia said, her voice had a concerning tone to it.  
“There’s no such thing as a good time for childlings. You can’t wait for the perfect moment, that doesn’t happen until after the infant is born.” Elta said softly. “Besides, you have a whole family waiting to help you with a baby.”  
“It could be twins.” Naia pointed out with a weak grin. Elta laughed.

“I told Gurjin that my grandfather was one of three babies born. He was trying to tease me by telling me I could have twins too.” Elta said in a whisper. “He was shocked into silence.” she added with a wicked grin at Naia, who giggled.  
“Let’s let him continue to think he’ll be outnumbered by his own spawn for now.” Naia said, with a grin of her own.   
“I know a way to test if you are pregnant.” Eta said, as she dressed quickly. “I’ll meet you before we break camp.” she hurried off to find what she needed. She found the herbs she needed and plucked several leaves. More than she needed, so she could dry the leaves to use as a ta. She also found some climbing streamer vines, and gathered some of the leaves from that. 

The broad wing shaped leaves of the golden bird plant would change colour if a pregnant female passed water on them. They also made a stomach easing ta and helped to keep a female comfortable. The red brown leaves of the streamer vines were eaten to cause a purge of the body. It was used primarily for those who had eaten something poisonous and needed to get it out of their body as quickly as possible. It also caused intentional miscarriages.

Elta hoped she wouldn’t have to offer this option to Naia, but if she decided she wasn’t ready, a few hours of discomfort were the price she would have to pay. Elta had been offered these leaves when she found out she was pregnant with her first loves’ child. She had refused and had been ostracized for her decision by her family until she had given birth, and the child had died hours after it’s birth. 

Elta returned to camp and looked for Naia. She was speaking to Amri, and his face was priceless. He had a look of shock and awe on his pale face, his jaw was hanging open and he couldn’t form words. Naia stopped talking, and in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Amri let out a whoop and hugged Naia, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She protested a little and he set her down, sheepishly apologizing. 

Elta caught Naia’s attention and they left to try to perform the test.  
“It might be too early to tell, but so long as I can get these leaves, we can keep trying to find out.” Elta said, holding out the bright golden leaves.  
“We?” Naia asked hopefully, she pulled a screen of tall grass between her and Elta, so that they could hear, but not see each other.  
“As much as we have joined, I don’t think Gurjin has planted his childling in me just yet.” Elta said, enjoying the disgusted sound Naia made when she realized that it was her brother she had just asked after. “Although, I wouldn’t mind having another child of my own.” Elta said wistfully. Naia’s ears perked forward.  
“Another?” Naia asked carefully.  
“I had a baby six trine ago. It died only a few moments after birth. I wasn’t able to even hold it as I had fainted and was unconscious when Thra called it home.” Elta explained quietly.  
“Didn’t your midwife tell you if the baby was a boy or a girl?” Naia asked, parting the grass to look at Elta incredulously.

“No, my father had her swear silence and then had her sent from the village when I was able to leave my bed.” Elta said. “I didn’t care to ask after her anyway. I had lost the male I was going to mate with, and then my infant. I was grieving for both.”  
“Does Gurjin know?” Naia asked, sitting with Elta and putting her arm around her shoulders.  
“He does. I showed him in our first dream fast. It’s part of why he wants me.” Elta said, Naia looked at her like she had grown a second head.  
“No, it isn’t. He was insufferable before you two dream fasted. Always going on about ‘Elta this’ and ‘Elta that’. He’d stare at the wall for an hour after he came back from being with you for the day. Sighing like a lovestruck adolescent who has just discovered females for the first time.” Naia said, making them both laugh.

“Those leaves should have had enough time to change colour by now.” Elta said, “Tell me what they look like?” she called as Naia stood to look at her leaves.  
“They’ve turned reddish.” Naia said, not touching the leaves, she turned back to Elta, who had a worried look on her face. “Is that bad?”  
“No, but your instincts are impeccable. You are pregnant.” Elta said with a smile, as Naia lit up like a beacon. Elta reached into her hip pack, and pulled out the red brown streamer leaves. “These..” she began, Naia shook her head.  
“Those aren’t needed. We have those vines in Sog too. I don’t want them.” Naia said firmly. Elta chucked the leaves over head shoulder, and grinned at Naia.

“I’ll get started on baby clothing.” Elta said with a laugh, as Naia grimaced, she wasn’t handy with a needle beyond stitching wounds that she couldn’t heal with her vliya training. “Those golden leaves also make a nice ta that will settle your stomach when the babe decides to make its presence known.” she added, Naia shot a disgusted look over her shoulder, making Elta laugh at her.  
“Not those ones! Fresh picked or dried. Not the ones you’ve used.” Elta laughed, Naia joined in and soon they were too weak from a fit of the giggles to stand. They managed to get back to camp in time to help pack up and begin moving onwards.

“There you are.” Gurjin said with a half smile. “I haven’t seen you at all this morning.” Gurjin said, then made an appreciative noise when Elta kissed him, in front of most of the others.  
“Talk to Naia as soon as you can. She has news. Make sure she’s spoken to Amri first.” Elta said brightly, Gurjin looked adorable when he was slightly confused. He tilted his head a little and smiled vacantly as he tried to understand what Elta meant. Elta giggled as she cleaned out her hip pack carefully. She was the closest thing to an herb healer they had. 

Some gelfling thought that healing with vliya was taking the life force from that healer and would refuse such healing. So herbalists made a decent living, and Elta had learned well at her mother’s knee, and the old Dousan grandmother who had taught her embroidery. It wouldn’t do to accidentally poison someone with streamer leaves. She collected more golden bird leaves and carefully strung them on fishing line to dry, Naia would eventually want to drink the ta, exclusively, and Elta wanted more on hand in case she became pregnant. She strung the line on the wagon and started collecting as much herbs as she could recognize. She filled her basket full several times, but had run out of line, so simply kept collecting. She knew rivers on the Plains were shallow, and the fish didn’t get very large. 

The eels would grow, but usually headed for the sea when their homes became too small for them. Elta remembered that river reed bulbs made a starchy addition to soups and stews, making them more filling. She drafted Kylan, Amri, and several others to fill a basket with the roots as they passed a stream far too small to even collect water. As they walked, the larger childlings were sent to collect hanging fruit for Kylan and Elta to inspect. Boiling apples overnight, made them a delicious sauce for their breakfast porridge as well as sweet yellowberries. Their taste mellowed into the creamy flavour Elta liked and were good on the way bread they had for lunch. 

Gurjin laughed, drawing Elta’s attention, he was holding a small jar of the yellowberries, that had been cooked into a jam, and two childlings were holding out their way bread hopefully. Gurjin slathered their bread with jam and put the seal back on. The childlingd grinned and licked most of the jam off their bread, before pouting and eating the bread when Gurjin refused to give them more jam. Elta would find out later that they had gotten two servings of jam from Gurjin, he had looked up and they had licked the jam off once and began begging for more. He let them think they had fooled him and gave them more jam. 

Elta’s stomach gave a little flip, Gurjin was really very good with childlings, and he did want to be a father eventually and Elta was ready to try to make her own family again. Warmth spread through her abdomen, Thra was not being subtle in her call for gelfling to begin bearing more children. Elta shuddered and looked away from Gurjin, he hadn’t joined with her last night, and tonight would likely be no different, as they would have to keep their tent inside the perimeter. 

Gurjin felt Elta’s eyes on him for a moment and looked around, he saw her turn away from the wagon and head back into the grass to look for more wild forage. Arousal struck him rather suddenly and he was following Elta before he realized he had started walking. He found Elta in a small copse, gathering more plants for the cook pot. Her loose calf length pants were rolled up to her knees and one side of her tunics’ hem was tucked into her belt to keep it out of the dirt. She had removed her long sleeved white shirt in favour of being comfortably cool. Her dress straps, and nearly immodest neckline was gaped open and Gurjin could see the slight swell of her breasts and he felt his mouth go dry. 

“Elta?” Gurjin managed to call out, Elta turned around quickly, a little startled.   
“Gurjin? Is something the matter?” Elta asked, as he walked toward her, his eyes never leaving Elta’s chest and body. He glanced up for a moment, then pulled Elta into a kiss.  
“I need you. Now. Please.” Gurjin begged as he kissed Elta’s neck and pulled her to him. Gurjin untied Elta’s belt. Loosening her pants and pushing them off Elta’s hips so that they fell to her ankles. Elta pulled Gurjin’s hips towards her and fumbled with his belt, managing to get his trousers open, and stroking him, drawing a pleased groan from him.   
“Now, Gurjin. Quickly.” Elta demanded breathlessly. Gurjin grunted as lifted her up, bracing her against a tree. Their joining was swift, leaving them both breathless and fulfilled. Gurjin gently set Elta down, she winced slightly. “I think a tree isn’t the best place for joining.” Elta said, trying to rub her back.

“Are your wings alright?” Gurjin asked, as he retied his belt, then found Elta’s pants. She shook and stretched out her wings, which glittered in the dappled light.   
“They’re fine. But the next time we use this position, we should find a wall with padding on it.” Elta said wryly. Gurjin chuckled sheepishly.  
“I couldn’t wait to have you.” Gurjin said, scratching the back of his head.  
“Do you want to be a father Gurjin?” Elta asked suddenly, she fixed her pants and tightened her belt. “Because I want to have your childlings as soon as we can.” she added, Gurjin looked a little shocked, and simply looked at Elta.

“I’m not sure now is a good time to have childlings.” Gurjin said slowly.  
“Naia is pregnant. And like I said to her, there is never a perfect time for childlings.” Elta said, she stood and took her basket. “Please think on it. I could fly dance for you when we get to the Dousan. Or in Stone in Wood. I don’t want to rush you, but I am ready whenever you are.” Elta said softly. She kissed Gurjin and went to run after the caravan, with Gurjin close behind her. They caught up to the slowed caravan, and there were knowing snickers and whispers as they headed to the front to speak with Naia and the paladins.

“You shouldn’t be falling behind. Next time take another guard with you.” Naia scolded, and Elta privately thought that she may have been pregnant longer than they thought if she was having mood swings already.  
“I doubt any of the paladins would want to stand nearby while I’m busy trying to plant my seed in Elta.” Gurjin said dryly and loudly. He got smacked by both Naia and Elta, as laughter broke out among the adults nearby. “Is there anything you want to tell me, sister?” 

“Such as?” Naia asked acidly, and glaring at Gurjin, Elta made herself scarce.  
“Such as a sapling that may be sprouting soon.” Gurjin said offhandedly. “I may be a father by this time next trine. Will my childling have a cousin?” Gurjin asked. Naia looked a little surprised.  
“I hope yours and mine will be good friends as well as cousins.” Naia said softly. Gurjin hugged Naia, pressing their foreheads together, something they had done since infancy, or so their parents claimed. 

Please Review


	5. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichav sees Elta for the first time in six trine. Everything goes sideways on him
> 
> Please Review

The grass was beginning to thin and the ground was becoming sandy. A well travelled paladin said they were no more than a days travel from their rendezvous point. Naia was sitting in the wagon, Amri had insisted she ride for a few hours every day now, to reduce the stress on her now bearing body. Elta was keeping pace and talking with her. They were discussing clothing that Naia would need for herself as well as the infant. 

Gurjin and Amri walked side by side. Amri kept glancing at Gurjin nervously  
“What’s the matter?” Gurjin asked, Amri’s behaviour was beginning to irritate him.  
“You aren’t angry?” Amri asked carefully.  
“No, why would I” Gurjin asked blankly.  
“Naia is pregnant with my child.” Amri said, Gurjin laughed lightly.  
“I wouldn’t be angry about that. Naia is an adult and knows what she wants. She wants you and your childlings.” Gurjin said “Besides, I may be a father myself soon.”  
“Really?” Amri asked surprised.  
“Thra willing. But you and Naia get to deal with Mother first.” Gurjin said with a wicked grin, Amri paled at that thought, and Gurjin laughed at his look of dismay. 

“What do you suppose they’re talking about?” Naia asked, Elta looked back and saw Gurjin and Amri walking together.   
“So long as they’re getting along, I don’t really need to know.” Elta said, and got an unimpressed look from Naia. “Although, if I were to hazard a guess, telling your mother about becoming a grandmother?” Naia chuckled as Elta shrugged. One of the paladins, a Vapran male with pale blue streaks in his hair, came back.  
“We’re going to make camp early tonight. We’ll reach our meeting point late tomorrow afternoon. Our contact should be there to meet us, and send us forward to the next stop.” He said with a short bow. Some habits were hard to break.

“Very well. Please inform the rest of the caravan. I could use an early dinner tonight.” Naia said, with a nod to the paladin, he bowed again and ran off to spread the word.  
“Me too. Kylan and I have been finding as much wild food as we could, whatever would flavour the soup and porridge we’ve been living off for the last weeks.” Elta said. “I never thought I would miss fish so much.” she groused.  
“And a comfortable bed.” Naia said wistfully.  
“A water closet.” sighed Elta.  
“A hot bath.” Naia added, she and Elta looked back at Gurjin and Amri, then back at each other.  
“Privacy.” They said in unison, then laughed like childlings.

Camp was set up faster than usual, and the childlings allowed to run about for longer than they had been able to, due to trying to keep a low profile. Dinner was made and sniffed at appreciatively, thanks to Kylan and Elta’s contributions to the cook pot. They still kept the fire low and kept the tents close, but not as rigidly as the last few nights. Kylan was drafted into first watch with another young male, the father of the naked child from that morning. Elta and Gurjin were sat near the fire after setting up their tent, while Naia and Amri spent time together in their tent. 

Gurjin nuzzled Elta’s neck and hugged her close. She leaned into him, fully aware of what he was after, but also trying to get hers and Naia’s ideas onto some paper so she wouldn’t forget them. Gurjin finally gave up being less than subtle, and simply picked Elta up and carried her to their tent, she protested, trying to keep her papers steady, Gurjin took them, shuffled them a little to keep them in order and tucked them into the hanging clothing basket, which was out of Elta’s easy reach.

“You don’t need to fly dance for me if you’re sure you want my childlings. I’m not sure if I am ready to be a father, but it isn’t something you know for certain until after you’ve raised a few childlings.” Gurjin said, making Elta smile. “My father would say he wasn’t ready until after Eliona was born.” he took his shirt off and Elta was momentarily distracted.  
“To be fair, he did have to help raise two infants at once. Even with your mother, it’s a difficult thing to keep just one alive, two is even more difficult.” Elta said, running her hands over Gurjins back, finding the twin scars on his back from the strange machine he had been strapped into and tortured with. 

The hypnotic movement of muscle under his velvety dark olive skin, even his back had darker earthy brown freckles and spots that, moved with every shift of his body. Elta thought that it would be difficult to find a Drenchen in the swamp if they didn’t want to be found. Even their dark, forest, and earth coloured clothing was made to mimic leaves and grass. The only thing that would give them away was the pale blue frill of their open gills, and you had to look hard for that slight flash of colour. Her fingers came back to the two small divots in his shoulders, gently rubbing her fingers over them. Gurjin caught her fingers and pulled her around him so he could kiss her hand.

“You dream of it sometimes.” Elta said softly, looking up at Gurjin through lowered lashes.  
“I haven’t hurt you? I used to thrash around as a childling.” Gurjin said.  
“No, I stroke your brow, and speak to you as though you are awake. You calm down and stop moaning in your sleep.” Elta explained. “Will you show me? As you said, pain shared is pain halved.” she added gently. Gurjin sat down, Elta sat with him. He held out his hand and she took it. Moments later, she was shocked at herself for giggling hysterically.

“You were facing death, and you decided to sass them?!” Elta gasped as she laughed. “He was holding a peeper beetle, and you told him you’d seen uglier. You were looking at him in the eye!” she laughed, falling into Gurjins lap. He waited with a half smile as she wound down.  
“I just watched Rian launch himself out a window. I didn’t even know if he had survived until Naia told me. I thought I had nothing left to lose at that moment. Figured they were going to kill me like they did poor Mira.” Gurjin said, losing his smile and bowing his head.

“Did anyone send her back to Thra?” Elta asked, Gurjin looked up in surprise.  
“Rian said he did. We spoke for some time before the battle at Stone in Wood. He showed me the marker he had made for her. He wants to get it back to her family eventually.” Gurjin said, laying next to Elta, she shifted, so he could rest his head on her stomach.   
“We could extend our journey and take it to Harar for him?” Elta suggested stroking Gurjin’s hair.  
“He wants to do it himself. After he’s found Deet.” Gurjin said, his eyes were getting heavy as Elta gently worked her fingers through his braids, scratching his scalp where the hair pulled at the new tightness. 

He had forgone locks in favour of the more versatile braids. It had taken nearly a full day for his father, and two other male Drenchen to plait the braids. Elta had been sympathetic of his pain, having let Laesid put one braid in her hair. She had muttered and thrashed all night, and finally admitted defeat and unwound the braid. Apologizing to an amused Laesid that she couldn’t wear the traditional style, as she was too much of a delicate flower to undergo the trying procedure again. They lay in quiet, Gurjin relaxed into a half asleep stage, and Elta just thinking quietly. 

“If you want to, I’d like to see you fly dance, once we get enough time and privacy for it.” Gurjin whispered, coming out of his half sleep state, Elta kissed him and snuggled into his side, they were soon asleep. 

They set off early the next morning, most everyone had gone to sleep early and woke up earlier than usual. The wagon was partially emptied so the last watch could sleep and move at the same time. Elta and Kylan were chatting brightly, Gurjin was sure they were planning some last minute gathering, as the Dousan ate a meat heavy diet and Kylan had given up eating meat completely. Gurjin’s jealousy had vanished, since Elta had agreed to bear his childlings, and was currently holding his hand, her fingers twined with his. They ate lunch while still walking, Kylan bemoaning the lack of yellowberries to snack on. 

Naia joined them, having escaped Amri’s overbearing attention for a few moments, she brought a large gathering basket and asked Kylan and Elta to gather what they could before they left the Spriton Plains. She requested extra yellowberries, to Kylan’s delight, until she mentioned that Amri had taken a liking to the berries, likening their taste to an edible lichen that grew in the caves of Grot. Elta snorted in mirth as Kylan suppressed a look of disgust, he may never eat Grottan food again, and did not like being reminded of the sources much of their foods came from. 

They were also a very meat heavy culture and he didn’t wish to offend anyone by refusing a meal made for him. Elta kissed Gurjin’s cheek and went ahead of the caravan to forage with Kylan. Naia and Gurjin teased each other for a few minutes before Amri turned up and hustled Naia back to the wagon to sit. Naia managed to convince Amri to go find Kylan and Elta and help them, because he was getting under her gills and irritating her worse than sand. 

Amri found Elta and Kylan at the bottom of another depression, they were busily filling the basket Naia had given them and went down to help them. They filled the basket and headed back to the caravan as it was near to the rendezvous point and Elta had pointed out a moving speck in the sky. 

Amri met up with Naia and she asked for some of the berries as she was a little hungry and the berries were a good snack. He filled a smaller basket and must have looked like he was being sneaky because both Elta and Kylan came running after him. Amri was suddenly possessed with the urge to make them chase him. He cast a grin at the two Spritons, then turned and ran, his longer legs giving him longer strides that carried him further then Elta and Kylan’s shorter legs could. He didn’t account for their speed though and they were almost on him as he passed Naia and Gurjin. He could see the Dousan male ahead of him, with a confused look on his tattooed face. Amri had a wild thought.

Ichav had been sent to meet the group of refugees that had come up from the Swamp of Sog. His patrol consisted of six crystal skimmers, with a team of three each. They would be able to carry several extra gelflings and their supplies into the Crystal Desert where they would meet with one of the twelve Xerics. He believed it was his older brother Harkol’s this time. As the group came into sight, Ichav climbed down from his skimmer, and readied to meet with leader, a Drenchen female, and one who looked Vapran. He would find out later that he was Grottan. 

Ichav watched as the female Drenchen turned to the large male next to her and both stopped for a moment. The pale gelfling popped out of the long grass and went running away, he was soon followed by a smaller male Spriton, and a female, also a Spriton. Ichav caught the basket, full of small yellow berries, as the silvery male dashed by him and turned to watch as the Spritons hurried after the first male. 

Ichav felt his blood run cold. The basket fell from his nerveless fingers, and there was a roaring in his ears that sounded nothing like the song of Thra he was able to hear. The female stopped and actually stepped back when she caught sight of him.  
“Ichav?” Elta said in a very small voice. That did it, Ichav would never admit it, not with his pride, but he fainted at the sight of Elta in front of him. The last thing he heard, before everything went sideways on him, was her shouting for help.

Please Review


	6. Seeing a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichav wakes, and explanations are given.

Elta flicked her wings nervously as Naia saw to Ichav. He had fainted upon looking at her and realizing who she was. His eyes had rolled up and he had crumpled to the ground, like a sail losing the breeze. Naia’s hand were glowing blue as she performed vliyaya on his head to heal any injury.

“He’s not injured.” Naia said, puzzled. She looked at Kylan and then Elta. “He really only fainted?”  
“Yes, Kylan and I came out of the grass after Amri, and Ichav was there, just standing and waiting. He looked at us, then passed out.” Elta explained, wringing her tunic hem hard. Ichav suddenly moaned and started moving.  
“He’s waking. Get some water, and a clean cloth. It might be he has heat stress.” Naia shouted, gelfling hurried to do as she said. “What happened? What caused you to pass out?”

“She’s dead. A spirit from the realm of the Dead walks among you I was overcome by my fear and shock. It seems I am not yet ready to join Thra’s song.” Ichav mumbled, a little disoriented and gratefully sipped the water Naia held to his mouth. “Thank you, young Maudra.”   
“I’m not Maudra yet.” Naia said, her ears went pink. “No one in my company is dead. Why do you say that?” Ichav looked a little frightened, and almost looked at Elta, then snapped his gaze away from her.  
“To acknowledge them, is to give them power.” Ichav said, not looking away from Naia.  
“Elta’s not dead!” Gurjin snapped, storming past Ichav to get to Elta, he gave her a quick hug, and kept his arm around her waist.

“Elta is not dead. I can say with certainty that she is as alive as we all are.” Naia said, and stood so that she towered over the still seated Ichav.  
“Ichav, whoever told you that, lied. I wasn’t in the village when it was razed. I skipped out on my chores that morning. I and a few others made our way to Sog. I’ve been there ever since.” Elta explained.  
“I was told of her death during the birth of my nephew. Six trine ago.” Ichav said simply, still not looking at Elta.  
“It was the baby who died that day. I only fainted for a few hours. It was weakened from my grieving Olet’s death earlier that trine.” Elta said softly. “During his Sandmaster training.”  
Ichav turned to look at Elta finally, he looked confused.

“Olet passed his training. He is Sandmaster for his own Xeric now.” Ichav said, Elta’s mouth dropped open.  
“My father said he died, incinerated by lightning. That was why he didn’t come to that spring trade fair.” Elta said, sounding weak. Ichav’s eyes widened.  
“He didn’t come because the fool may have passed his training, but forgot how to dismount a ladder. He slipped, three rungs from the ground, and broke his leg. Mother kept him at the Wellspring to heal. She figured you’d want him whole and not walking with a crutch.” Ichav said. “And that is exactly what I told your father. I was planning to convince you to come with me. My wife would have helped you through your pregnancy if we had known.”

“Olet is alive.” Elta said in a small, toneless voice. “And he thinks I‘m dead?”  
“Yes, when I gave him the news, he tried to kill himself, in order to join you.” Ichav said softly. “He survived the attempt, thanks to Harkol finding him in time.” he added, not looking at Elta, who made a retching sound.  
“I...I’m going to be sick.” Elta said, and ran into the long grass, Gurjin followed her after collecting some water.

Gurjin found Elta, laying on the ground, weeping so sorrowfully, it hurt his heart to hear.   
“Elta?” Gurjin called her name as he touched her shoulder, she jerked at his touch and looked at him. “Come here.” Gurjin held out his hands, spread wide, inviting her for a hug. Elta threw herself into his arms.  
“He’s alive. Why did they lie to me?” Elta cried. ‘Why did they take everyone I loved from me? I don’t understand.” she cried into Gurjin’s shoulder for nearly an hour. She finally calmed enough to take the water he offered her.

“Do you want to return? They won’t leave without us.” Gurjin said softly.  
“We should. I’ve held everything up for long enough.” Elta said, dipping her handkerchief in the water and wiping her face. “I don’t… I just don’t understand why my father would lie to me like that.” Elta said, Gurjin could only shrug helplessly. Elta looked at him and smiled at him sweetly. She kissed his cheek and let him pull her into a warm hug which she returned. They returned to the caravan, Elta received searching looks, from all the adults, word had spread like wildfire across the Plains. She hugged Gurjin’s arm, suddenly afraid to face Ichav again.

Naia had ordered camp set, they would leave early in the morning, so that the crystal skimmers were rested and fresh for the longest and heaviest part of their leg of the journey.

Please Review


	7. Leaving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichav gives some explanations. Gurjin worries for Elta.
> 
> PleaseReview

Ichav watched as Elta climbed the ladder to the saddle of his crystal skimmer, followed closely by the large male Drenchen. She looked pale and wan in the early light of the first sun, and the large male Drenchen appeared to worry over her. Her father had told him that she had died while giving birth. Ichav still felt a little unnerved at the sight of her, whom he thought to be dead. He had mourned her with both his brothers, and those among the Dousan who knew and liked Elta. It was going to be a shock for everyone, Olet especially.

Elta looked up at Ichav as she climbed over the rail of the riding saddle, he was still in shock, and it showed on his face whenever she snuck a glance at him. Gurjin had been quiet since he woke to find Elta weeping quietly, huddled at the edge of the sleeping pad they shared, he had put his hand on her shoulder to offer comfort and she had pulled away from him. She had been silent through breakfast and only gave short answers when she was asked questions. Gurjin knew she hadn’t slept much at all, and she had only eaten a few bites of her porridge, which Kylan had stocked with yellowberries, he knew what loss and shock did to a gelfling. 

A while after they were airborne and well on their way across the Crystal Desert, Ichav gave his second the reins and sat as near to Elta as he was comfortable.  
“You have questions, and near what closure I can give.” Ichav said, Elta looked at him.  
“Has he been well?” Elta asked quietly.  
“It took him some time, but he is doing very well now. He wed three trine ago. He has found happiness again.” Ichav said, smiling warmly. “They have a daughter and are expecting another childling this coming cold season.” he added, Elta smiled, Gurjin saw and felt relief wash through him.  
“I hope to have at least one by next spring.” Elta said, she leaned against Gurjin.  
“At least?” Ichav prompted curiously.  
“Gurjin and Naia are twins. It may happen again.” Elta explained.  
“Her grandfather was one of three.” Gurjin said, a bit apprehensively. Ichav snorted in barely concealed laughter.  
“He wasn’t. He was an old prankster who liked to tell tall tales. He used to tell us to stay dry by running between the raindrops.” Ichav laughed, as Elta snickered at the look on Gurjin’s face.  
“Elta?” Gurjin said, feigning hurt, she started giggling, making him smile.  
“You were trying to get a rise out of me! I had to stop you, or you’d have been unbearable all day!” Elta protested, finally laughing at Gurjin’s put upon look. “I was going to tell you, but Naia wanted to watch you squirm!”  
“So did you!” Naia shouted from the seat behind Gurjin, she had popped up, startling Elta into a surprised squeal. Amri was half out of his seat laughing, and Gurjin and Ichav were chuckling.  
Elta started responding to questions and leaned into Gurjin’s side. Gurjin’s worry began to ease, he was still concerned about how Elta would react to actually seeing Olet, but that wouldn’t happen for a few days, after they had reached the Wellspring. 

They stopped for a rest when the suns reached their zeniths, and The Dousan put up sunshades to snooze away the hottest part of the day. Naia and Amri followed suit, he was plagued by headaches from the suns and their light reflecting off the crystal sands. Elta was making him a blind fold that would shade his eyes without costing him his sight. She was using a Vaparan head scarf as a rough guild and the helm of a paladin as a base, but she didn’t want it to weigh too much as Amri was also prone to heat stress after living most of his life in the cool caves of Grot. She held out what looked like half a bonnet for Gurjin to appraise. 

“What is this for?” Gurjin asked, he put the strange little hat on, and fiddled with the piece that fell down the back of his head.  
“Well, you do have it on backwards.” Elta said with a smile. She adjusted the hat, and the moving piece now sat in front of Gurjin’s eyes. “It’s like a veil and a helm. The helm protects Amri’s head from the brothers harshest light, and the veil will protect his eyes.”  
“The hat is yellow, and the veil is green.” Gurjin pointed out simply.  
“White doesn’t do much to protect. He’d burn like sweet dough in hot oil. And dark colours make one even hotter. So yellow to reflect the sunlight off his head and green to keep his eyes shaded, without getting too warm.” Elta explained, taking back the hat, and adding a few more stitched to secure its’ seams. “And I didn’t have any other colours to use.” she added sheepishly, Gurjin chuckled, then lay down on their blanket to rest, the heat stole the strength from everybody, especially the Drenchens. 

Amri had started twittering about, nagging Naia to drink more water so that she wouldn’t turn so pale and dry out like she had when they had first come to the Wellspring. Kylan, as well, began encouraging Gurjin, Yupa, and her keeper, to drink more, even if it was juice or river melon that they had brought from Sog. 

They got loaded up on the crystal skimmers after a few hours, and began the second leg of the journey across the Crystal Desert. With the skimmers rested, they would be able to reach the Wellspring. It would be very late, but the Xerics had already arrived and set up the extra huts and tents so they would only unload and crawl into their bedrolls. It was still very hot, riding on top of the skimmers, these ones weren’t large enough to carry anyone in their mouths yet. They were meant for speed and scouting. Maudra Seethi’s skimmer was the largest and could hold a dozen gelflings and their belongings comfortably for a half day’s flight. 

Gurjin pulled out his travel cloak and attempted to keep cool under it, but the turbulent wind from their skimmers slip stream kept tossing it around and off him. Naia was laying flat on her stomach with her wings partially raised, letting the wind cool the blood that flowed through them to her body. She couldn’t do much more than that, as her wings had become dry and brittle and too much force would tear the vanes in them. 

Elta and the Vaprans had it easier with their lighter coloured,and loose clothes. Although Kylan was regretting wearing his dark red and black set of clothes. Elta had an idea that seemed to help everyone. She dampened her handkerchief and began dabbing it on Gurjin’s brow, ears, and wrists. After a few moments, he began to relax, he was still hot, but the water was cooled by the wind and left him feeling better. He also stopped paling to the colour of clay with the extra moisture. 

Ichav had noticed how Elta and Gurjin behaved with each other, and thought how terribly distraught Olet had been when he had been told about her death. Ichav planned to find out just why Elta’s father had lied, although Ichav suspected it was as simple as Olet not being a Spriton male, and thus not an acceptable match for Elta. 

Please Review


	8. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elta tries to explain her father's actions. Another secret is exposed.
> 
> Please Review

Gurjin dismounted the skimmer, and stumbled in the soft sand, before catching himself and turning to help Elta with the bags that had been tossed down from the hovering beast.   
“Elta?” Ichav called as he came down the ladder. “May I speak with you?”  
“What about? I don’t think I can take many more surprises.” Elta said, with a grimace, her back was aching from sitting most of the day.  
“No surprises. I would like to know why we were both told that someone had joined Thra. By your father.” Ichav said, a little coldly, Elta’s face became hard.  
“I have thought about that myself, all last night. I couldn’t sleep, could hardly eat after I came to my conclusion.” Elta said she turned and left with Gurjin. “Come along. I doubt it’s worth being secret after all this time.” she called to Ichav, he followed and joined her and Gurjin in their larger, warmer hut. Ichav had gotten a pot of ta that helped ease a gelfling to sleep. It didn’t drug them, it simply relaxed the mind and body. Elta and Gurjin both took cups and sipped on the ta. 

“First, I would like to introduce you to Gurjin. He is the oldest childling of Maudra Laesid, twin to Naia, Laesid’s heir, Naia. We are hand fasted and plan to mate when we return to the Drenchen clan in the Swamp of Sog. We have also recently decided to begin our own family.” Elta began, Ichav nodded. “I don’t want to have Olet back. But to know he is well and has moved forward is a relief to me. I have felt guilty for so long that I couldn’t join him.”  
“Corasta has taken great care of him. They are well matched.” Ichav said, Elta smiled, she and Corasta had been friends. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Gurjin, prince of the Drenchen clan.” Elta blinked and looked at Gurjin, he looked uncomfortable.  
“It never occurred to me that you really are a prince.” Elta said, with a slightly wicked grin spreading across her face, Gurjin felt something deep inside his gut quiver in fear of that grin.   
“It’s nothing important. The Drenchen don’t hold with titles and all that like the Vapra do.” Gurjin said, uneasily, Elta still had that little grin on her face. 

“Why do you think, your father would spread such terrible lies to you and my clan?” Ichav asked, to get past the clear tension between Gurjin and Elta. He had been newly mated once, and remembered the seemingly clandestine sexual attraction to his wife. She had kicked him out the night before he had left, in a fit of temper. She was having a difficult time with carrying their third child and it was affecting her usually calm demeanor. 

“Simple and painfully obvious in the simplicity. You and Olet are Dousan.” Elta said coldly. “My father was vehemently against Clans intermingling and creating what he called ‘dirty half breed mongrels’”   
“Surely not!” Ichav protested. Elta looked at him flatly.  
“You knew my father quite well. When did he ever even look you or your brothers in the eye? How often did you hear a kind word spoken from his own mouth?” Elta asked, looking down. “He’d have a fit and would beat me if he knew I had hand fasted with Gurjin. Prince of his people or not.” Elta said, Ichav looked at his cup of ta, then at Gurjin.  
“You do like the exoticness of the Dousan, and the Drenchen it seems.” Ichav said with a grin, making Gurjin snort his ta as Elta squawked in protest.  
“So the truth comes out!” Gurjin said with a laugh. “You only like me because I’m Drenchen and not Spriton!” he claimed making Elta huff at him while he and Ichav laughed at her. 

“Do you really believe your father lied just to keep you from mating with a Dousan?” Gurjin asked, long after Ichav had left.  
“If my childling hadn’t gone to Thra, he’d have disowned us both. I’m sure of it.” Elta said, Gurjin nuzzled her neck suggestively.  
“There’s something that’s bothering me.” Gurjin murmured.  
“Hmm?” Elta hummed as Gurjin slid his hands under her chemise.  
“If your baby died, how would Ichav know it was his nephew?” Gurjin asked softly, Elta jerked away from him and whirled around wide eyed. “He said you died during the birth of his nephew. He wouldn’t have found out until after the baby had been returned to Thra. How did he know?” Elta’s mouth opened and closed a couple times, before she grabbed her shawl and dashed outside, with Gurjin behind her. 

Elta ran over the cold sand, barefoot. She stumbled over the rug outside Ichav’s family tent. She knocked on the frame post as Gurjin caught up to her. A Dousan female, heavily pregnant pulled open the drape, looking startled.  
“Galija! Is Ichav awake? I need to speak with him. It’s urgent!” Elta said in a rush.  
“Elta? Yes, do come in. But please be quiet. The boys are sleeping.” Galija said, after gasping in surprise at the sight of Elta. “I’ll fetch him. Please do sit.” Galija bustled off as quickly as she could. Ichav came from their sleeping room.  
“Ichav, where is my son?” Elta demanded quietly, Ichav blinked in surprise at the vehemence in her voice.

Please Review


	9. Cold Feet Warm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichav gives his own explanation. Gurjin gets cold feet

Ichav stood his ground as Elta all but hissed at him, Gurjin looked shocked, he hadn’t meant for Elta to go running off into the dark with only her underdress and shawl.

“My son, Ichav. My father told me he was dead, but you said nephew. Where is my son?” Elta demanded. Ichav took a deep breath and sat on one of the cylindrical cushions the Dousan used in place of chairs.   
“Your father caught us before we reached the desert, and handed me an infant. He said you had died, and he didn’t want the half breed staining his family tree.” Ichav began, Elta let out a choked sob. “I took the babe and gave him to my wife. She had just given me my own son, so she nursed him as well. Olet was in no condition to care for a childling so young, and Harkol was busy with his duties. We took him as our own son. Olet knows, but he took too long to accept the babe as his own.” Ichav stood and led Elta to where his children were sleeping.

Elta easily picked out her childling, he had blue black hair with a single vivid streak of red that began at his right temple and cut through his hair. His Dousan features were slightly fainter than his cousin’s. It was easy to compare them, as they were curled up together in the same bedding. Forehead to forehead, as though sleep had claimed them while they were whispering together. 

“He’s beautiful.” Elta said in a strangled voice. She reached out as though to touch the small childling, but pulled back. She turned and went back to the sitting room and hugged Gurjin tightly. Ichav followed and sat down as though he was triple his current age.   
“Elta?” Ichav began heavily. “He’s our son, he believes, like we all did, that you had passed away.” Gurjin began to protest, only for Elta to stop him with a gentle pat on his arm.  
“I won’t take him from you. But I would like him to know the truth. Are you willing to tell him?” Elta asked hopefully. “I’d be happy with being a close Auntie.” Ichav breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I’ll speak with them tomorrow. It’s not up for debate. They do everything together, and Maudra Seethi believes they were meant to be brothers. This will affect both of them, and they will want to comfort each other if need be.” Ichav said, his son claimed that he would never do anything without his cousin.

“Does he know Olet is his father as well?” Elta asked, Ichav nodded.  
“He came three trine ago, just as you have, and explained things to him. We have not made this a secret, they know, and don’t mind.” Ichav explained. “We have shown him through dream fasting what we remembered of you. Olet showed him what he remembered just two unum ago.”  
“What is his name?” Elta asked, tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Esten.” Ichav said, “After Grandmother, before she passed away.” Elta turned and buried her face in Gurjin’s shirt to muffle her crying.   
“We’ll go. Please let me know when you’ve spoken to him. I’d like to meet him if he’s willing.” Elta managed to say through her sobs.   
“Certainly. Until tomorrow then.” Ichav said, standing and seeing her and Gurjin to the drape and closing it behind them. 

Gurjin walked Elta back to their hut. She was shivering with cold when they got back. He put her to bed and settled down next to her, pulling her close and keeping her in his grasp, when she tried to pull away.  
“You aren’t in any shape to be without a warm hug tonight.” Gurjin said while nuzzling the back of Elta’s neck.  
“You are infuriatingly kind and comforting.” Elta said grumpily, Gurjin grinned in the dark. “I can see your teeth. Wipe that smirk off your face.” Elta muttered, making Gurjin laugh silently and tighten his arms around her. Elta shifted and twisted around to face Gurjin and put her forehead against his chest. They lay in silence, Gurjin’s warmth easing Elta’s shivers.   
“Elta?” Gurjin whispered.  
“Yes?” Elta answered just as quietly.  
“What does this mean for us?” Gurjin asked softly. Elta shifted.  
“I don’t know, but I hope that for us, nothing has changed too much. Everything else is changing so quickly.” Elta said helplessly. “My past has been nothing but lies. I want to settle this, but my family is all gone. I’ll never truly know why my father did what he did, or if my mother and sister were in agreement with him.I want so much to be angry with them, but they’re all dead.”   
“No matter what changes, you can count on me to be there for you. You can trust me to always love you.” Gurjin said sincerely. Elta cuddled as close as she could to him.  
“I hope I can be all that for you as well. I love you too.” Elta said, sighing and letting her eyes close. She was asleep within moments, as was Gurjin. 

Gurjin woke, and just knew it was far too early, even though he couldn’t see the suns. Yet Thra called to him to wake for at least one reason that was becoming urgent. He went to the privy that was just behind the hut. It was still very cool, and he hurried back to the hut, his feet freezing in the cold sand. He burrowed into the blankets, feeling Elta breathing more than seeing or hearing her in the darkness. She was very warm, and Gurjin put his chilled hands on her waist, making her jerk away from him, with a squeal.

“Why are you so cold?!” Elta whined, trying to wriggle out of Gurjin’s grip. He doubled down and clung on like a tick. “You’re freezing!” She yelped when he put his large, ice cold feet on her calves.

“Then help me warm up a little.” Gurjin said slyly, Elta snorted, then gasped, when one of his still cold hands pulled her chemise up so his other hand found her warm stomach. Elta hissed like a kettle when Gurjin’s hand grazed her abdomen and travelled downward. She went stiff as his fingers found their way under her loinwrap and began stroking her gently. Elta’s breathing hitched and she relaxed into Gurjin’s arms as he continued to pleasure her. Soon she was bucking her hips, and arching her back, trying to entice Gurjin to take her. Elta managed to throw her leg over Gurjin’s and press her bottom against his pelvis as he continued to stroke her into a frenzy of pleasure.

Gurjin pushed Elta’s loin wrap off her hips and down to her thighs, baring her for his enjoyment. He managed to pull his own sleep pants and loin wrap off, and pulled Elta to him. Her wings snapped out and fluttered erratically when he joined with Elta. She rocked backwards on her hands and knees, taking him as deep as she could and gasped as he began to move. Elta reached her climax long before Gurjin, yet he didn’t stop, and Elta was nearly undone as he brought her to another climax. This one hit her hard, pulling a scream from her before she realized she had. Gurjin reached his own pleasure not long after, and leaned over Elta, before removing himself and laying next to her. They lay, breathing heavily, and satisfied.

“That was worth the wait.” Gurjin said, breathlessly.  
“Keep up that pace, and I won’t need to fly dance for you.” Elta said, rolling on her side and propping her head on her hand. One of the suns had risen high enough to lighten the darkness in their hut, and she could just make out Gurjin’s grinning face. She kissed his cheek, then hunted around for her loin wrap, and shawl. She needed the privy herself now. As she walked out, she took a handful of golden bird leaves with her. It wouldn’t hurt to regularly check to see if she and Gurjin had managed to sprout their own seedling. She stared at the leaves, not sure if she wanted them to change colour or not. So much had changed in the span of a full turn of the suns and moons.

Gurjin waited for Elta to return to bed, it was early yet, and no one would expect the caravan troop to even be out of bed before the third brother was in the sky. He fell asleep after a few minutes, and didn’t move when Elta returned and snuggled in, putting her cold feet between his legs to warm them. He grumbled in his sleep and buried his face in her hair and fell into a deeper sleep.

Please Review


	10. Wash Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is finally on their side. A good wash up for everyone and everything.
> 
> Please Review

Elta woke to the sound of Gurjin’s back cracking like a string of hard shelled nuts.  
“That is the worst thing I can think of to hear.” Elta groaned, covering her ears and cringing.  
“You’ll hear it in your nightmares!” Gurjin said with a cackle, as Elta covered her head with a pillow. One of the best things about the Dousan, was they liked their comforts. 

Blankets, pillows, thick rugs and cool tents, all made with comfort and function in mind. It wasn’t unusual to see a tapestry, hand made and hung in the Maudra’s tent, and then see it in a guest’s tent to be used as a blanket. Pillows were used both inside, outside for meals and song telling, or on the riding platforms on skimmers.   
Rugs were woven inches thick and piled at least three deep for sleeping on. Cushions were sewn in flat squares or circles, and kept in stacks for seating. Gurjin had set out a few squares and was laying down to twist his back and crack it so it wasn’t kinked up all day. He didn’t like sitting for so long as they did on the skimmers trip to the Wellspring.

“Come and walk on my back. Eliona used to do it for me.” Gurjin called hopefully. Elta made a disgusted sound, but did as Gurjin asked. He groaned happily as she stepped on his back carefully. “Dig your heel in right there.” Gurjin said and went limp after Elta did as told.  
“Are you alright?” Elta asked worriedly, stepping off Gurjin’s back and kneeling next to him.  
“That felt really good.” Gurjin said with a contented sigh, Elta shook her head and went to find her wash basket. The caves had springs in them and she was hoping that at least a few were hot. “I’m coming too. I need a bath like I need food, right now.” Gurjin said, popping up energetically. 

They met an older Dousan female at the caves, and followed her to a private cave, where they could bathe together, and while the water wasn’t hot, it was still comfortably warm and allowed them to sit in the basin as deep as they liked. Gurjin went to scrub with the soap provided, but stopped when he realized it was Sifa soap. It was too harsh on sunburnt skin, Elta smiled and pulled a small sealed pot of Drenchen soap that she had made. It had never set firm, but was soft and rinsed away easily. She used it for her hair and was impressed with the results. It also soothed the skin, as she had used a fleshy plant that was boiled to make a burn ointment. 

Gurjin groaned in relief as his skin stopped stinging. Elta’s gentle touch worked miracles, and he let her scrub the peeling skin with a strange, dry fibrous plant. His back stung but it was eased by the water and Elta’s promise of getting a cream for the sun burn. 

“Your colour has improved. You should take a swim in the Wellspring. Naia said she felt revived after her first swim.” Elta said, to make conversation. Gurjin watched as she washed her hair and then took a comb to work out the tangles, before giving it a rinse with a concoction she had gotten from the elder Dousan who had remarked that her hair was too lovely to be left to the harshness of soap. 

She said it was made with the milk of a crystal cactus. A small plant that grew on the leeward side of the giant crystals that often sprung up out of the sands and changed the landscape. Pressing the plants released the milk coloured sap, which tasted horrible, but left the skin and hair quite smooth and shiny. Elta let the cream drip down her back onto her wings to ease the dryness she had endured during their trip across the desert. She jumped slightly when Gurjin smoothed the cream along her wings, gently working it into every crease as Elta spread her wings to make it easier. He helped her rinse the cream off her wings and hair, before sitting in the water to enjoy each other’s company. 

Neither was sure how long they sat in the warm water, but the elder female tapped on the screen that closed off the chamber they were in.  
“If you’re not drowned, others’ are waiting to use the pools too.” the old matron called with a knowing cackle. Gurjin started and stood, dropping a half asleep Elta into the water with a shriek. Gurjin couldn’t help himself, he started guffawing as Elta surfaced and gasped like a fish on land. Elta rolled her eyes and pushed her hair, wet again, out of her face, before climbing out of the pool. Gurjin snorted in his effort to stop laughing, making Elta chuckle in response as she dried off, and dressed. They left the caves, passing Amri who looked at ease in the caves, as he helped Naia into a deep cool pool. 

Gurjin’s stomach protested being empty, Elta’s answered loudly, making her go red in embarrassment, while Gurjin chuckled again. They found some baskets outside their hut full of fruit and cooled melon juice for their breakfast. After eating their fill, they dressed in clean clothing that had weathered the journey in the bottom of a basket and went to wash their travel stained clothing. They met up with others from their caravan who had the same idea, and chatted happily as they washed everything they could lay their hands on. 

The dry desert air dried the clothes and blankets quickly, bed pads took a little longer, but everything was dried before nightfall. 

Gurjin went to the Wellspring with Naia, she was clad in her lightest clothing, and planned to swim in the water, Gurjin joined her as well as Yupa and her keeper. Elta had stayed in the common area with her sewing basket. She had beading to do and things to think about. She looked up and smiled as a group of childlings ran by, shrieking and laughing. Elta froze when she saw Esten among them, along with his cousin, Ichav’s son. The only thing that set Esten apart from his friends was the blaze of red in his hair, which flashed in the sun, much brighter than her own streaks. Esten had his father’s grin and squinted eyes when he laughed. Elta could see her father’s brow and nose. 

Elta looked down at her hands, her father had orchestrated the kidnapping of her son from her, and told her the childling had died moments after his birth. He had taken Esten and given him to Ichav, telling him that she had died in childbirth, all of this unums after telling Elta that her first love had died during his training. Elta’s lip quivered, she could have had Olet and her son, if her father hadn’t been so against Clans intermingling. Elta felt tears pricking her eyes and rubbed her sleeve over her eyes. Elta looked up, and saw Gurjin walking towards her, he was soaked to the skin and his colour was brighter than it had been for weeks. His smile was wide and warm, and made Elta weak at the knees. 

She watched as he walked too close to the childlings and was immediately attacked, he was pulled into their game of ‘Kill the Beast’ as the beast and was putting on a good show of play fighting. Gurjin was swarmed by the childlings, he had two hanging from his arms, and two on each leg as they tried to drag him down to the sand. The other adults and parents of the childlings were watching and chuckles were rising as Gurjin managed to stay upright while the childlings shrieked and laughed hysterically. Especially when Gurjin freed his hands, and squeezed water from his hair, the childlings scattered, screaming as the water sprinkled on them. 

Gurjin laughed as the childlings ran off to find an easier beast to slay. Elta was chuckling by the time Gurjin made his way to her and sat next to her, watching as she kept beading the shirt. They chatted off and on for a short while, before Gurjin went to get lunch. Elta was notoriously absent minded when she was working and would miss all three meals if she wasn’t interrupted. 

Esten and the other childlings were called to eat the noon meal, and take a rest from the heat of the day. Ichav met Elta’s eye as he followed the boys into their large tent. Elta’s heart beat a little faster, he would be speaking to the boys during their lunch. Gurjin’s shadow fell across her lap, and she looked up at him. He looked solemn. 

“Let’s go inside, you’ve been in the sun and heat for quite a while.” Gurjin said gently, he took Elta’s basket as she finished off a line of beading, before following him inside the cool tent and sitting down to eat with him. They ate yoghurt with fruit and honey and chilled fruit juice. Gurjin rooted through the basket and came up with a small bottle of Dousan liqueur. It was a creamy alcoholic drink that was added to the strong ta the Dousan favoured.   
“It’ll take the edge off.” Gurjin said with a suggestive grin. Elta giggled, he knew how to get a rise out of her. Elta set up the brazier and put on the kettle to brew ta as Gurjin settled onto the cushions, he pulled Elta into his arms and nuzzled her nose with his. Elta relaxed into him and rubbed her nose into his as well. They cuddled on the cushions until the kettle whistled and Elta got up to brew the ta for them with the liqueur. They sipped on the ta and cuddled a little more. Gurjin knew Elta would not be in the mood for joining, but she wouldn’t refuse all contact with him. All gelfling enjoyed physical affection, especially those who were suffering trauma.

Elta’s case was unique, but not unheard of. Some clans pressured their members into remaining only with their own clan members. Half breed children were only accepted in one or the other parents clans if they dedicated themselves to the clan they were in. Kidnapping, however, was punishable with imprisonment or forced enlistment into the Castle Guard for the rest of the perpetrators life. In all the time, there had been only two offenders to be drafted into service. One was a female who had taken her children and run off with the Sifa. The other was a youngling male tried for kidnapping his younger sister after their parents had passed from a disease and neither child wanted to live with their strict grandparents. 

But for Elta’s parents to take her child and claim death, was immediate imprisonment if they had been caught. Gurjin wanted to find out what had happened to the midwife, she would have been instrumental in having Elta’s family tried for kidnapping and false declaration of death in three cases. He hugged Elta tight, and buried his nose in her hair. She snuggled into his arms and giggled lightly as his breath tickled her neck.  
“We need to find that midwife. The one who helped you give birth.” Gurjin murmured.  
“Why?” Elta asked blankly.  
“So we can find out what made her keep her mouth shut for so long.” Gurjin explained. “You said she was made to leave your village? Where would she be able to go on her own?” he asked through a faceful of Elta’s hair. He loved how long and soft it was.

“A good midwife is welcomed almost anywhere. She could be just about anywhere by now. Sami Thicket, Stone in the Wood. As far as Harar or even Domrak. She’s likely not among the Dousan, and she wasn’t in Sog when we were.” Elta said thoughtfully.   
“So, from your village, to Sami Thicket. We’ll swing by on our way through from Stone in the Wood.” Gurjin said, mentally planning the route. Elta was still and quiet in his arms.  
“I don’t think I want to find her. She had all this time to say something to anyone, but hasn’t. What if she agreed with my father and his way of thinking and left of her own will.?” Elta asked quietly, Gurjin sighed, he hadn’t thought of that.  
“If you don’t want to know about her, then we won’t look. We may just find her accidentally.” Gurjin said, Elta turned to face him, he kissed her forehead. “We don’t need to find trouble.”  
“Trouble tends to follow you. And I end up soaking wet.” Elta said dryly and Gurjin snickered at her. 

Please Review


	11. The New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichav has explained to the children why Elta wants to meet them. Elta finds a new side to Gurjin.

After snoozing for a couple hours, Elta and Gurjin left the hut and went in search of company. They found the main meal hall in a deep high ceilinged cave. It had a few of the caravaners in it, all of whom called out and waved to Gurjin and Elta. They waved back and meandered to a table close to the makeshift kitchen. Although the days were long and hot in the Crystal Desert, the suns set on the Claw Mountain peaks, darkening the Wellspring while it was still early in the afternoon. Heat would stay for several hours, but there would be a marked drop, once the shadows lengthened. 

Ichav walked into the hall, and found Elta, enjoying a light meal of greens and roasted meat.   
“Elta? Esten would like to meet you, if you are ready.” Ichav said quietly, so as not to spread the news for everyone to hear. Gurjin looked up from his plate, worried eyes on Elta. She took a breath and stood.  
“I don’t think there’s a way to be ready for something like this.” Elta said. “Would you come, Gurjin? I don’t think i can do this alone.” she asked hopefully.  
“Of course.” Gurjin said, rising and following Elta and Ichav out into the oasis. 

It was a short walk, but Elta felt like it took forever. Each step dragged through the short sandy grass, her feet felt like lead weights. Her heart pounded in her chest, reverberating in her ears. Gurjin’s hand was heavy and hot in hers, and Ichav seemed to move so quickly. His robes rippling in the breeze and sweeping behind him as he led Elta and Gurjin to his home tent.

Elta froze at the doorway, Ichav gave her a questioning glance.  
“This is the most frightening thing I’ve ever had to do.” Elta whispered. “I saw my village burned to the ground, fended for myself and others on a journey to the Swamp of Sog. But facing a childling, my childling, is terrifying. What if he hates me for not knowing the truth, or not coming sooner?” she whimpered, twisting the hem of her shirt in agitation. Gurjin put his arm around her shoulders.  
“He’s waiting to meet his close Aunt. And Ichav has told him what he knows. Childlings are remarkably forgiving.” Gurjin said soothingly.  
“Remember what I told you about my sister and how she held a grudge?” Elta asked, looking at Gurjin desperately.  
“Esten is nothing like your sister. He is a kind boy, and generous. He’s very much your child.” Ichav said reassuringly. Elta looked up at Gurjin, he nodded encouragingly and followed Elta as she walked forward.

Elta entered the tent and took a deep breath of the incensed air. Galija liked a sharp scent, it kept her head clear as she suffered mood swings that scared her and her children. Ichav was a calm male, and helped his sons understand Galija’s struggles with her pregnancy. Elta appreciated the sharp scent as it helped to clear her head now. She walked into the sitting room and froze when three pairs of eyes fixed on her. Galija stood and hugged Elta.

“Ichav has told me that you don’t wish to take Esten away. I’m grateful for this.” Galija said softly.  
“I could not tear him from his family. As much as I wanted him, he is only my son because I gave birth to him. He was nursed by you, his nightmares soothed by you. He is your son, as much as your son you gave birth too.” Elta explained, Galija quickly smothered a sob, and hugged Elta again.  
“Esten, Amol, your Aunt Elta has come to speak to you.” Ichav said as he and Gurjin came in behind Elta. “She has brought her mate Gurjin as well.” Esten and Amol, scrambled to sit on their little cushions, right next to each other, and smiling brightly. Gurjin sat next to Elta and took her hand, giving her comfort without being overbearing.  
“I don’t know where to begin.” Elta said, looking scared.  
“Are you going to take me away?” Esten asked suddenly, and Ichav covered his eyes with one hand.  
“I explained this, several times. She isn’t going to take you away.” Ichav groaned as Amol glowered at Elta. 

“No, I don’t want to take you away. This is your home. And they are your family.” Elta said. “I wanted to keep you. But my father waited till I couldn’t stop him, and stole you away from me. He came back and told me you had gone to Thra. I believed that lie until just last night.” Elta explained looking at Esten, trying to commit his face to her memory. He held out his hand.  
“Show me?” Esten asked, Amol jumped up and held out his hand too.  
“Me too.” Amol demanded imperiously, Ichav and Galija both made sounds of protest, but Elta waved off their protests.   
“You will not like what you see. It is only my side of the story.” Elta warned.  
“Uncle Olet already showed us what he remembered.” Amol said, “You were in those memories and it made him cry.”   
“My memories still make me very sad.” Elta said softly, she knelt down and held out her hand. The boys took her offered hand and a dream fast began. Gurjin watched a little nervously. He had seen what she kept hidden from other gelfling, during their first meaningful dreamfast.

A few moments later, and the dream fast was over. Esten and Amol started wailing and flung themselves into Elta’s arms. Elta caught them, and fell on her rear, holding the boys in a hug and weeping with them. Galija leaned against Ichav, tears welling in her eyes as Ichav patted her hand gently.   
“Why was he so mean?” Amol said with a sniffle.  
“My father didn’t like anyone who wasn’t a Spriton gelfling, like himself.” Elta said, running her thumb under Amol’s eye to wipe away a tear.   
“You wanted to have me, and they took me away.” Esten whimpered, hugging Elta around her neck. She pulled him close with one arm, as Amol started wailing again.   
“Da and Uncle Olet thought you were with Thra.” Esten said with a wet sniffle. “Did you miss me?” he asked in such a small voice, Elta was brought to tears.

“I missed you so much. Every day and night, I wished to have you in my arms.” Elta cried softly, as she hugged Esten. “I thought you and Olet had gone to Thra as well. But here you are. You are very well loved by your Da and Mama.”  
“You don’t want to be my mama?” Esten asked, sounding pitiful.  
“You would miss Galija terribly if I took you away with me. She would cry all the time and so would Amol and Ichav.” Elta said gently. “I do love you so much. But I’m not going to break so many hearts just to have my own feel whole again. You belong here, with your family. I’ll be your Aunt Elta, like Olet is your uncle.”

“You’ll come and visit?” Esten asked brightly. “Mama cries a lot anyway. Our little sister is mean and keeps kicking her insides.” He added so matter of fact that it startled a laugh out of Elta. Ichav and Gurjin both snorted in mirth as Amol chattered excitedly in Dousan cant to his mother, as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.  
“We’ll visit whenever we can. And you and Amol will have to come to Sog to visit.” Elta said as Gurjin nodded in agreement.  
“Me too?” Amol asked, turning to look at Elta hopefully.  
“Of course. You and Esten are a pair deal.” Gurjin said, ruffling Amol’s long hair. “We’ll get you some Drenchen braids and teach you how to fish with only your hands. Elta is just awful at it.” he added with a smirk, and trying to untangle his fingers from Amol’s hair without tugging on it.  
“If you would stop throwing me in the water at every opportunity, I’d be able to concentrate on learning how to do things.” Elta said, with false annoyance, Gurjin grinned at the boys and winked, making them laugh.

“I think a visit to the Swamp of Sog is a fine idea.” Ichav said with an air of relief as Galija stood, then suddenly bent over and let out a pained gasp. “Galija?!”  
“Fetch the midwife. Your daughter has become impatient.” Galija said, then grabbed hold of Gurjin. He swung into action, lifting Galija and carrying her to her bed.  
“You don’t have a chair?” Gurjin asked, a little dismayed.  
“The midwife will bring it.” Ichav said, suddenly very nervous.  
“Elta, fetch Naia, she’s a trained midwife. Take one of the boys. Ichav, take the other and find your midwife. Bring back clean water and fresh towelling.” Gurjin ordered, he may not have been his mother’s heir, but she had him learn midwifery as well and he had delivered several infants on his own. Captain Ordon had had him train several others in his company, once Laesid had sent her approval of his abilities.

Elta snatched at one of the boys and pulled him along with her, it wasn’t until she was halfway across the oasis that she realized she had grabbed Amol.   
“Do you want me to carry you?” Elta asked as they hurried to find Naia.  
“No, I can keep up.” Amol said staunchly, his short legs worked hard to keep up with her. “When can we come to Sog?” he asked hopefully.  
“A few unum from now, I think, if your parents allow it. It’s a long journey and Ichav won’t want to make it until your sister is old enough to travel.” Elta explained as they found Naia and Amri’s hut. “Naia? I’m sorry to disturb you, but there’s a bit of an emergency!?” Elta called and jumped when the curtain flipped open.  
“What’s the matter?” Naia demanded. “Who is this?”  
“This is Amol, Ichav’s son. Galija has started labour. Will you assist her midwife? They know you are a talented vliya healer.” Elta said in a rush, Naia nodded and shouted to Amri that she would be attending a birth and to eat without her. “We’ll need water and towelling.”  
“Gurjin said so. He’s with her now, waiting for you and the Dousan midwife.” Elta said as Amol tugged her hand. “Yes, Amol?”  
“We have to go to the caves to get water and towels.” Amol said urgently.  
“Alright, lead the way.” Elta said, Amol raced off, with Elta close behind, and Naia sprinting for Ichav’s tent. They met Ichav and Esten just as they were leaving the caves with their own stack of towels and a bucket of water.  
“Get your brazier going, they’ll need hot water to wash everything.” Elta shouted as she passed Ichav. “We’ll be back in a few moments!” she called as Amol led her down a different cavern. They fetched their supplies and headed back to Ichav’s tent.

As soon as they returned, Naia ushered Gurjin, Elta and the boys out of the tent.  
“Go get some dinner and keep the boys away for as long as you can. She won’t be giving birth sooner than midnight. The boys might have to sleep elsewhere tonight.” Naia said, keeping her voice down so as to not frighten the two boys.  
“They can stay with us.” Gurjin suggested, looking at Elta, she smiled at him. “After all, they’re family now.” he added, Naia looked a little confused, but shooed them out of the tent, she would get an explanation after all the excitement was over.

Gurjin and Elta led the boys out to the dining cavern. They were nervous and a little scared.  
“Boys?” Ichav called, he hurried over and knelt to hug both of them. “You will stay with Elta and Gurjin tonight. Your mother and I aren’t going to be able to watch you. Everything will be fine in the morning. Perhaps your sister will have joined us by then.” he explained.  
“Will mama be alright?” Amol asked in a small, scared, voice. Ichav smiled at him gently.  
“Bringing a new life into existence is difficult for a female. She will be very tired and in some pain tomorrow. But she will be alright with some time to rest. I’ll bring your blankets and toys over to Elta’s so you won’t be lonesome.” Ichav said, he hugged the boys once more and returned to the tent.

The boys were mollified for the time being and went to eat a filling dinner. Gurjin sent a large basket to Ichav’s tent in the hopes that he would spare time to eat. Gurjin had attended enough births to know that the father and older childlings often forgot to eat and take care of themselves. Gurjin made sure the boys had plenty on their plates, especially the jam filled sweet fried pastries the Dousan made for dessert. He let the boys climb on him and played their games as they waited for Ichav to arrive with their belongings for the night. Elta watched as the boys crawled and climbed over Gurjin, taking care not to crush his gills after a single warning from him. Ichav showed up for a few moments with a bag, he hugged the boys again, assured them that Galija was fine and things were progressing slowly, but everything was as expected.

“Boys, it’s almost time for bed.” Elta called, as she packed up her sewing basket, she had noticed their stuffed toys had a few holes in them. She had patched them up and now the boys were waving them around happily and jumping on the seating cushions. Gurjin came in from securing the drape, and sat down, looking at the boys expectantly.  
“How about a Drenchen fable to go to sleep with?” Gurjin asked, the boys immediately grabbed their sleep clothes and shucked their day clothes, making Gurjin laugh as Elta smothered a laugh. The boys pulled the cushions together to make a bed and Gurjin covered it with a blanket so it wouldn’t separate and leave the boys on the floor. They then added pillows and some blankets before climbing in and settling in for their bedtime story. Elta handed Gurjin a cup of water, and sat down next to him as the boys giggled. 

“Mama says that’s how she convinced Da to give her another baby.” Esten said with a giggle, Amol covered his mouth, trying to smother his giggles. Gurjin grinned at them.  
“We’re trying to do that too.” Gurjin said in a stage whisper, Elta smacked the back of his head gently, making the boys laugh.   
“Tell the boys their story.” Elta said exasperatedly, as she held a cup out for the boys to have sip. “It’s time to settle down and listen so Gurjin can tell you the story.”  
“This story begins, before the Great Smerth was even a seedling.” Gurjin began, telling the tale of the Six Sisters and how the Swamp of Sog was founded and became a home for the Drenchen gelfling. He managed to keep the boys entertained until they fell asleep. 

Gurjin tucked the blanket around the boys, and lit a very small glow lamp, one Ichav had included in their bag. They still believed that the Hunter would get them in the dark. Gurjin didn’t tell them that the Hunter was a skeksis and had died already. It seemed more fantastical than the myth itself. He checked to make sure the outer drapes were secure and went into the bedroom to see Elta still awake and waiting for him to come to bed. She looked up, smiled at him, and held up his finished shirt.

“What do you think? I added more red this time. It compliments your colouring better than the green, I think.” Elta asked, Gurjin inspected the shirt, although he didn’t know how to sew on a bead or a button.   
“It’s very nice.” Gurjin said, watching the glass beads glitter in the glow lamplight. ‘I don’t know too much about this, however.”  
“So long as you like it. You do have to wear it when we return to Sog.” Elta pointed out, as she packed the shirt into a bag with the fabric for the pants. “Would you like some fringing on the pants?”

“Nah, it gets caught on everything. What about that lace you make into stockings? You can make it look like vines and leaves?” Gurjin suggested, Elta thought for a moment, then took out her little drawing book. She found the sketch of the pants that Laesid wanted, and showed it to Gurjin. He shook his head. “Ma likes the old styles. I’d like something new.”  
“Well, I was planning on making myself some clothes that looked Drenchen, but with my embroidery to make it a little more appealing. What do you think of these? I can use the design and alter it to suit you, if you like?” Elta suggested, showing Gurjin some designs for female pants and leggings. Gurjin considered for a moment.  
“They do look comfortable.” Gurjin said, turning a page, and getting a slight surprise. “Elta?!’ he said with a grin and false shock. Elta squeaked and snatched her book back. He had found a drawing of himself, completely nude and up to his knees in water. Gurjin had to smother his laughter, if he was too loud, the boys would wake up.   
“I drew that the day we did your your hair.” Elta said quietly.  
“I was wearing under clothes.” Gurjin pointed out with a lecherous grin.  
“I made some artistic assumptions.” Elta said archly. “I was over generous in some areas, don’t you think?” she added with a wicked smirk, Gurjin’s jaw dropped open in shock as Elta giggled at the look on his face. She didn’t make such jokes often, so they always caught him by surprise.

“You haven’t complained about those areas.” Gurjin said, pulling Elta into a tight hug, and nipping her ear, making Elta squirm in his grasp and squeal as he found other spots to nip.  
“Gurjin, the boys!” Elta protested weakly as she stopped fighting Gurjin’s attentions.  
“I’ll try not to make you scream too loud.” Gurjin said, leaning over Elta and pressing her into the cushions. Elta squirmed and managed to roll over to face Gurjin. He immediately dipped his head to kiss her and she rose to meet him. Just as Gurjin was about to initiate more intimate actions, a high pitched ululation began outside and soon the whole oasis was awake and celebrating. Elta sat up, making Gurjin pull away or risk smacking his forehead against Elta’s.

“The baby!” Elta gasped, clapping her hands together. “She must’ve been born and Ichav has told the Xerics already here! I’m going to go over. I’ll be back soon. Make sure the boys stay asleep.” Elta instructed and tugged her shoes on before running out into the night. Gurjin groaned slightly to himself, but checked on the boys, before going back to bed to wait for Elta’s return. He wasn’t kept waiting long, she returned less than an hour later, absolutely beaming.

“Well?” Gurjin prompted when she climbed into bed next to him.  
“A squish faced nebrie calf, but healthy and loud.” Elta said happily, Gurjin almost choked on his own breath trying not to laugh loudly.  
“Is that what Ichav called her?” Gurjin said, struggling to stay quiet.  
“Among the Dousan, it’s bad luck to praise a new baby, lest they invoke the wrath of Death. Every live birth is one less death, and while they revere Death itself, they don’t wish to test it’s temper. Praising a newborn is insulting.” Elta explained quietly. “And she’ll be squish faced for a while until she starts growing now that she isn’t in a small cramped room.” she added with a chuckle. Gurjin huffed, and pulled Elta into his arms. They soon fell asleep.

Please Review


	12. Nebrie Calf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjiin has some misgivings, but Elta has seen through them. More drama is coming and she is thoroughly exhausted with all the drama they've had to live through already.

Gurjin roused from sleep on his own and looked around for Elta. She was not in the bed with him, so he got up and went looking for her. He found her sitting with Amol and Esten and talking.  
“There he is. I said he’d wake up soon. Once he’s ready, we’ll go get some breakfast and then go see your new sister.” Elta said as she stood and kissed Gurjin’s cheek. Gurjin put on his shoes and went to the privy, when he came back the boys were getting their faces wiped and their hair combed by Elta. Amol was protesting this.  
“Brand new babies are fragile. They aren’t able to get better as easy as we can. They need to be kept clean and so do you, so that they don’t get sick.” Gurjin explained when Amol turned to complain about having his face washed. Amol eyed him, then went wide eyed as Gurjin washed his own face and hands in the wash basin. “If you’re going to hold the baby, you have to be clean.” Gurjin added with a grin, he caught sight of Elta just staring at him and grinned at her.  
She didn’t smile back, but the look she gave him was enigmatic. She turned back to Esten’s hair and tied it into a childlings tail. Amol had his hair done already. 

Once Gurjin dressed in fresh clothes and put his braids in order, they left for the dining cavern. Amol and Esten received congratulations as they were now big brothers and would have some responsibility now, mainly a few extra chores since Galija would be occupied with caring for the new infant. They ate their breakfast of toasted bread and fried eggs with a vegetable sauce on top. Gurjin ate two servings, declaring that the sauce was delicious. Elta found it spicy, but it was filling, and very tasty. The boys ate neatly, but still needed another wash to remove the sauce from their mouths. Gurjin laughed and cleaned them up himself, so Elta could finish her meal. The boys began to pester Gurjin with questions about the Swamp of Sog and what it was like. Gurjin answered their questions patiently, laughing at the boys when they asked deliberately ridiculous questions. 

Gurjin and the children got along like a landstrider and picker birds. Elta mused as Gurjin resembled a landstrider with picker birds, since he let the boys sit on his shoulders so they didn’t have to walk to their home tent. Thra’s call hit her hard in that moment. Elta decided she would be carrying Gurjin’s childling before they left the Wellspring. 

“What’s going on?” Kylan asked, making Elta yelp in surprise.  
“Where have you been? No one has seen you since we arrived!” Elta demanded, patting her chest, trying to calm her heart. Kylan chuckled a little.  
“I’ve been learning stories from they Dousan song tellers. I didn’t have the chance when I first met them. I think I’ve annoyed them, they sent me away this morning.” Kylan said sheepishly.  
“You do get ahh... enthusiastic about new stories to sing about.” Elta admitted gently, Kylan winced. “It’s not a bad thing. But no one likes to be interrogated about fables when they’re trying to sleep.” she added, making Kylan chuckle a little harder. He had done such to poor Amri when they were travelling on the Plains. Amri had to threaten to gag Kylan to get him to leave him be.

“The next connection will be on the other side of the Claw Mountains.” Kylan said quietly, Elta nodded. She and Gurjin could travel along with the caravan, or go their own way to Stone in the Wood. Gurjin wanted to meet up with Rian, Brea, and all his friends who had survived the skeksis draining and the battle. Elta wanted to see what was beyond the Claw Mountains and go to Stone in the Wood. She couldn’t do both.   
“Which way are you going, Kylan?” Elta asked, he thought for a moment.  
“I think I’ll go to Stone in the Wood, then head to Harar. Then go to Sami Thicket.” Kylan said thoughtfully. “After that, I might go to the Sifa.” he added with a wistful smile.  
“You want to pester and beg their song tellers for new stories?” Elta asked with a chuckle.  
“Of course.” Kylan said with a bright smile. “I’m going to get some breakfast. Tell me later what’s going on, alright?” he called as he ran back to the dining cavern. Elta waved and turned to catch up to Gurjin and the boys.  
“Where has he been?” Gurjin asked as Kylan disappeared.  
“He’s been keeping the Dousan story singers hostage.” Elta said with a laugh. “They kicked him out this morning.” she added as Gurjin laughed.

They arrived at Ichav’s tent and Elta fussed with the boys for a moment, before Gurjin knocked on the post to announce their arrival. Ichav pulled the drape back. He looked a little haggard from lack of sleep and worry, but had a smile on his face.   
“Thank you for seeing to the boys. Come in, come meet your sister.” Ichav said, then looked at the boys and smiled at them. The boys ran. “Quietly. She’s just fallen asleep.”   
“Elta said something about the baby looking like a nebrie calf.” Gurjin said quietly, Ichav chuckled, as Elta hissed at Gurjin.  
“We don’t overly praise new infants.” Ichav said softly as they walked to the sitting room. “But yes, she does currently resemble a nebrie calf.” Elta snorted and tried to keep from cackling hysterically. 

“Your sister is the one who made the comparison.” Elta said, trying to stay quiet.  
“Naia is as blunt as a club.” Gurjin said with a grin. “Give it a few weeks, she’ll start looking more like a gelfling.”  
“It was the same with Amol and Esten. They were flat faced as well.” Ichav said, giving in to silent laughter. Gurjin chuckled as Ichav laughed until tears came to his eyes.  
“I think maybe you need some rest. You’re a touch exhausted.” Elta said, standing.  
“It was a long night. I couldn’t settle enough to sleep.” Ichav admitted, wiping his face.   
“The boys can come and stay with us again tonight. Do you have another female willing to help with the baby?” Elta asked as she set the brazier alight, and set a ta pot to start boiling.   
“She’ll arrive tonight to help with nightly duties. Once we have a routine set, she’ll leave.” Ichav said, fetching a bag of dark ta leaves. Elta refused it and dug through the bags, and came up with a lighter ta. She brewed two cups. “The boys can stay home. They’ll need to adjust to the new routine as well.”  
“We’ll bring their things back then. Drink this. I’ll check on Galija and the childlings.” Elta said and went to find the large bed room.

“She’s as imperious as always.” Ichav said, sipping his ta. “She knows what she’s doing though. This isn’t harsh, like the ta I chose.”  
“She’s giving the other cup to Galija. She can’t have anything too stimulating while she’s nursing. What goes in her, eventually goes in the baby.” Gurjin explained. “My mother is Maudra Laesid, the Blue Stone Healer. She had me and my sisters learn as much as possible, including care for mother and babe after birth.” he explained after Ichav looked at him in confusion.  
“Your help last night was invaluable, along with Naia’s. Galija encountered difficulties with the birth of our daughter. She began bleeding inside, without Naia’s vliyaya healing her, she may have died and taken our daughter with her. As much as I revere Death, I was not ready to say goodbye to my beloved wife, or my child, whom I had not yet met.” Ichav said, all the energy seemed to drain out of him and he rested his arms on his knees. He drew a shuddering breath, and turned to Gurjin. “Please inform Naia, that my Xeric will forever be at her and her family’s side. We will answer her call for help and stand at her side in battle, live or die.” Ichav said solemnly.  
“I will do so.” Gurjin said with a nod, this was not common, but if Galija and the infant had been so close to death, a pledge like this was in order. Elta came back, and said Galija was doing fine and the boys were snuggled up in bed with her and the baby. Ichav smiled and stood to hug Elta.

“Thank you for watching the boys.” Ichav said, Elta almost whimpered as he hugged her, Thra’s call was almost a scream in her ears now.  
“Gurjin and I have to leave. Now.” Elta said, trying to stay calm. “Drink another cup of that ta and try to sleep when the baby does. The boys know to stay quiet if they stay indoors. See about having meal baskets sent for you and Galija. The boys can dine with us if you wish.” Elta all but dragged Gurjin out of the tent and over to their hut, leaving a slightly confused Ichav to call for a message runner. 

Gurjin was about to question Elta, but didn’t get a word out before he had his arms full of her, kissing his neck and chin and tugging at his clothes. She had his shirt off before he could even touch it, and she was stroking his chest and gills as he untied his belt to let down his trousers. Elta untied the belt of her dress and was nude by the time Gurjin had his loin wrap off. Their joining was swift, Elta demanding Gurjin move faster, and harder. He did as told and brought Elta to climax twice while she let him take his pleasure from her. 

“What brought this on?” Gurjin asked curiously.  
“We didn’t get to join last night, and Thra’s call became a scream when I saw the baby.” Elta explained, shifting her hips, and wincing.  
“Did I hurt you?” Gurjin asked with a bit of worry.  
“Yes, but it’s a good kind of hurt, like sore muscles after working hard. I think we made our first childling.” Elta said, Gurjin smiled so brightly, he made Elta laugh. “We’ll keep practicing though, just to make sure.” she added, wrapping her arms around Gujin’s neck and kissing him. They cuddled for a while, until Gurjin’s stamina returned and they joined again. He was more attentive to Elta’s needs this time, making sure he was gentler and taking care to please her before himself. 

They slept for several hours, waking in the early afternoon to growling stomachs. A quick meal with Naia and Amri was had, then they went to the baths to wash. They caught a glimpse of Kylan in the company of several Dousan his age, talking animatedly about his journey with Naia and Amri before returning to Sog. Gurjin and Elta opted for a cool bath, the heat was oppressive in the afternoon, and they wanted to cool off. Gurjin noted that the flush on Elta’s cheeks didn’t fade as she cooled down.  
“You’re still heat flushed.” Gurjin said, stroking Elta’s cheek.  
“It’s not the heat. I still feel like I need to join with you.” Elta admittedly softly, Gurjin felt a tad dismayed, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep up with a female who went to the effort to deliberately become pregnant. Elta noticed his pensive look. “What is it?”  
“Are you going to enter a breeding frenzy?” Gurjin asked carefully.  
“No. That only happens after a fly dance. At least, for Spritons and Stonewoods. Naia told me Drenchen females can’t fly dance.” Elta explained.  
“Not in the air, they can’t. They do just fine underwater.” Gurjin said, Elta began giggling. “What?” he prompted.  
“Naia may have accidentally danced for Amri! They did a lot of swimming and other activities. She hasn’t had her wings for more than nine unum. And she had no idea!” Elta said, still giggling, Gurjin laughed once he realized what she meant.

“But that doesn’t explain why you are so needy.” Gurjin pointed out after they settled into the cool bath.  
“Oh, that’s easy. The dancing only drives us both into a mating frenzy. We would join as much as we could, and hope a seedling sprouts. What’s happening with me is, I want to bear your childling, and my need for you is stronger because of my wants. The birth of Galija’s baby and seeing the baby brought on a kind of frenzy. Gelfling like to have their babies with their friends. It’s why you see so many childlings born in the same trine in every village.” Elta explained, “That’s why you, me, and most everyone has friends our own age, nearly to the day.”

“I don’t know how I’d be as a father.” Gurjin said quietly. Elta leaned into his side.  
“That was the missing piece of the puzzle. I saw you with the boys yesterday, last night, and today. You’ll be a fine father, from what I’ve seen.”Elta said encouragingly, Gurjin didn’t look convinced. “Infants are delicate and all, but they don’t do much. It’s once they start walking and talking, that they start talking back, and running away. You want them to talk to you and run to you. I think I’ll be the one having to sort out punishment for poor behaviour. You’d be wrapped around little fingers too much to do anything other than play ta party.” Elta said with a giggle at the thought of giant Gurjin seated at a ta table, with a flower crown, and small cup in hand.  
“Absolutely no ta parties. Pemma and Eliona made me play that so many times when we were younglings. Naia was reasonable enough when we were chlidlings, she didn’t like dolls or ta parties.” Gurjin said, vehemently vetoing ta parties with his as yet unconceived childlings. This only made Elta laugh harder.

“We should go. I need to get the boys things back to them. They’ll be unhappy without their toys and lamp.” Elta said, kissing Gurjin and standing up, she arched her back as his hand slid up to her shoulder, and he pulled her close for another kiss. “We can’t join in here. There are others’ who can hear us.” Elta said, and reluctantly pulled away from Gurjin, he pouted a little, but Elta only smiled at him.  
“We do have the hut all to ourselves tonight.” Gurjin said suggestively.  
“Whatever shall we do with all that time alone?” Elta said playing innocent, and making Gurjin grin.  
“We’ll find something to do to pass the time.” Gurjin said, Elta smiled.  
“Oh! That’s right. I have to finish those pants for you.” Elta said brightly, enjoying Gurjin’s drawn out groan of disappointment. “And, I have to make the lace patterns for the pants, and I have a project that I’ve been thinking of for a long time now that I want to try out.” she continued to ramble happily, fully aware of what Gurjin meant and what he was hinting at, she was just teasing him a little and he was too sweet to object. Elta enjoyed one upping Gurjin once in a while, but since he was very clever, it wasn’t easy. 

They went back to the hut and gathered the boys belongings, Gurjin took the bag over and stopped at the dining cavern to collect a basket, he also asked about a basket for Ichav and was informed that it had already been delivered. Gurjin thanked the matron and left, he waved to Kylan and Amri as they passed through the cavern opening and out of sight. 

He noted that Yupa was without her keeper. She must have transferred Yupa’s care to a Dousan and headed back to Sog or Yupa had managed to elude her keeper for the evening. Gurjin didn’t pay her any attention, Elta was waiting for him to return, and he knew she was eager to join with him. She was just toying with him, and riling him up. He grinned to himself, she was clever, but he’d been playing these games since he came of age. He reached the hut and went inside, taking his shoes off in the little room between the drape and the tent itself. 

“Elta? I’m back with dinner!” Gurjin called, she wasn’t in the neatened up sitting area, so he set the basket down and checked the back drape to see if she had gone to the privy, there were no fresh footprints in the sand. Gurjin went back inside and found Elta in the sleeping room. She was carefully packing something into their travel baskets.

“There you are. What’s that?” Gurjinasked, trying to pull the piece of sheer cloth out of the basket. Elta patted his hand and closed the basket.   
“”You’ll see eventually. Maybe when we get to Stone in the Wood.” Elta said with a grin as Gurjin pouted a little. “Kylan will be travelling with us and I was looking at maps before we left. We could follow the river to Sami Thicket and then boat back to the Great Smerth,”  
“How do we get to the Dark Wood?” Gurjin asked curiously.  
“Ichav’s Xeric will take us as close as they can get on their Crystal Skimmers, but at least half a days travel will be done on a sand skimmer. It’s too cold that far north for the Skimmers to stay in the air, or get airborne again if they’re grounded.” Elta explained. “It’s a good thing we’re travelling light. The sand skimmers aren’t very big.”   
“When do you want to leave?” Gurjin asked, sitting down next to her, Elta nibbled her bottom lip.  
“I’m torn between leaving in a couple days, and waiting till the caravan moves on to their next meeting place. That could be weeks from now.” Elta admitted  
“And the Xeric that Olet is in is due to arrive in less than a week.” Gurjin pointed out gently, Elta gave him a guilty look.

“I don’t know what to do, Gurjin. Do I stay and wait, or do I leave and miss the chance to make things right? And what if I make things worse? For Olet, and Esten, and everyone who is caught up in this? Especially you.” Elta said in a rush, on the verge of tears.  
“We can always come back. Ichav could explain what happened after we leave.” suggested Gurjin, he felt helpless in this. “I know you want to see Olet, it’s something you need to do. I can be there and so can Ichav and Naia and Amri. Kylan too if you like. He’s mated now, and we will be soon. He’s not going to try to kill himself again if he does or doesn’t see you.” he added, hoping he was saying the right things.

“Do you want to wait and meet the male I was going to mate with?” Elta asked pointedly.  
“If your father hadn’t interfered, you would be mated to him. But circumstances as they are, you’re going to be mated to me. We’re handfasted after all, and we are trying to sprout our own seedling. So, I doubt you’re going to run off after your old lover.” Gurjin said matter of factly, Elta glowered at him for a moment, until he grinned at her, and she shook her head. “I’m not going to lose you without a fight.”  
“The Dousan don’t practice open mating. Olet wouldn’t take me as a second wife in any case.” Elta said coolly, making Gurjin chuckle.

“We will leave after you and Olet have had a chance to speak. Dream fast if you think it would be easier. Like you did for Esten.” Gurjin suggested, pulling Elta into his lap and hugging her tightly.   
“How do you know exactly what to say?” Elta asked with a sigh.  
“A gift, I guess.” Gurjin said with a slight chuckle.


	13. Kylan Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, they thought he was gone, but back he came!
> 
> Please Review

Kylan wandered across the cooling sand, he had been sent out of the story singers tent for the evening, and wasn’t ready to retire just yet. He saw Naia headed to Ichav’s tent with a basket, and figured it would be something to help with the infant that had been born the night before. Several older children were still out in the early evening, playing games that kept them quiet as this was the time when many adults meditated for an hour or so, and did not care for interruptions.

Kylan passed by Gurjin and Elta’s hut, and thought to make a few inquiries. He padded over and knocked on the wooden post. Elta opened the drape and invited him inside, offering him a cup of fruit scented ta. He accepted and sat down with Gurjin, while Elta brewed the ta.

“You know, I can make ta too.” Gurjin pointed out.  
“You let it steep until it’s strong enough to kill a bull nebrie.” Elta said with a smile, Kylan snickered slightly. “Strong ta is fine for the morning. Not before sleeping.”  
“She’s not wrong. A light ta at night aids sleep.” Kylan said, accepting the proffered cup from Elta. She sat next to Gurjin, who shifted to make room for her on his cushion.  
“To what do we owe this visit?” Gurjin asked with a grin at Kylan.  
“I was hoping to find out when you two wanted to head to Stone in the Wood?” Kylan began. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can assess the situation on Deet and the Skeksis.” he added.  
“I haven’t heard anything from Rian in unums. I don’t know if he sent any messages or if the messenger birds never got to Sog.” Gurjin said, looking down at his ta. “We may leave after the next Xeric arrives. There’s someone Elta needs to speak with before we go. So, about a week before we’re ready. If they get here sooner, then we’ll leave sooner.” he added as Elta looked away uncomfortably. Kylan tilted his head, he had been out of the loop since they had arrived at the Wellspring.

“Is everything alright? I’ve heard some whispers, but I don’t spread gossip.” Kylan asked carefully. Gurjin looked at Elta, she nodded slightly.  
“The male Elta was going to mate with six trine ago, is the Sandmaster of the coming Xeric. He tried to kill himself after her father told him she died in childbirth. He also gave Ichav her son, then went back to her, and told her Esten had died. Her father told her Olet died long before her baby was born. It’s a mess, and we’re trying to fix what we can before we leave.” Gurjin said, heavily editing the story. Kylan’s ears were flat to his head as he tried to process what he had been told. 

“That is awful.” Kylan said, lamely. “Is your father alive?”  
“If he survived the village being razed, it would be a terrible joke of Thra to let him live after what he’s put me through for the past six trine.” Elta said harshly, Gurjin put his arm around Elta’s shoulders.  
“So, we’ll leave in roughly a week. Ichav will fly us as close as he can get, and we’ll take sand skimmers to the Dark Wood. We’ll travel on foot to Stone in the Wood.” Gurjin said, turning the topic back to the continuation of their journey.

They made loose plans for their journey, Elta came around and joined the discussion, even asking Kylan if he needed anything mended before they left, or made for an eventual occasion. He demurred, he didn’t mind his plain clothes, and wouldn’t need festival clothing for unums. Elta pointed out that he could get some sand boots that were good for most terrains. Kylan promised to check with the Dousan cobblers, he did need shoes, and a good pair of boots were worth their weight in silver. Gurjin suggested a new rain cloak, but got laughed at. Rain was as rare in the Crystal Desert, as mercy was in the skeksis’ hearts. 

Kylan left their hut after full dark, and went to the dining cavern to see if he could get a snack. He missed the yellowberries already and it had been less than a week since they had arrived at the Wellspring. He wondered briefly about the female he had impregnated back at the Great Smerth. Her mate had been understanding and wanted a childling too, though his seed would not sprout for them. Kylan had told them his parents names, in the hope that they would use one for the name of the childling.   
He looked around the tables, hoping to see a friendly face in the sparsely populated cavern, Yupa’s keeper was sitting with a Dousan female and they looked to be deeply involved in their discussion. Kylan sighed, it seemed he would be alone again tonight. He thought of his friends and was surprised at how many gelflings he had come to regard as friends. The thought warmed his heart and he didn’t feel quite so lonely. As he sat to eat his snack, a female Dousan joined him, quietly asking if he wanted some company. Kylan wasn’t going to be lonely for long it seemed.

Please Review


	14. Signs are Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elta is serious about having Gurjin's childlings. She keeps missing the signs.

After Kylan left, Gurjin turned to Elta and helped her tidy the sitting area, stacking the cushions and just generally doing busy work.  
“It will only be a few days and then we can leave.” Gurjin said, pulling Elta into a hug, she sighed and leaned into his chest. “You can tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help, if you want me to.” he added.  
“I’m scared, Gurjin. Not like I was with meeting Esten. It’s different now and I feel like I’m no longer in control of anything.” Elta whispered, Gurjin tightened his hold on her, and she started to relax into him. He eventually led her to the bed room and helped her get ready for sleep. 

“We’ll get through this. We’ll take it one day at a time. I’ll ask Ichav to prepare Olet for meeting you. That way he won’t faint like Ichav did.” Gurjin said, with such a wicked grin, that Elta giggled at him. “It will turn out alright. It’s not your fault everything’s been terrible for six whole trine. Your family could have been less awful, at least.”  
“It’s not been so awful for the past few unum.” Elta admitted softly, kissing Gurjin lightly. “Well, for the most part, it’s been fine, but there were times I regretted going to Sog.”  
“What times were those?” Gurjin asked quizzically.  
“Each and every time I got dumped into the water by you.” Elta said jabbing her finger into Gurjin’s stomach, making him guffaw at her put upon tone. They joked a little more before falling asleep.

Elta finally went to the Wellspring lake, and sat on the roots in the shallowest part, refusing to swim in the deeper water, while enjoying the cool water under the shade of the massive fronds of the great Oszah Staba. Even if she couldn’t take in the water through gills, Elta still felt incredibly refreshed after sitting in the water for a few hours. 

All the Drenchen had found the Wellspring to be almost as good as the Swamp of Sog and the surrounding water. All of their colours were bright and their patterns vivid thanks to how mineral and nutrient rich the water was. Naia even looked much healthier than when they left the Plains. Although, Amri was on her to eat more than usual, and they were both glowing in the bright sunlight. Amri had finally stopped burning like dry tinder and was beginning to tan slightly, his silvery skin turning to a lightly burnished nickel colour. Yupa was a reddish green in the sunlight, a normal colour for younger Drenchen females. She would darken as she aged, like her keeper, who was fully mature and had adult children of her own. The Vaprans were playing in the water with their childlings, the two toddlers shrieking happily in the fresh water. The older female childling was being taught how to swim more complex strokes by one of the male Drenchen that had come along. He had no family, and was asked to go along as a guard by Bellanji, since both Naia and Gurjin were travelling.

Elta climbed out of the water and headed back to the hut to change into dry clothing. Gurjin was aware of her leaving, she had told him she would go, he didn’t have to follow her like a landstrider fawn following it’s dam. She didn’t notice his eyes on her as she walked off. Naia splashed Gurjin and laughed at him when he half heartedly tried to splash her back. 

“Go after her.” Naia said as she paddled around Gurjin.  
“She’ll be fine. We don’t need to be joined at the hip all the time.” Gurjin said, following Naia into the deeper water. They dived down and opened their gills, and felt the cool, nutrient rich water flow over them. Gurjin felt a little giddy from the richness, but kept following Naia to where she had helped sprout the Oszah Staba from a single seedling. A few quick dream fasts showed Gurjin what Naia had done. He was impressed with her ingenuity. It wouldn’t occur to anyone to heal a tree of all things. Naia held out her hand again and Gurjin took it. He saw as the Archer freed himself from the withering Cradle tree as Naia healed it. They surfaced after that.

“You freed the Archer. Thanks to you, the Hunter was able to be defeated.” Gurjin said, he knew what SkekMal had done to Rian, Brea, and Kylan over the past few unums.   
“I’ve healed some of the other Great Trees too. The Sanctuary Tree died though, after Kylan dream stitched it’s leaves. Or it might have gone dormant. I’m not sure. Our Smerth, the Spritons’ Low Tree and the Coral Tree of the Sifa, are the only really healthy Trees left, that I don’t need to save.” Naia explained as she climbed onto a thick root.  
“They’re furthest from the Crystal, and trees are survivors. It takes a lot to kill them. Sanctuary Tree was the one holding back the Darkening. Now the other rooted Trees are splitting the burden between themselves and probably Deet.” Gurjin said thoughtfully. “They could be using her to transfer all that terrible energy into something useful.” Naia gawked at him in shock.  
“I keep forgetting how intelligent you really are.” Naia admitted sheepishly, Gujin grinned at her.

“How’s the sproutling?” Gurjin asked, to lighten the mood.  
“Starting to make itself known. I heard some females can tell the gender by feeling the energy through a kind of dream fast, but I can’t figure out how to do it myself.” Naia said, touching her abdomen.  
“You could ask Galija when you go to check on her and the baby.” Gurjin suggested.  
“Why not Elta?” Naia asked, puzzled. Gurjin was usually volunteering Elta’s experience.  
“She didn’t know her child was male until two days ago. Either she can’t feel energy, or no one taught her how.” Gurjin explained with a shrug. “If she can’t feel energy, it’ll be a long wait to find out if I’ll have a son or daughter when she’s carrying.” Gurjin moaned, Naia chuckled at him. He was known to be either very patient, or entirely impatient, depending on what he was waiting for.  
“Well, I’ll take your suggestion, and ask Galija tonight when I speak with her.” Naia said, patting Gurjin on the head as he sulked in the water. 

Elta hummed a tuneless melody to herself as she finished Gurjin’s pants. She had made the lace easily, and had used it on the hems of the pant legs. It would get caught on most everything if it was all up the seams of the pants. Gurjin was large and tended to brush against door frames and buildings, never enough to hurt himself or even really notice it himself, but she had watched him carefully for a time, right before she had finally admitted she was attracted to him, and realized he had to overcompensate for low, narrow gelfling doors and passing others in them. 

She was considering adding lace to his shirt, but thought it would compete with the beading and generally look unappealing. She shook out the pants, and thought the work was satisfactory to her standards before folding them and pulling out soft woven fleece. She had started making baby clothing for Naia, wraps, dresses, and socks to keep little hands and feet warm as she travelled back to the Swamp of Sog. Elta hoped she would return before the birth of her child, her mother would be midwife and proud grandmother at the same time. Elta hoped Laesid would be able to deliver her own childlings, when she had them. 

Elta finished a newborn’s dress, and had an awkward amount of fabric left. She looked at it carefully. It was unlikely Naia would travel to Harar with a newborn, but a warm fleece lined cap would be useful if she found herself with the Sifa when she was due. Elta didn’t spend too much time on the infant clothing. They tended to grow out of their small clothes quickly, so no one really made the clothes to last very long. Those that did, cleverly made the clothes to grow with the child. Seams that could be let out, long hems on sleeves and legs, hats that had a double fold, even double thick nappies were made to be let out for growing childlings. 

Knitted socks and mittens could be unravelled and reknit into larger items, or even into blankets for moving into larger beds. Hemmed fabric blankets could be cut into quilting squares, with embroidery used as a way to determine who got which quilt. Elta was sure that would be what happened to the embroidered blankets she had made for the Drenchen females in Sog. 

On a whim, Elta had been making more than enough clothing for one baby. She was sure she was carrying Gurjin’s childling by now, thanks to the frenzy she had after the birth of Ichav’s daughter. Fearing Olet’s reaction was a real concern and she had told Gurjin so, to buy a few more days to know for sure if she was carrying. Another son would be lovely, a daughter would be just as loved. Elta knew Thra just wanted it’s gelfling to procreate to replace those taken by the Skeksis. But gelfling didn’t mind and loved all their children, with very rare exceptions. Even Elta’s own family loved her, they just didn’t know how to love others’ from outside their clan, and that ignorance led to their poor treatment of Elta and Esten.

Elta shook her head, she shouldn’t make excuses for the mean spiritedness of her father and family. She turned back to the emerald green blanket she was hemming, and firmly kept her thoughts away from her family. Until she started thinking about what to name her own childlings, and how her choices of names would be influenced by Drenchen expectations. Gurjin found her staring at her hands, a blank look on her face.  
“Elta?” Gurjin prompted, and she looked up at him in confusion, he grinned at her, his colour was vibrant and he looked to be fully recovered from the journey. “Is something the matter?” he asked.   
“Do you have any ideas for names for our childlings? I don’t know enough about Drenchens to make any good guesses.” Elta said, and stood, tidying away her basket and going inside the hut, leaving Gurjin to stare after her, surprised speechless. Elta came back outside. “Let’s go get something to eat.” She said and walked off, with Gurjin following silently, wondering what had changed in the time between her leaving the Wellspring and him arriving at the hut.

He kept an eye on her as they ate in the dining cavern, he missed his own mouth a time or two as he watched Elta and scrutinized every move she was making. She wasn’t acting unusual beyond the question about Drenchen names. She kept catching him staring at her, and finally just looked at him expectantly.  
“What’s the matter?” Elta asked, patience wearing thin.  
“Why do you want to know about Drenchen names?” Gurjin asked, blunt and straightforward, Elta didn’t really like to guess what was meant.  
“I’m going to have your childling sooner or later, I would think you’d want to help with naming the babe.” Elta said with a grin, as Gurjin breathed a sigh of relief. “And Naia will need ideas too soon.” she added, taking a bite of a meaty stew, then making a face at the smell of it.

Gurjin tasted his stew after smelling it, it smelled wonderful to him. The Dousan had a very large spice range thanks to trade and what they found in the desert and the Claw Mountains. Elta pushed her bowl away, and tried the dark bread, with a buttery paste made of nuts spread on it. She found it delicious, and ate Gurjin’s bread as well, before going for more from the serving tables. Perhaps Elta was just accustomed to the fish based diet of the Drenchen, and the red meat the Dousan had, was no longer appetizing to her, Gurjin thought, as Elta ate three more slices of bread and nut butter, before drinking several cups of crushed fruit juice. Naia caught Gurjin’s eye, and gestured to Elta, Gurjin could only shrug, before finishing his meal and catching up to Elta. 

They were cuddled in bed, idly stroking each other’s hair and ears, neither feeling particularly amourous.  
“Do you think there’s a chance you are with child?” Gurjin asked, he was currently captivated by Elta’s long black hair, and was pulling strands away from her head and letting them slip through his fingers.  
“It is possible. But I don’t know for certain.” Elta admitted, she was rebraiding one of Gurjin’s braids that had been gnarled while he was swimming with Naia. “The leaves won’t change colour, so I think I’ll ask Naia to check with her vliya.”  
“She can’t sense energy. Not yet, at least. I can guess, but not so early in a pregnancy.” Gurjin said, reaching up to stroke Elta’s cheek, she smiled at him, and finished his braid.  
“The Dousan midwife would be able to help her learn, and tell me what I want to know.” Elta suggested, as she lay down next to Gurjin, he pulled her close, and nuzzled his nose into her neck.  
“Tell me as soon as you know?” Gurjin whispered in her ear.   
“As soon as I know, you’ll know.” Elta promised, pulling Gurjin’s arm over her waist, he stroked her stomach for a moment, before he fell asleep, Elta not long after him.

Please Review


	15. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan comes round again to make plans for the journey the Stone in the Wood
> 
> Please Review

Kylan turned up again, and they started making plans to leave after Olet’s Xeric came in. Gurjin went through their belongings, trying to figure out what they didn’t need and what would go with them, as Elta carefully repacked behind him, casting her eyes skyward, and shaking her head. She and Kylan could gather plenty of forage, while Gurjin could easily hunt small animals for their cook pot. 

They would have two, a small one for Kylan and a larger one for Elta and Gurjin. Kylan also found a small handcart so that they could haul tents instead of building lean to shelters or getting wet in the dark wood. Gurjin pointed out that it would only be a three day trip from the edge of the Crystal Desert to Stone in the Wood, so tents were unnecessary. They could take a rain tarp and ground cover, that was it. They’d have proper beds soon enough. 

Elta still wanted to take the hand cart, it would make moving their belongings easier once they were on roads, and it wouldn’t take up any more room than all their packs combined. Kylan agreed with her and Gurjn was outvoted so the hand cart would come, but they would all have to take a turn pulling it, he wouldn’t do it all by himself. Kylan agreed, while Elta simply smiled at Gurjin mysteriously, he eyed her suspiciously. He knew that look meant he’d be doing more work than he wanted.

Days passed as they planned, and relaxed. Naia pronounced Galija completely healed up from the injury she sustained during the difficult birth, but she wasn’t to lift anything heavier than her daughter, or do anything more strenuous than changing nappies for at least half an unum. Ichav and the boys happily helped with tidying and cleaning up after themselves, Ichav wouldn’t tell the boys when Galija was better, in order to have them continue to help out. 

After Elta inadvertently told them Galija was all better, they got upset with Ichav, who had to explain that even though she was better, it was best they all help out. Elta apologized profusely to Ichav as the boys muttered about having to do more chores, and she reminded them that they would have to know how to clean if they wanted their own little tent, or to come to Sog, because all Drenchen had to keep their homes clean. 

Nearly a week had passed and Harkol’s Xeric had come in, followed by Olet’s Xeric. Ichav gathered his brothers, their mates and their children. Ichav had what felt like the most difficult task he had endured since his first week of being a new father to two children. Harkol sat back, stunned into silence, while Olet openly wept after dream fasting with his brothers. Both wished to see Elta for themselves, Ichav warned them to go slowly, she was as nervous as they were, and her hand fasted mate was a notable warrior. 

Harkol stood and said he would see Elta immediately. He was never one to put off doing the necessary. Olet looked torn, he was still pained by his past. Corasta had been good for him, she eased the burden on Olet, but she wasn’t Elta, and Olet had considered Elta his heart’s own, for most of his adult life, before her father told his lies. Ichav saw the look on Olet’s face, and sent him to speak to Corasta, she needed to hear this from him. 

Please Review


	16. Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olet and Corasta show up, and make a surprising discovery.

Elta was packing up the lunch basket to take back to the dining hall, when she heard someone knocking on the hut pole. Gurjin had gone to swim with Naia, and she was alone. Not thinking it was anything important, Elta popped her head out to see who was knocking, and immediately went pale.

“Harkol?” Elta stuttered with shock. “What are you doing here?”  
“My Xeric is here to see the refugees over the Claw Mountains.” Harkol said evenly, looking down at Elta, she had gone very pale, in the short moments since she opened the drape.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Elta said quietly, Harkol raised his brow, he had always looked stern, now he looked forbidding. “Please. Come in?” Elta asked, stepping aside.  
“Is your mate in as well?” Harkol asked, he was old fashioned, and refused to be alone with an unmated female, without someone else to chaperone.  
“He’s at the Wellspring. We’re hand fasted, not mated. Not yet.” Elta said. “Please don’t make this any more difficult, Harkol.” she begged quietly.  
“Very well.” Harkol said, and entered the hut. “I understand he’s Drenchen?”  
“Yes, Gurjin, son of Maudra Laesid, twin to Naia. The female who saved Galija’s life a few days ago.” Elta said, she sat opposite Harkol on the cushions. “How...What do you wish to know?”  
“Your side of this whole nest of lies and mistruths.” Harkol said coolly.  
“I never willingly lied about any of this.” Elta said, and held out her hand. “It’s easier and clearer to dream fast this.” Harkol took her hand and initiated the dream fast.

“I knew your father didn’t like us, but to go so far.” Harkol hissed in revulsion after the dream fast ended. “You will have to suffer this at least once more. Olet will arrive soon.” Harkol said gently, he patted Elta’s shoulder and got up to leave.  
“Is he well? Ichav said he is, but I find I can’t believe it, no matter how many times it is said.” Elta asked quickly.  
“He has recovered his health, and is about to become a father soon. But he did not truly recover from the loss of you. He has been a good husband to Corasta, but his heart was buried with you.” Harkol said, he looked at Elta as she tried to hold back a sob.  
“I had hoped Ichav was right and Olet had truly moved forward.” Elta said softly.

“He has tried, but every time he saw Esten, his memories would resurface. He could never truly move on with a reminder as permanent as a child to look at.” Harkol explained. “I will go, my Xeric has an unum to rest and resupply. I need to see to them for now so we don’t overwhelm the Wellspring.” Harkol said, Elta knew that to be a lie. The Dousan were always in sync and knew to open more sites when a Xeric came in, they were a well oiled machine when it came to the Wellspring. But Harkol was trying to leave gracefully and spare her feelings. Elta wouldn’t have very long to prepare herself to speak with Olet, who was by Harkol’s account, still hung up on her. Elta grabbed the basket and hurried to the dining hall, then to the Wellspring lake, she needed Gurjin. He would know just what to say and do, he always did.

Gurjin climbed out of the cool water and sat on a thick root. He watched as Naia and Amri floated by, Amri sitting on a piece of driftwood, and Naia in the water. They were smiling at each other, and their contentment brought on a longing in Gurjin. He thought that perhaps if Maudra Seethi arrived in the Wellspring, he’d ask her to perform his and Elta’s mating. The Dousan ceremony was different, he knew, but having never seen one, he didn’t know what it entailed. Gurjin then thought to wait till they got to Stone in the Wood. If they had chosen Maudra Fara’s successor, she could officiate for them. 

“Gurjin?!” Elta called from the sandy rim of the lake. It didn’t have a proper beach to climb in or out of. Gurjin almost jumped right out of the water, at the sound of Elta’s near panicked tone.  
“What’s the matter?” Gurjin demanded, holding Elta’s shoulders and looking around.  
“Harkol’s Xeric came in as well as Olet’s. I spoke with Harkol, he said that Olet hasn’t truly overcome his grief or his feelings for me. I don’t know what to do.” Elta explained, her voice becoming more shrill in her panic.

“Alright, first, try to calm your breathing.” Gurjin said, “A couple of deep breaths ought to help you feel calmer. He pulled Elta into a hug, to which she immediately broke free of.  
“You’re soaking wet!” Elta complained as Gurjin grinned at her. “Come back to the hut. Olet will be arriving some time soon.” she said quietly, her brows were drawn into a pinched wrinkle between her eyes and she looked scared, Gurjin found his dry shirt and trousers, and followed her back to the hut quietly.

Gurjin changed his under wrap for a shorter loin wrap and dressed in his lightest clothing. He wanted to be comfortable, and be ready to comfort Elta when this whole mess blew up in her face, like all the rest initially had. Although, he genuinely looked forward to having Ichav’s family visit them in Sog. He and Ichav had become good friends in the past days, both moaned about being middle children. Ichav had been surprised to find that Gurjin was younger than Naia, even if it was only by a few moments. They both knew about combat training, as being a Sandmaster had several duties, including defending the Xeric from attack. Once the initial coolness of being strangers had worn off, Gurjin and Ichav were like two armalugs in mud. Galija and Elta both found it sweet that they had become such good friends.

Gurjin sat with Elta and they waited for Olet to show up. Gurjin took Elta’s hand and noticed she was shaking.  
“It won’t be so bad. Like setting a broken bone. It hurts, but it will hurt less once it’s done.” Gurjin said, making Elta look at him, slightly horrified at his analogy. “I didn’t think pulling a blister leaf off a scratch would be quite the same.” he said sheepishly.  
“No, you’re right. I’ve just never had a broken bone.” Elta said, with a sigh. “I’m so very nervous. I feel faint.” Elta admitted and leaned her head on Gurjin’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed his thumb on her palm. Elta took a shuddering breath and tried to relax into his touch, but wasn’t able to ease her nervousness.

“We will get through this.” Gurjin said soothingly. “Do you want me to dream fast with the two of you?” he asked softly. Elta thought for a moment.  
“No. I think Olet deserves to see everything. Including the things I haven’t shown you out of respect for our relationship.” Elta said, kissing Gurjin’s cheek. “But stay close. I’ll need you when the dream fast ends. I expect I’ll be a sad sack of emotions afterwards.”   
“And I’ll be able to keep his mate calm, if he brings her.” Gurjin pointed out.  
“Corasta is a tough girl, we used to play fight when her family joined the trading Xeric. She’s like Esten. Her mother is Sifan, while her father is Dousan.” Elta said, brightening up. “I knew she had feelings for Olet, but he wanted me at that time. I hope it hasn’t been too hard on her all this time. Loving unreciprocated is hard.” Elta said, and faded a little.

Elta and Gurjin talked about unimportant matters for a while, until a knock on the post broke through their chatting. Elta immediately froze up and started wringing her hands together. Gurjin patted her hands, and stood to answer the knocking. He found himself looking down at female with the brightest red gold hair he had ever seen, he belatedly noticed that she was obviously pregnant and with a Dousan male who resembled Ichav. He blinked at Corasta for a moment then grinned at her.  
“I thought Onica had red hair, but yours is even more red than hers.” Gurjn said, and got confused looks. “Err...Come in. Elta is...oof!” Gurjin began, only to be shoved out of the way as Corasta ran inside the hut, shouting for Elta. Olet had a worried look on his face as he walked inside slowly. Gurjin kept close to Olet, keeping an eye on him to appease the sudden surge of resentment he felt.

“Of course you would barge in, like a bull nebrie.” Elta was saying as Gurjin and Olet entered the sitting room. Corasta laughed at her.  
“It’s been so long. How did we never see you at the trading fairs?” Corasta asked.  
“After the last one when Esten was taken from me, I stopped going. I didn’t want to see anyone who even resembled a Dousan. I thought Olet and Esten were both dead, and I just couldn’t face Ichav and Harkol. I didn’t find out about my own reported death until three weeks ago.” Elta said, a dark look on her face, Corasta hugged her as tightly as her protruding belly would allow.  
“Elta?” Gurjin called gently, both females turned to look at him and Olet.

Elta’s hands came up to her chest and she started wringing them again, when she saw Olet.  
“Elta. When Ichav sat me down and said he had something serious to discuss with us. I admit, you were not the first thing to come to mind.” Olet began, then winced at how he sounded.  
“He’s never been good at trying to lighten the situation.” Corasta said dryly, looking at Elta with one brow raised, a moment passed, and then she and Elta were giggling helplessly as Olet sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the hut. Gurjin chuckled at Olet’s long suffering sigh and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“They’ve always made fun of me.” Olet said, to Gurjin’s delighted grin.  
“Come sit down. We’ll let the girls catch up.” Gurjin suggested with a laugh. “Girls like to tease the boys they like. My younger sisters are at that stage too.” Gurjin explained.

As Elta and Corasta chatted and made ta, Gurjin and Olet spoke about the journeys they had been on. After the ta was handed out, and everyone sat down to talk of the situation at hand, that was when Elta’s nerve escaped her.  
“Alright, since we’re all here, I think we should all be in this dream fast. I know exactly what you two did before, Esten is proof of that. And Gurjin needs to know all the particulars as well.” Corasta said firmly, and giving Elta a silencing look. “I know I’m Olet’s second choice. He loves me, but he still loves you as well. I’m not living under any illusions or delusions. And neither will you.” she added, lifting her chin and refusing to hear any arguments. Corasta held out her hand to Elta and Olet, who then held their hands out for Gurjin. The dream fast began once the circle was completed. 

Gurjin was prepared, after seeing this once before, but he soon realized that Elta had hidden much more of the details than he realized. He could feel Olet and Corasta’s anger, sadness, and all other emotions as the dream fast played out. Gurjin focussed intently on remembering the face of the midwife, when the memory of Esten’s birth played. Intense sadness came over the dream fast as everything went black for a moment, then brightened as Olet was seen holding Esten, and weeping. Gurjin realized Corasta had begun sharing her memories to fill in gaps of information. She was giving Elta what she didn’t know she needed. Warmth spread as the memories flicked between Olet and Corasta. Her face as he awakened from his attempt on his own life, his as she slapped a hat on him and shoved him outside. Gurjin’s amusement filtered into the dream fast.

“She’s always been forceful. Always knew what she wanted.” Olet’s mind voice said, to the amusement of the females.  
“I’m happy that she has kept you alive all this time. You weren’t exactly graceful. Ichav told me what really happened to keep you away from the spring trade fair.” Elta’s mind voice said, with such humour that the dream fast switched to her memory of Ichav telling her about Olet’s accident. The dream fast almost broke as Olet groaned and the other three laughed.   
The memories started up at the point when Olet handed Esten to Ichav, and left with his Xeric, and Corasta promising to keep him alive, if she had to tie him to his crystal skimmer to do so.   
Elta was sad and happy when Olet finally asked Corasta to mate with him, she made him wait an unum before giving him an answer. The dream fast broke then.

“And you know how mating turns out.” Corasta said as she patted her belly, Elta giggled at her. “By the way, has yours made itself known yet?” Corasta asked brightly.  
“What?” Gurjin said turning to look at Corasta, she had the grace to look chagrined.  
“I’m so very sorry, I thought you knew by now. Your childling is very strong.” Corasta said, pointing at Elta, she put a hand on her abdomen in confused wonder.  
“I’m carrying?” Elta asked blankly.  
“Yes. I can sense the energy of your childling from here. Can’t you?” Corasta asked, tilting her head.  
“I was never taught how to sense energy. I didn’t even know about Esten until perhaps two unum after he was planted.” Elta said. “Can you tell if it’s male or female?!” she asked excitedly.  
“No, no yet. But the strength of it should be enough to tell by now.” Corasta explained.  
“Does it feel like one or two infants?” Gurjin asked, startling Corasta.  
“That’s impossible.” Corasta said dismissively.

“My sister and I are twins. Maudra Laesid is our mother.” Gurjin pointed out, Olet gasped.  
“I’ve heard of you. Twins are so rare as to be nigh impossible. We were told it had only happened once in living memory, to a Drenchen female. To actually meet you is an honour.” Olet exclaimed. “Try harder. Can you tell anything more?” he asked Corasta. She concentrated on Elta for a moment.  
“How long have you been trying?” asked Corasta, as she concentrated  
“A few weeks, perhaps an unum. We didn’t make a real attempt until Galija’s baby was born, and Naia was confirmed to be carrying too.” Elta said, Gurjin nodded.  
“The infant is very strong for being under an unum old. Let me place my hands on your stomach.” Corasta said, she stood and tugged Elta to her feet. “I’ll need to place my hands on your bare skin.” she said and pulled Elta to the sleeping room, leaving Olet and Gurjin alone.

“Who is Naia?” Olet asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
“My twin sister. She’s a talented vliya healer, almost as strong as our mother. She mated Amri, the Grottan male you’ll see running about.” Gurjin said, twiddling his fingers nervously. “Harkol said you were still living in the past.” he prompted.  
“Harkol is quite grim and a storm crow. It’s true, I reminisce frequently. But I did let go of my feelings for Elta, once I realized what was in front of me. Seeing her alive, soothed my subconscious grief that I still carry.” Olet explained. ‘And I do catch myself comparing them. I made my feelings clear to Corasta, and she was willing and understanding. She loved Elta too, still does, as you have seen.” he added, gesturing to the dividing curtain.

“She’s agreed to be Esten’s close Aunt.” Gurjin said, watching Olet carefully.  
“In my grief, I could not even look at my son. Ichav has been a good father to him. I am simply Uncle, although Esten knows the truth. And Amol would eat my kneecaps if I tried to take Esten from him.” Olet said with a grin, making Gurjin laugh at him. His resentment had faded just before the dream fast, and now he was beginning to feel like Olet was a gelfling he could like.

Corasta came out of the sleeping area, looking nervously excited.   
“Olet, it’s time we left. They need some time to speak.” Corasta said, as she walked. “You really should go in there. We’ll let ourselves out.” she said to Gurjin as Olet stood.  
“I’ll send the midwife around?” Olet asked, Corasta shook her head.  
“Not yet. That can wait till tomorrow.” Corasta said, she flapped her hands at Gurjin. “Now go. She needs you now.” she added impatiently, as Gurjin turned towards the sleeping room. He heard Olet and Corasta leaving as the roar in his ears grew louder.

Please Review


	17. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corasta is spot on. Naia and Gurjin make a deal. Amri and Elta have to somehow fulfill that deal.

Gurjin walked on quivering knees to the sleeping room. Elta was knelt on the bedding, her dress askew from Corasta’s examination. She looked quite shocked.  
“She, she said I was nearly two umum along. That’s why the babe is so strong.” Elta said softly.  
“We made the babe on First Night.” Gurjin pointed out, falling to his knees next to Elta, she snorted softly at his gracelessness and leaned into his hug. “I asked her to teach Naia her sensing techniques. She agreed to try.” 

“Did she manage to find out if it’s male or female?” Gurjin asked, his priorities were straight in his opinion, Elta giggled a little hysterically.  
“She wants to examine Naia before she tells us the gender.” Elta said, she stood, paced a moment, then sat and just looked out of sorts. “I don’t know what to do. I’ve been carrying all this time!” she said in a slight panic.  
“You and Naia both, apparently.” Gurjin drawled with a grin. “Mother will probably explode with pride.”

“I was showing by now with Esten! Look! My belly is still flat!” Elta said, standing up and pulling her dress up to show Gurjin how flat she was.  
“We’ve been doing a lot, eating less, going from Sog to here. Some of the weight a female gains is from her lightening her duties and resting from the strain. You’ll pop eventually.” Gurjin said with a larger grin, as Elta smacked him with the hem of her dress.

“You are being infuriatingly logical! Why aren’t you losing your mind too?!” Elta snapped loudly. “I’m trying to get properly worked up and you keep pulling the rug out from under me!” Gurjin grinned broadly and wickedly, and Elta’s mind stuttered and screamed danger at her for a moment.  
“It’s not good for a female to get upset while she’s carrying.” Gurjin said in such a sickly sweet tone, that Elta shrieked wordlessly and pummeled him with a pillow. 

Gurjin let Elta beat him with a pillow for a few moments, before simply snatching the pillow and picking her up and kissing her till she was breathless. Then he set her down on the bedding and kissed her till she was ready to crawl into his clothes with him before stripping them both and joining with her gently and lingeringly. He took care to be gentle with Elta, although that care evaporated when she demanded he either move faster or harder, or stop entirely. She wasn’t a delicate porcelain doll to be treated with nebrie calfskin gloves. It wasn’t easy to end a pregnancy with love making. 

Gurjin was laying next to Elta, his hand on her stomach, idly tracing runes on her skin.  
“What do you think of Melia? It means honey buzzle.” Gurjin asked softly.  
“That’s a lovely name. How do you feel about Paliki for a boy?” Elta asked. “Your father said it was his father’s name one evening. I’m not sure what it means, though.”  
“It’s a Sifan name. My great grandmother heard it while she and my great grandfather were trading. It means something like hooyim rider, I think.” Gurjin explained, he sighed happily. “Do you still want to go to Stone in the Wood?” he asked, looking up at Elta.

“Of course. I won’t be ready to give birth for nearly a trine. At least eight more unum, if Corasta is correct. Besides, I’ve never been beyond the Plains before now. I’d love to see all of Thra, but Stone in the Wood, and Sami Thicket will do for now.”  
“After the babe is born, we’ll all travel. To Harar, the Sifan Coast, sail out to Cera’Na. You name it and we’ll go.” Gurjin said, with a sigh. “I wonder if we’ll get lucky and have twins.”  
“I think you’ve gotten lucky enough for one day.” Elta murmured, stroking Gurjin’s hair.

“I was surprised with Olet’s reaction to seeing you. I thought he’d become a weeping wreck.” Gurjin said, pulling himself up to face Elta.  
“He’s never been one to lose his head. Flights of fancy, and pits of despair. But only for good reasons. He was over the moons when he was picked for Sandmaster training, but he was devastated when his father’s ancient crystal skimmer Kollu died.” Elta said. “He had done his grieving, and only felt sadness with reminders. A chance lost by a twist of fate, and the lies of an angry father.” Elta explained, and giggled lightly as Gurjin kissed her jaw.

“I know it still makes you sad. But I hope you’ll be able to put it behind you.” said Gurjin.  
“I will, sooner or later, the hurt will fade again, and I’ll forget. We’ll be mated a long time with plenty of childlings to help me lose that memory.” Elta said, nuzzling under Gurjin’s chin and slipping her arms around him. They cuddled until Elta’s stomach growled, making Gurjin grin.  
“Come on, you have to eat for two now.” Gurjin stated and helped Elta to her feet. She rolled her eyes at him.

“No wonder why females put on so much weight, they’re deprived of activity and made to eat more than they need.” Elta said haughtily. “Is that how you want me? Fat and unable to move?” she asked with a laugh.  
“If you get big enough, I’ll just roll you around like a fizzgig.” Gurjin laughed as Elta used the pole of the hut to steady herself as she laughed as well. They managed to get to the dining cavern without any incident. “Can I tell Naia and the others?”

“Certainly.” Elta said, Gurjin hurried her over to where Naia, Amri, and Kylan were sitting, and eating the evening meal. “I want what Kylan has.” Elta stated, eyeing Kylan’s roasted vegetables, with a warm, savoury sauce drizzled over.  
“It’s delicious.” Kylan mumbled around a mouthful of vegetables, he was on his second plate. Gurjin hurried off to get their dinners.  
“He has something he wants to tell everyone.” Elta said, after watching Gurjin head to the serving tables. He came back with two bowls of the vegetables and sauce, having found the aroma delectable as well. They ate in silence with Gurjin going back for seconds for both of them.

Naia became exasperated and lost patience.  
“What is it you want to tell us?!” Naia finally demanded loudly. Gurjin smirked at her.  
“You still have to deal with mother first. But Elta has sprouted my seedling.” Gurjin said proudly. “And it may have happened around First Night.” he added. Naia looked from her brother to Elta, speechless. She just gawked for a moment, while Kylan choked down his dinner.  
Congratulations! Have you discussed names?” Kylan asked excitedly, after clearing his airways.  
“Does that mean you and Naia somehow synchronized your fertility?” Amri asked in confusion.  
“I don’t think so. But it was First Night, which is a fertility ritual too.” Naia pointed out. “It’s likely that more than just the two of us are carrying.” she added.

“Do you know yet if it is a boy or girl?” Kylan asked, Naia looked at him, then smiled at Elta and Gurjin.  
“No. But we have come up with a couple names, one for either gender.” Elta said.  
“Melia for a girl, or Paliki for a boy.” Gurjin said, Naia’s face fell. “What is it?”  
“I wanted to use Paliki.” Naia said softly. Gurjin pursed his lips for a moment, thinking.  
“First one to have a boy gets the name.” Gurjin said, holding out his hand to Naia, she brightened and shook Gurjin’s hand.  
“Deal.” Naia said, and laughed with the others. 

Please Review


	18. Sand Skimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short journey from the Wellspring to the Dark Wood.

A few days later, Naia was standing with Amri, about to say goodbye Kylan, Gurjin and Elta. The three Gelflings were packed and ready to head to Stone in the Wood, their belongings all packed into Ichav’s sand skimmer. He and his second would make the trip to and from the border, before rejoining with their Xeric, and preparing to leave the Wellspring. The birth of his daughter would delay that by another week, but it had been expected. 

Amol and Esten were demanding hugs from Gurjin and Elta and begging Kylan to sing them one last tale. Corasta and Olet had said their goodbyes the night before, and gave Elta a large amount of embroidery threads as a going away gift. Harkol had given them a large, thick blanket he had traded the Sifa for and couldn’t use in the heat of the desert. Gurjin had given his blanket from Sog to Naia, since she would be going over the mountains and would welcome the extra warmth.

Elta gave Naia a bag full of infant clothes, all that she had finished by the time they would go their separate ways.  
“We may both be in Sog for the birth of our childlings, but if you come across someone who needs these more, give them the clothes. I can always make more for you.” Elta said, and hugged Naia, they shed some tears, neither had a friend quite like the other in their lives.   
“I’ll do so, but only if it’s needed. You worked so hard on all of this.” Naia said, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

“Baby clothes are easy to make. I’ll have to let out all my clothes soon, and you won’t have a seamstress on hand to do the same for you.” Elta said with a chuckle.  
“I can always swipe some larger male clothing. Their trousers have laces up the front. Makes fitting a little easier. “ Naia pointed out. “Besides, I have a couple pairs of Gurjin’s old pants for that eventuality. I’ll just pick up the hems a little.” Naia and Elta started giggling.  
“Amri is far too slim for you to wear his trousers?” Elta asked with another giggle.  
“He does like the loose fitting blouse Spritons wear. I’ll snitch that if my shirts stop fitting.” Naia said in a whisper, grinning at Elta, they hugged again, and Elta climbed into the sand skimmer while Gurjin hugged Naia and Amri farewell. He got into the sand skimmer and waved as Ichav let the sail down to catch the wind. 

Kylan watched carefully, as did Gurjin, both were interested in how skimmers worked. Gurjin wanted to know how different they were from Drenchen catamarans, and Kylan was interested from an intellectual point of view. Gurjin soon realized that there was no current to fight against, the sails caught the heat from the sand, and the wind to allow forward motion. Steering was done by spilling heat from either of the side sails, or by catching the wind for hard turns. They took a rest near midday, but Gurjin insisted on sailing the skimmer himself, allowing Ichav and his second to continue to rest, while giving him some needed direction. Kylan took a turn sailing, for a couple hours, but he wasn’t as strong as Gurjin or the Dousan, he had to stop sooner, but Ichav took over, being fully rested.

It took only a few hours to cross the hottest part of the Crystal Desert, since the wind from the Claw Mountains stayed with them. They reached the Dark Wood, with plenty of daylight left, and said goodbye to Ichav. Gurjin invited him and his family to Sog in the early spring. It would still be cool, but warm enough for travel with an infant and two active childlings. Ichav accepted the offer, and agreed to see them the following spring. Elta asked him to extend the invitation to Harkol and Olet, and their families, as she hugged Ichav. He agreed, but said Maudra Seethi had to allow that many Sandmasters to leave their Xerics. Elta nodded and hugged him again, before he left in his skimmer. Gurjin and Kylan waved as the skimmer vanished from sight. 

Kylan was concerned about the Dousan getting back to the Wellspring before dark, Elta told him they’d flip the skimmer on it’s side and sleep under the sail if they had to, but they’d likely reach the longest finger of the Claw Mountains and camp there before they lost the heat. Gurjin pointed out that the wind could shift and they may just make it to the Wellspring or within calling distance of Ichav’s crystal skimmer and it would drag the sand skimmer back. 

Gurjin checked his map and led them into the Dark Woods. They would travel until dark and make camp. Gurjin wouldn’t let Elta pull the hand cart, and she and Kylan shared a knowing look. They found it was easier to collect firewood and haul it with them rather than hunt around in the dark for a few damp sticks. Elta had to wrap Gurjin’s hands to keep him from developing blisters from the handles of the cart, Kylan found some antiseptic roots, to make a tincture to keep them from developing infections from scratches. They didn’t have meat for the stew pot that night, so Kylan’s pot was used for the tincture. 

Please Review


	19. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they enter the Dark Forest, they are reminded that they are living in a time of danger.

Gurjin woke to raised voices. Kylan and Elta were arguing over something, usually what went into the soup pot. He stretched, and heard his back crack loudly. He already missed sleeping on the thick rugs and cushions of the Dousan. Elta poked her head into the small shelter they had all slept in. Gurjin had not liked that idea at all, he wanted Elta and privacy, but since he had vetoed tents for the three day journey, he was responsible for Kylan not having his own tent.

“Good, you’re awake, come out here and agree with me.” Elta said with a grin.  
“Agree about what?” Gurjin asked with a yawn.  
“That merkeeps aren’t supposed to be sweetened, but salted or spiced. Kylan found a big patch of them.” Elta explained, she and Kylan enjoyed bickering about food.  
“They can be sweetened for breakfast, but salt and spice are for supper.” Gurjin said, putting his braids in order and shuffling out of the shelter. Elta pouted a little, until Gurjin kissed her head and hugged her.

“Sweet for breakfast, then?” Kylan called from the fire, he was slicing merkeeps into the empty pot to fry them in pressed vegetable oil, a very dear item to him. He had traded some of his song scrolls for a small bottle, and used it sparingly. But it kept his food from touching grease from meat. Elta stuck her tongue out at Kylan as he chuckled, enjoying his victory. 

Elta carefully poured sweetgrass oil into the pot, until Kylan motioned her to stop. They both sniffed the steam appreciatively, and Gurjin thought they looked like tree creepers with their eyes closed, he snickered to himself and went to fetch water from the stream they had found the evening before.

Elta washed their dishes, while both males packed up camp, and met Elta at the stream to pack and begin travelling again. They passed seemingly abandoned, groups of cabins, that made them nervous and walk faster through these places. Some of the cabins had burned to the ground, Gurjin said it was from unattended cooking fires, or lamps that used oil to burn and had burst. Elta started shaking as she saw these burned cabins, they reminded her of her own village and how it had burned to the ground.

“This is frightening. Are we close to Stone in the Wood?” Elta asked, so frightened, she was trembling and near tears, Kylan and Gurjin were also very unnerved at the sight of these silent little villages. Gurjin didn’t tell the other two about the strange tracks he had seen in protected areas under the trees, or about the lack of gelfling bodies in the burned cabins and huts. The villages weren’t razed. They were invaded, and the occupants taken prisoner, and Gurjin knew exactly where those prisoners were taken, the divots in his shoulders ached at the thought.

“If we push through the night, we can be at Stone in the Wood after midnight, when the second sister is at her peak.” Gurjin said quietly. He didn’t want to draw attention by being overly loud.  
“I’m all for that.” Kylan said, with a shudder.  
“I as well.” Elta agreed, “We’ll each pull the cart. Or two at at time after dark.” she suggested.

They scurried away from the small village, and avoided any more they came upon. They stopped to eat a meal near dark, and kept moving quickly, taking turns to pull the cart, and feeling as though something was watching them. They were all relieved to see the warm glow of the Crucible through the trees as they entered Stone in the Wood’s borders. The patrol guard sent them to the small inn, and told them to remain indoors after dark, gelflings had gone missing and whole hunting and gathering camps were simply gone.

“I hope your friend is alright.” Elta said, laying on the bed and spreading her hair across the blanket. “A real bed.” she said, yawning as Kylan and Gurjin chuckled. Gurjin dug out the thick blanket Harkol had given them and threw it over Elta, she squawked in surprise. Kylan gathered his belongings.  
“I’ll see you both tomorrow. Good night.” Kylan said and left to go to his room. Gurjin had made it clear that he was not sharing a room with anyone other than Elta, and had paid the innkeeper for two rooms. Kylan had joked about being a third cart wheel and accepted the room gratefully. He wanted his own space as well.

“Rian is no push over.” Gurjin said to Elta as he stripped off his travel clothes.  
“Not him, the Grottan girl. What was her name?” Elta asked, she was pulling off her shoes and stockings. “You have so much faith in him. How could he do anything else?”  
“Her name is Deet. She was chosen by the Sanctuary Tree to help clear the Darkening.” Gurjin said, he lay on the bed and drew Elta close, as she was trying to douse the glow lamp. He took it, and blew on the little fire moths to make them dim their light. Elta pulled the thick blanket over them and snuggled into Gurjin’s arms.

“I hope she’s well. And your friend Rian as well.” Elta said, letting Gurjin nuzzle his nose into her hair.   
“They’ll be just fine. I can only hope for that much.” Gurjin murmured sleepily, he fell asleep listening to Ela’s gentle breathing. 

Please Review


	20. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation. Gurjin convinces Elta to stay in Stone in the Wood for a while.

They slept late the next morning, only waking when Kylan knocked on their door and called for them to wake. There were people waiting for all of them. Gurjin groaned sleepily, but climbed out of the bed, pulling Elta with him. She muttered darkly, Kylan was not her favourite person when he had to wake her. She muttered and grumbled all the way down to the communal dining hall. After eating a hot meal, however, she began to perk up. Gurjin nearly inhaled three plates full, he had missed the satisfying Stonewood food he had enjoyed whenever he was off duty from the castle.

Gurjin led Elta to the Maudra’s meeting hall, pointing out the pub and all his and Rian’s favourite spots. He made note of the storage houses. They seemed to be full, but with the blight and many farms lost, it could be that was all there was for the coming cold season. The Stonewood had most of summer and autumn yet to continue gathering food for the mild winter they would have. They were only a quarter way through a warm ninet after all, food wouldn’t be overly scarce. Gurjin was practically dancing as he took Elta’s hand and pulled her close. She smiled at him, and followed along. It was common for visitors to announce themselves to the current Maudra, so that she may decide how to welcome them.

Gurjin spoke to the guard outside the hal, and was sent through, immediately. Gurjin led Elta in, proudly, then stopped in his tracks, causing Elta to walk into his back.  
“Rian?!” Gurjin said loudly, gawking at a disgruntled Rian, sitting on the Maudra’s throne with a plain copper circlet on his head.  
“Hey, Gurjin.” Rian said, failing to keep a grin off his face.   
“You! But, only a Maudra!” Gurjin stammered in shock. “What’s going on?”  
“My clan seems to think I’m best for the position at this point in time. So now it’s Captain Rian, War Prince of Stone in the Wood.” Rian said, gesturing grandly and bowing dramatically.   
“But what about the Maudra?” Elta asked, as Gurjin laughed at Rian.  
“Maudra Fara’s apprentice is still mostly untrained. She’s gone to apprentice with Maudra Mera for a few unum. Then she’ll travel through the rest of the clans to gain their knowledge. I’m a place keeper for now.” Rian explained. “But, who are you?” he asked, turning to look at Elta.  
“This is Elta, we’re handfasted. Is this why I only got one letter from you in Sog?” Gurjin asked, feigning offence.

“I’ve been sending letters every week. You’ve only gotten one?” Rian said, standing and walking over to hug Gurjin. “And you’re handfasted? That’s wonderful. Finally, some good news.” Rian said with a grin, and letting Gurjin wrap him in a bone creaking hug. They held tight, Rian seeming to not want to let go of Gurjin.  
“Rian?” Gurjin prompted softly.  
“It’s been a long time since we’ve had anything to look forward to. And you and Kylan are the first people I’ve seen happy in that time.” Rian mumbled, relaxing in Gurjin’s grip. “It’s a weight off to see smiling faces without fear behind those smiles.”  
“Oh.” Gurjin breathed out, worry in his tone. Rian chuckled humourlessly.  
“Don’t worry. It’s just been rather stressful lately with all the attacks.” Rian said, rubbing his neck and wincing as it cracked audibly.

“I think we need to talk, over a few pints. We’ll have a proper night at the pub.” Gurjin said brightly, Rian looked relieved.  
“I could use a night off.” Rian said, then spoke to the young female next to the throne. She nodded and took out a small, but thick book and began writing. “Alright, I have a few things to do, but I’ll meet you at the pub for dinner and a drink.” Rian said, Gurjin hugged him again.  
“There’s so much to tell you, but we’ll wait till later.” Gurjin said, he pulled Elta close. “If good news is what you want. We’ve got plenty.” he added with a bright grin. Rian smiled, it made him look less exhausted. Elta could see why Naia would refer to him as handsome.   
“It was nice to finally meet you.” Elta said, as she and Gurjin turned to leave, Rian smiled and nodded at her as he went to sit again and took a scroll from a young male who had entered through a different door.

Elta hurried after Gurjin as he headed outside into the sunlight. Elta liked the way the sun hit the thin golden strands in his hair, making them sparkle. She hoped those little high lights would appear in their childling’s hair. It would make a lovely contrast to her black hair. Esten had gotten only one streak of red in his blue black Dousan hair. Elta wished for a moment that she could decide how her childling’s looked, but dismissed that. It would be against Thra’s will to try to make anything outside Thra’s own design. 

“Do you want to take a bath? They have a huge bath house, with lots of hot water.” Gurjin said, “And private bathrooms.” he added suggestively. Elta turned red, other gelfling were snickering at Gurjin’s unashamed question.   
“Not so loud, please Gurjin. I don’t know these gelfling.” Elta whispered anxiously, keeping her eyes downcast. Gurjin stopped and turned to her.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Gurjin said softly, Elta smiled at him. “Now let’s go!” he said, taking her hand and hauling her to the bath house, while Elta squeaked in surprise. They stopped at the inn to gather their things and fresh clothing, then went to the bathhouse, where he requested a private room. 

Stonewood gelflings were clever, and had used pipes to move hot water from heated cisterns on the ground floor, to the smaller rooms in the large bath house. They had even taken the irrigation ideas farmers used and made pipes spray hot and cold water over standing gelflings. Gurjin seemed to really enjoy that hot spray as his gills flared while he stood under the stream of water. Elta watched as the water drained away into a small grate in the floor, then she looked over at the large wooden tub that was already half full of hot water. She had never seen anything quite like the taps and showers that were in Stone in the Wood. 

“If we can go to Harar, you’ll be amazed at their hot springs. It’s a bit of a walk, but they have an inn and cabins to sleep in if you don’t want to go down the mountain right away.” Gurjin said, testing the water in the tub. “The cold water cistern is on the roof, so the water just falls through the pipes. I don’t know how they get the hot water up.” Gurjin said, Elta had shown great interest in the pipes and the water.  
“I think it’s wonderful. Imagine having water whenever you needed? You wouldn’t have to go outside to a well in the cold, and you’d be able to have a cool drink without having to wait for it to cool in the creek for hours first.” Elta said wistfully.

“Ma wants to incorporate it into the water closets too. So we don’t have to leave it to wash our hands and touch everything on our way to the basin.” Gurjin said, pulling Elta close so he could nibble on her ear.  
“A tub and one of those sprayers in your own home. You’d never have to leave and get rained on, or cold just to take a bath.” Elta suggested.  
”But then you’d never see anyone.” Gurjin pointed out, he enjoyed bathing with friends and family, and Elta had become accustomed to it as well.  
“I just meant for when we have little ones running around and they need a bath. Or if it’s just us and no one around to hear.” Elta said softly, her cheeks and ears turning pink, Gurjin’s ears flicked back and then laid low on his head, a sign he was being sly. Card games with him were easy to win.  
“I see. Well, until then, we’ve got this great big tub to ourselves, and we need to get in some practice for the next time we try to make another seedling.” Gurjin said suggestively, kissing Elta’s neck and making her laugh as he pulled her onto his lap.

They left the bathhouse nearly an hour later, the matron at the front desk kept her thoughts to herself, but the set of her ears told Gurjin and Elta that she knew what they had been doing in the bath room, and Elta blushed dark red and kept her eyes on Gurjin’s back as they walked out. They were still too early to go to the pub and meet Rian, so they found Kylan and spoke with hm, getting caught up with the situation.

“The things attacking the villages is something they’ve never seen before.” Kylan said, he picked up a hand drawn picture. “Brea saw one before Seladon made her go back to Harar.” he added, holding out the picture to Gurjin and Elta.  
“What is this thing?” Gurjin asked, looking at the picture. “It looks like a giant arathim.”  
“It is, and it isn’t.” Kylan said cryptically. “Seladon thinks the scientist has perverted the Crystal’s power even more and has brought these creatures to life, from already being dead. They were dead arathim, stitched together, amplifying crystals are in place where a brain would be, and they just keep going, until they are knocked down and defeated. Landstriders have been seen to trample them, but they get up most of the time.” Kylan said, reading from a report.

“They’ve been kidnapping gelflings.” Elta said softly.  
“And podlings and other creatures. The Skeksis have gone mad with the power they get from our essence.” Kylan said softly. “Your village…” he began.  
“May have been one of the first to be taken. My family may have been killed immediately, or drained by the Crystal.” Elta said, coming to the same conclusion Kylan did.  
“Have they attacked our larger settlements?” Gurjin asked, looking at the map Kylan had gotten a hold of, it showed the pattern of attacks on the small settlements.  
“No, there seems to be only a dozen of these things, so maybe these small villages are just trials to make sure these things are battle ready.” Kylan suggested, Elta made a gagging sound, and Gurjin turned to comfort her. “Hundreds have gone missing in the past few unum alone.” Kylan said despondently.

“We’ll have to up our evacuation plans, then.” Gurjin said. “I’ll let Rian know, we have to move faster.” he promised, Kylan nodded.  
“The Vapra have emptied Harar and most of their farmlands. Seladon has the Sifa taking as many people on their ships as possible. Onica and Maurdra Ethri have found places that would be impossible for these creatures to get to. She’s stopped with the small groups, and has sent word to as many people as can get to Harar.” Kylan said.  
“The Drenchen and the Dousan haven’t heard anything about this.” Gurjin said angrily.  
“The Dousan are protected by the desert. These creatures are black as pitch. The suns would cook them in their shells. But according to the guards, messages have been sent to the Drenchen.” Kylan explained.

“Nothing has gotten through.” Gujin said. “Rian has been sending me letters, but I’ve only seen one and that was almost five unum ago.” he added, calming down  
“Maybe the All Maudra thought that the Drenchen closed their borders?” Kylan suggested carefully. Elta suddenly spoke up.  
“Has anyone heard from the Grottans? Deet?” Elta asked, getting herself under control.  
“The whole Grottan clan was on the first ships out of Harar. Seladon insisted, since they were the smallest clan, and lacked any way to protect themselves, except Amri and Deet.” Kylan said. “They didn’t want to go, until Seladon told them that they were a liability to the rest of the resistance. They did not like that, and the arathim, reportedly, had to carry several of them wrapped in silk.” Kylan said, holding up another report, and an accompanying picture.  
“How did you get all these?” Gurjin asked, suddenly noticing the stacks of papers and log books.  
“Rian told his page to give me everything I asked for. I’m sure he thought I would be after Stonewood song books.” Kylan said with a devious grin, Gurjin grinned back and they started reading through the reports more carefully. 

Elta preferred not to interrupt, and would wait for Gurjin to explain things to her, she had seen the fires turn blue, and heard Rians message, even though her village believed that the war wouldn’t reach them as far out on the Plains as they were. They were very wrong. Elta left the inn while the males were up to their ears in the reports and went looking for luncheon. She found the communal kitchen and asked for a meal basket for three. The young male brightened and tried to flirt with her, making Elta blush, she wasn’t accustomed to being flirted with by anyone other than Gurjin anymore. She stammered her thanks and left with her ears tucked against her head, showing she was uncomfortable. 

She heard an elderly male scolding the younger one, who tried to defend himself by saying she was prettier than the young females still in the town. Elta heard a yelp, and then laughter. The younger male probably caught the tossed peach berry in the chest, from a young female who had been at the kitchen as well as Elta and took offense at being called less pretty.

Elta found Kylan and Gurjn still in Kylan’s room, reading the last of the reports. She held up the large basket and both immediately began clearing up the papers. Reading was hungry work, it seemed. Elta listened as the males discussed the reports, she was gleaning information from them and putting together a picture of how dangerous the situation truly was.

“I don’t think we should stay here for more than a couple weeks. These things will eventually attack Stone in the Wood.” Elta said to Gurjin, he looked torn.  
“An unum, no more than that.” Gurjin stated, “I said I’d help with finding Deet. And some of these reports gives me a good idea on where she’s gone.” Elta winced slightly.  
“I know how much you want to find your friend and help Rian, but our priorities have changed.” Elta pointed out, trying to keep from obligating Gurjin into doing as she wanted. “I need you more now, and this isn’t a safe place for me to be. Not with those things getting closer every day.” Gurjin looked down, he had momentarily forgotten that his responsibilities had changed quite a lot in the past two weeks.  
“That’s right. You aren’t a fighter either. Not that I’m much better.” Kylan said, with a rueful chuckle.  
“You can use a bow and arrows. I’d be lucky to swing a club accurately.” Elta said dryly. “I’m a liability now, and my need for protection is doubled now that I’m carrying.” she added.  
“I’ll do what I can, but I need an unum. There are empty houses we can use, instead of staying in the inn. Rian will find a good place for us to stay.” Gurjin said.  
“One unum and a house near the middle of town. As safe as possible.” Elta agreed, she didn’t like it, but they would need that much time to earn enough money to buy travel rations and another tent. She would also need that time to begin working on her own clothing to allow for her pregnancy, and clothing for her infant and Naia’s. “But if we can leave sooner, then I’d like to go back to Sog. I’d feel safer there. Those beasts would sink in the swamps.” she pointed out. 

“If we have to go back, we will. Those things don’t seem to be able to keep up with those fleeing. Just those they catch unaware or fighting back.” Gurjin said, hugging Elta warmly.  
“Opportunistic then. They may be slow and somewhat clumsy.” Kylan said thoughtfully. “The Dousan and the Drenchen may be the safest of those on land. The Sifa can leave.”  
“What if they abandon us here and sail away to safety?” Elta asked, suddenly frightened.  
“Maudra Ethri has been staying in Harar, as well as many of the Sifan’s childlings, at least two from each ship. Ethri knows her people, she’s made herself and those childlings willing hostages to enforce the evacuation accord.” Kylan explained. “Seladon has them under paladin watch as a way to keep them safe from kidnapping and attack. Apparently, they have the run of the Citadel and the grounds.” he added chuckling. Seladon was not accustomed to disorder and may be ready to pack the Sifa childlings off to the nearest deserted island.

Elta wound up falling asleep for a short time as Kylan and Gurjin kept discussing the reports and the strange creatures. She woke up with a frightened gasp, in an empty room. The males had left her to nap and had gone off to meet with Rian. Elta put her hand over her heart, feeling how hard it was pounding from the dream she had. She went to hers and Gurjin’s room, not especially eager to leave the inn. She pulled out her sewing basket and began working on some embroidery she had wanted to get done, but found her hands were shaking too much to keep the threads smooth. She packed her basket away with a sigh, and ran her hand through her loose hair. She decided to braid her hair and go find the only gelflings she knew in Stone in the Wood.

Please Review


	21. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the pub with Kylan and Rian. Gurjin was enjoying himself, until Elta walked in.

Gurjin, Kylan, and Rian were sat with a few other former castle guards, they were eating and all had the largest wooden mugs full of ale that Elta had ever seen. She tried to find a way over, but kept getting bumped into and thrown off course. She stepped on someone's foot after being none too gently shoved from behind. The male whose foot she trod on turned with a scowl on his face, that cleared into a leer when he realized he was looking at a pretty female. Elta stammered an apology, while trying to hurry away, only to be pulled back and have a heavy arm slung around her shoulders and a large mug shoved into her hands. 

“What’s your hurry, lassywings? We haven’t seen a pretty thing like you in a while. All we want is a moment of your time. Stay awhile and have a drink with us.” said the large male wheedling. Elta tried to refuse again, but the male wouldn’t let her go.   
“She doesn’t have any time to spend with you, laddiebuck.” growled a deep voice, and the weight on Elta’s shoulders disappeared and the group of males were on their feet, shouting protests. The large male was dwarfed by an angry Gurjin, who was holding the male by the scruff of his neck and dangling his feet a few inches off the floor.

“Now, see here, Drenchen! We weren’t hurtin…” began a young male.  
“You had your hands on her without permission. She was trying to get away from you, and you wouldn’t let her leave.” Gurjin said, raising his voice. “You’re all soldiers from the Castle guard. This is not behaviour Captain Ordon or Prince Rian would approve of in any way. Your own parents would be ashamed of you!” Gurjin shouted, he had learned to shout from his drill instructors, his voice carried over the now somewhat quiet pub. Scowls began appearing on the other patrons faces as they realized what had happened.

“We was only having fun.” muttered another male, Gurjin turned on him so quickly, his braids whipped a couple onlookers.  
“Did it look like she was having fun too? She looked frightened to me.” Gurjin growled and loomed over the male, he dropped the first offender on the table, making him groan in pain. “And I do not like it when my mate is frightened. I promised she would be safe in Stone in the Wood. You’ve made me a liar.” Gurjin hissed at the younger male, who was now cowering into his chair.

“I..I’m sorry..” stammered the male, Gurjin snorted.  
“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to her. She’s the one you’ve wronged.” Gurjin snarled at the males, as older guards had found out what had happened and caught the ones trying to escape.  
The five males stammered out an apology to a bewildered Elta, before being marched outside by the older guards, ones who hadn’t drank more than necessary, and were clear headed.

“What will happen to them?” Elta asked as Gurjin led her to his and Rian’s table.   
“The old guards will drill them till midnight. They know better than to behave like rutting beasts.” Gurjin growled, “They would’ve already learned that, they were serving at the castle with us for several trine now.” Gurjin said, he pulled a chair out for Elta and took the mug from her. She had forgotten that she was holding it.  
“Ma says it’s best females don’t consume ale or spirits while carrying.” Gurjin said gently, holding Elta’s hand. A male hurried up and asked for Elta’s food request. “The grilled vegetables, and some hot ta?” Gurjin suggested, Elta nodded and the server ran off.

“Is she alright?” Rian asked, he had been ready to dive into a fight with Gurjin, but the old guards had quelled that uprising.   
“I think she’s had a bit of a shock.” Kylan said, coming around the table to check Elta over.   
“I’ll be fine. Just a little rattled. I’ve never been accosted before.” Elta said with a waver in her voice.  
“The babe?” Gurjin asked worriedly. Rian’s eyes went wide as he registered what Gurjin had said.  
“Will be fine. They didn’t do much more than jostle me a tad roughly.” Elta said with a smile at Gurjin, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment.  
“A baby?” Rian demanded, leaning forward to eye Gurjin.  
“Yes. I’m going to be a father soon. Elta and I have started our family. You’d know if messages were getting through.” Gurjin pointed out.  
“We don’t know why the messages have stopped being delivered.” Rian said rolling his eyes. “But congratulations to you two!” Rian shouted, holding up his mug and their table mates followed suit. Soon the whole pub was offering up congratulations, and word would get to the older guards that the young males had been harassing a carrying female, and they would regret their life choices that led to them joining the guard in the first place.

Kylan was called on to sing the story of the battle of Stone in the Wood, and Elta listened, entranced, Kylan was a very skilled story singer, and it seemed he had an effect on females who were listening. As Kylan sang, Elta was drawn into an almost dream fast state for a moment, simple pleasure flooded her mind and then she woke up and blinked.  
“Gurjin!” Elta hissed, pinching him to get his attention. Gurjin hissed a curse and turned to Elta.  
“What is it?” Gurjin asked, rubbing the spot where Elta had pinched him, harder than she intended.

“Your childling just dream fasted with me for the very first time.” Elta said happily. “I think it likes Kylan’s singing, and the sound of his firca.” she added, putting her hands over Gurjin’s when he put them on her stomach.  
“Now all he has to do is make your belly pop.” Gurjin said with a grin, and kissed Elta as she grimaced at him for ruining the sweet moment they were having. “We can pack Kylan into a pocket and have him come out whenever the babe needs soothing and we can’t do it.” Gurjin suggested with a chuckle, making Elta laugh at his absurd suggestion. They leaned into each other, making ridiculous suggestions on how to keep Kylan around to soothe their childling. 

They eventually made a scene, when Gurjin suggested keeping Kylan in with the clean nappies, and Elta lost her composure. They apologized for interrupting Kylans’ singing, and left, still trying to smother their laughter. Rian had heard most of what they were laughing about, and told Kylan what he had heard, including Elta’s short dream fast. Kylan was very flattered, those first dream fasts usually happened when the mother was eating something the infant had caused her to crave. 

“What did the babe show you?” Gurjin asked, incredibly interested.  
“I didn’t see anything. I felt pleasure, happiness. Just as Kylan was singing his third verse. Like when I think on how sweet you are to me.” Elta explained, “Esten preferred my voice in song. And I squawk like a day peeper. My singing voice is awful.” she added with a grimace, Gurjin smiled at her, but didn’t dispute her. She couldn’t carry a melody if it was written down and kept in a box.  
“I won’t see anything for a while yet. The babe’s only just formed ear drums. It’s likely it doesn’t have actual ears yet. They tend to look like quilless eels this early. It’s likely only the size of my smallest finger right now.” Elta said gently, patting Gurjin’s head as he sat on the floor with his ear pressed against Elta’s belly. “I think if you talk to it, it will know your voice and be calmed by your presence after it’s birth.” she added as Gurjin sighed.

“Ma said the same thing. It helps the brain form, and if we dream fast, it gets to see our faces and know us when it’s born.” Gurjin said, Elta blinked at that information, she hadn’t been told that while she had carried Esten. “Esten had to wait a long time for his parents. This one will have everything it needs. When Ichav comes to Sog, you’ll have to invite Esten to dream fast with you and the babe. And Amol too, because he will do everything Esten does.” Gurjin said, Elta shook a little and he looked up.  
“I was going to ask how you would feel if I were to ask that very question.” Elta said, her hand to her mouth and tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Esten was robbed of his mother and father. He deserves this to help ease his fear of being left behind while you and Olet move forward.” Gurjin said, and Elta started sobbing into his shoulder.  
“You great, wonderful, gelfling!” Elta said with a hiccup, and Gurjin chuckled and let Elta cry on him. Stone in the Wood had a laundry near the inn, so he didn’t worry about his clothes getting cried on. Elta soon stopped crying, and sniffled a little for a few minutes, before suddenly grabbing Gurjin’s hand and initiating a dream fast. 

Gurjin felt curiosity, a touch of concern, then sleepiness, before snapping out of the dream fast.  
“Was that?” Gurjin asked, startled.  
“It was. I only have a moment’s warning before it overtakes me for only a few seconds.” Elta said with a smile at Gurjin, he looked a little shocked, and elated at having dream fasted with his childling.  
“He’s really... there.” Gurjin said, a little dizzy as reality finally set in. He buried Elta in a hug, and felt tears escape his eyes.  
“Are you crying?” Elta asked, feeling something warm on her head.  
“Tears of happiness. Rian’s going to get us a house tomorrow. We’ll be able to do this in our own place, until we go back to Sog.” Gurjin said, wiping his eyes, and letting Elta run her thumb under his eye gently. She gave him a sweet smile, one that crinkled the skin at the outer edges of her eyes, she’d have wrinkles there when she was older, but they were proof that she smiled more than she frowned. Gurjin hugged her close, hoping for another dream fast with their infant, but Elta couldn’t feel anything beyond a bit of a fluttery feeling in her lower abdomen. 

Please Review


	22. Moving Day

Elta dusted the kitchen of the house while Rian and Gurjin were moving heavier furniture into the bedroom, a grunt of pain told her one had dropped the bed on the other. This had happened with the long sofa Rian had found in the store house. Anything too big was put into storage before the houses were closed up. The owners were told that these items may be used to provide comfort for refugees, and that by leaving them, they were abandoning their large furniture.

Elta was grateful, and had plans to patch up the small tear in the cushion. Rian had flipped the cushion, and gave Elta a strained smile. She smiled back and told him she was handy with thread and needle. Rian looked relieved, he had to deal with gelflings demanding finer quality things even though they hadn’t stayed for very long before moving on to the next leg of their journey. Elta had snorted, then pulled out the Dousan blanket and threw it over the sofa, it covered the seat and the back of the sofa.

“If you feel like you need time away, you’re welcome here.” Elta said, Rian looked so happy at her statement, that Elta was suddenly furious at whoever was driving the young male to work so hard and wear himself out. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were hollowed, he wasn’t eating enough or getting enough sleep. Elta left the house to Gurjin to deal with and went looking for foodstuffs. She had cooking to do in the set of well used, and loved, pots she had gotten from the store house. A nice, thick stew, with some herbs and spices that eased stress and helped with sleep. Gurjiin could use a touch of that as well, he was having nightmares ever since they had entered the Dark Woods. 

As she checked the market stalls for ingredients, she came across three of the five males who had accosted her the night before, not a single one made eye contact after realizing who she was. They looked exhausted and had bags deeper than her shopping basket, under their eyes. The older guards must have put them through avery rigorous reminder of their expected conduct. Elta smiled as she remembered Gurjin’s conduct, and felt her ears warm at the memory of him holding one male off the ground, with one arm. He had gotten up earlier than usual, leaving her asleep in the inn, she found out he had met Rian and both had picked up training with each other like they had only stopped a week ago.

Elta found what she was looking for, except for the sleep aid she needed. She didn’t want to go into the woods on her own, so she looked for an apothecary sign. She paused for a moment as a brief dream fast came from her infant, warmth and contentment, the babe was sleeping and broadcasting its state. A strong dream faster, her child may be a scholar, like Kylan, instead of a warrior like Gurjin, although he didn’t seem to mind if their child wasn’t as rowdy as he was. 

Elta found the apothecary and inquired about gentle sleep aids. Ta or herbal would do. The apothecary shook her head, they had no one to gather anything that wasn’t medicinal. Everything was purely functional and had to be gathered during daylight. No night trips for phosphorescent lamp bugs, or glowing lichens. There was only what could be used for injuries and illnesses. Elta left the apothecary with a growing concern. Rian was doing his best with the resources he had, she was sure, but his authoritarian outlook was beginning to hurt his people. 

There were plenty of people with little to do, the blacksmith could easily swing a club if not a sword or spear, the weaponsmith was only fixing a few things at the moment. There hadn’t been a proper battle with the Skeksis in unums. Elta began to think about how to fix the problem of too many hands and not enough work. Gurjin called the look on her face, her ‘Fixing Face’. 

She returned to the little house to find both males sitting, sprawled was a better word, she thought, on the floor. Rian looked up from rubbing his foot, he was the one who caught the bed as it fell, and smiled weakly at Elta. Gurjin had his legs and feet on the sofa, and the rest of him was on the floor. He gave her a cheeky grin as she shook her head at them.

“Rian, do you have a gathering team?” Elta asked carefully.  
“We do, but they’re only gathering what they think is best for now. I keep trying to get them to get sweet grass, and herbs for cooking, but all they come back with is soaproot and medicinal things.” Rian said with a sigh, Elta looked hard at her basket for a moment.  
“Gurjin and I are staying for an unum at least, we’ll need things to do. I expect he’ll want to join you and help with searching for Deet.” Elta began carefully, Rian smiled.  
“We found her, she’s safe. Mother Aughra has been caring for her for a few unum now.” Rian said, standing and wincing a little as he put weight on his foot.  
“That’s a relief.” Gurjin said, rolling over and climbing to his feet. “But keep listening, she’s in full meddling mode.” he added with a grin, Elta chucked a merkeep at him, as Rian chuckled.

“I was going to ask if I may join the gathering teams, I was looking for herbs at the small market and no one has anything that isn’t medicinal. I’m carrying, and I need certain herbs to ease the illness some mornings.” Elta pointed out.  
“I’m not able to enforce any control over the gathering teams. You can join…” Rian began.  
“You can put me in charge, and allow me to tell them what to gather.” Elta said firmly, giving Rian a hard look, he flailed for a moment, but stopped talking. “You are the War Prince and what you say, is what is done.You are equal to a Maudra, until the female chosen returns fully trained correct?” she asked, as she set about preparing her stew.  
“Yes.” Rian said slowly.

“Then use the authority you are given. You give suggestions, they are ignored. Now you have to give orders, they are obeyed, or there are consequences.” Elta said, Rian was a little surprised at how commanding she was.  
“I need to learn how you do that. No one wants to do as I say.” Rian said with a wry look at the floor. Elta lifted his chin.

“Look them in the eye, do not allow them to question you. Your father was a Captain, was he not?” Elta asked turning to chop merkeeps. “And remember that you have a spine.”  
“He was.” Rian said, he started to lower his head, Elta chucked him under the chin.  
“Did he allow his soldiers to question him?” Elta asked pointedly.  
“Only so far as to understand him.” Rian admitted.  
“Was he a good leader?” Elta asked, Gurjin nodded silently. Rian gave him a sidelong look, and Gurjin grinned unrepentantly.   
“Yes, he was.” Rian said firmly, lifting his chin, just as Elta was reaching to smack him again.  
“Then use his example. A good, and fair leader often has to make sure those under his command aren’t taking advantage of his fairness.” Elta said with a smile. “Master Bellanji had to do the same with several young patrol recruits. And Maudra Laesid had to severely reprimand a young female. It’s a difficult task, being a leader, and not one any take lightly.” 

“Very well, if you’re up to it. I’ll put you in charge of the gathering teams.” Rian said with a smile.  
“Thank you. Now get out. Go burn off some of that energy. Gurjin will be insufferable if he isn’t exercised daily.” Elta said with a grin as Rian laughed while Gurjin scoffed.  
“You make it sound like I’m a hyperactive fizzgig.” Gurjin said with a grin as he kissed Elta’s forehead. “You’ve enjoyed that energy.” he added, making Rian choke on his laughter.  
“Yes, but even so, you enjoy hard work.” Elta pointed out. “Dinner will be ready when you return.” Elta said, shooing the males out of the house and enjoying the sudden quiet.

She stoked the fire in the stove, and let the heat soothe her chills. She hadn’t been that willful towards anyone since she was younger, and in love with Olet. It seemed to her that Rian needed a reminder that he wasn’t a soldier, but a Captain now. And Gurjin would be demanding, he enjoyed it when Elta took command. Elta chuckled to herself, Gurjin seemed to find everything about her attractive. If she was delicate and feminine, he was all over her, if she was commanding and forceful, he wanted her just as much. An odd male, Elta supposed, but he was hers and she wouldn’t give him up for all of Thra.

Elta touched her stomach, the babe was deep asleep and would spend most of its time in this state for the next several unums. Once it was around six unums along, it would become more active in dream fasting and moving around. Elta sighed, nearly a full trine of carrying and she was only starting the journey. At least she wouldn’t start putting on a lot of weight till she was six unum along, when the babe would begin putting on more weight and size itself. Her hips would widen, and her belly would slowly expand as the babe needed more room. 

Gurjin was looking forward to when she would pop, as the sudden first expanding was referred to by anyone not a female or midwife. She’d finally look like she was carrying, and it could take until her fourth unum for her to expand even a little, and Gurjin wanted proof that he had planted his seedling in her. Esten had popped late in her second unum, if she remembered correctly. Naia hadn’t expanded before they had left, so it could be the Drenchen influence. Their babes may remain small for longer, she mused as she patted the sofa, eyeing the amount of dust that came out. It wasn’t thick, the sofa had been well taken care of before it was brought into this house. She stitched the hand length tear quickly and the sofa was perfectly fine to sit on.

She went to check the bedroom and found the mattress had already been brought in. She smelled it, sometimes the stuffing moldered while in storage and would need replacing. It smelled clean, and had some fragrant herbs mixed in. Elta made up the bed with the sheets and extra blankets that were left in the house. Then set about hanging drapes and sweeping out the dirt and wood bits Rian and Gurjin had tramped in while moving the furniture. Doing these chores reminded her of her home on the Spriton Plains, and helping her mother to keep the house clean after her sister had left to have her own home. Elta dug out her warm shawl and pulled it on, knotting it over her chest so it would stay in place. 

Stone in the Wood was further north than anywhere she had ever been, even the Plains didn’t get so cold during the day. She set out Gurjin’s clothes and thought about getting him warmer shirts and trousers, but wasn’t sure if they would fit under his borrowed armour. He had left his sized armour in Sog, and Rian had insisted on making sure his friend was armoured if he was going to join the patrols. Elta  
shivered slightly, it seemed she would have to set a fire in the hearth as well to chase out the damp chill in the cabin. 

Elta would never admit it to Gurjin, but she was beginning to miss the damp heat of the Swamp of Sog, that thought made her think, the cold and damp was fine, but he was suited to hot and damp. Elta pulled the rusty old pot hook away from the hearth and set a large pot on it, then filled it with water. The water would slowly evaporate and make the inside of the cabin warm and moist, which would help Gurjin absorb moisture and stay warm. She puttered about, waiting for the males to return for dinner, which was cooking nicely,even though she had precious little to season it with. Chunks of nebrie meat in broth with plenty of merkeep and other vegetables to thicken up the stew, would make a filling meal along with the buttered rolls she would bake fresh for dinner. 

Elta pulled out a small pot and began measuring legumes, grain, and what was left of her own spices from Sog into the pot. She’d put this on the back burner after dinner and let it simmer all night for peas porridge in the morning. A hot meal with leftover rolls and jam she had gotten from the market would be just what the males would need to start their day. Elta snuggled into the thick blanket on the sofa and watched the fire burn. She had built up a stone ring to keep ashes and cinders from spilling onto the wooden floor. The next thing she knew, Gurjin and Rian were tromping like bull nebrie through the kitchen and calling her name. 

Please Review


	23. Sleeping Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian enjoys a home cooked meal.

Gurjin took off his boots, glad Elta had insisted on getting them, they kept his toes warm in the cold rain, and looked up, she wasn’t in the kitchen and he couldn’t see if she was in the sitting room. Rian was also taking is boots off and sniffing the warm air hopefully.  
“Is she still in here?” Rian asked, checking the pot on the stove, and giving it a stir.  
“She’s probably fallen asleep, travelling and being with child is tiring, I expect.” Gurjin said. “Elta!” he called, and the blanket on the sofa moved sharply. Gurjin grinned as Rian shook his head and stole a taste of the stew.

“Dinner’s not ready yet!” Elta said, popping up and glaring at Rian sleepily, he grinned and set the spoon in the sink. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I still have bread rolls to make.” she said with a yawn and a stretch.  
“You’re still recovering from travel.” Gurjin said, pulling her into a hug.  
“And I’m carrying, yes, I’ve heard it all before.” Elta said with a glower at Gurjin’s chest. He chuckled, while Rian looked faintly frightened, Gurjin was very irreverent towards Elta, something no other male would be caught dead doing without the influence of alcohol. 

“I’m not made of glass, and I refuse to act or be treated as such before it’s absolutely necessary.” Elta grumbled and started making the dough for the rolls.   
Gurjin stood next to Elta and helped with rolling out the dough, while Rian sat nearby, sipping ta that Elta gave him, she and Gurjin both agreed that Rian needed more rest than they did and made him sit while they finished preparing dinner. Rian felt more at home than he had in what felt like a lifetime. 

He could easily see his mother and father, right where Gurjin and Elta were, making an evening meal, while he, his sister, and younger brother were playing in the sitting room. Rian had to plead with his mother to take Mythra and Timtri and evacuate to the Sifa when Seladon had taken the first band of refugees to Harar. He was sure they were safe now, far out of reach of the Skeksis. He had heard the Sifa knew of island chains as well as the other continents, where the gelflings’ would be safe and prosper in the warmer climates.

Rian came back to himself and stood to set the table, he missed his family, his father, and his friends. He had Gurjin for a short time, but Gurjin’s priorities had changed, as had his focus. Gurjin may well join the refugees once Elta was out of danger of miscarrying their childling. Rian had a sudden stab of longing, he wanted his own family, and had no way of creating one easily. He would have to wait a little longer for the family he dreamed of.

Elta ladled some thick stew into a bowl, and took a hot roll from the baking stone, then handed Rian the plate she had put both on, he set it down and turned to take another serving, only to have Gurjin gently shove him towards the table.

“We’ll bring our own dishes over. You start eating, and don’t be afraid to ask for more.” Gurjin said, and took his dinner from a smiling Elta. She helped herself and joined the males at the table. They ate in silence for a short time. Rian was hungrier than he thought, the stew was the same as what he had eaten a few days ago, and yet it was more delicious than anything he had had in a long time.   
“This is delicious.” Rian said, getting up to fill his bowl again, and snitch another roll from the stone.   
“Elta’s a good cook. Nothing fancy, but her food is filling and delicious.” Gurjin said, giving Elta a loud kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. 

“I’ve made the same dish over and over. I’ve managed to make it taste better each time, with different spices and herbs.” Elta said with a smile at Rian. Gurjin filled his bowl again, and took two of the last few rolls.”Leave some for breakfast!” Elta protested as he shoved one in his mouth whole.   
“It’s good!” Gurjin said around the roll. He loved the taste of Stonewood butter, it was salty and the roll was soft and warm. “You could make those sweet rolls that Galija taught you to make.” he suggested, Elta’s eyes widened and she looked thoughtful.  
“If I have enough spice, I will.” Elta agreed, Gurjin popped his third roll in his mouth and then began eating the rest of his stew. 

“I’ll be speaking with the council in the morning. Will you two join me? I could use the support.” Rian asked hopefully, as Elta handed him another cup of ta to help him relax. They had finished eating, and had cleaned up the dishes, now they were sitting and enjoying ta. Elta was stitching more clothing, although Rian couldn’t tell if it was childling clothing or adult clothing. She was humming a lullaby that he barely recognized as one his mother would sing to Timtri when he was still in a trundle bed. 

Gurjin moved to sit with Elta on the small settee, leaving Rian on the sofa. Rian’s eyes drifted shut and when he opened them again, the fire had been banked and Gurjin was pulling Rian’s legs onto the sofa. Gurjin put a pillow under Rian’s head and removed the silver hair clasp from his hair. He then covered him with the Dousan blanket and went to join Elta in their new bedroom. 

“Is he still asleep?” Elta asked as Gurjin crawled into bed next to her.  
“He roused for a moment, but he’ll sleep all night. A soldier knows how to sleep.” Gurjin said, stretching under the blankets and snuggling closer to Elta. She wriggled in his arms to get comfortable, and pulled one of his hands down to her belly, so that he could dream fast with her and their childling. She fell asleep to Gurjin gently stroking her stomach. Gurjin sighed and fell asleep not long after. 

Please Review


	24. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian has to face his small council. Matters are handled, and Elta takes on a hefty workload.
> 
> Please Review

Rian woke up, warm and comfortable, it was usually one or the other, not both. He smelled food and was momentarily confused. He lived alone in Maudra Fara’s now empty house. He sat up and finally remembered where he was. Gurjn had turned up after unums of being away in Sog to recover from his torture. He had brought his mate, Elta with him, and they hadn’t sent him home after giving him dinner. Rian felt tears prick at his eyes, kindness was in short supply lately, and he was not able to secure any for himself.  
“Rian?” Elta called softly, Rian looked up, and managed a half smile for the Spriton female. “Are you alright?”

“Just missing what used to be.” Rian said quietly, he got up and straightened his hair. “Did you see my hair clasp?” he asked, looking about, almost frantically.  
“On the ta table. Gurjin took it out for you last night. I don’t think it would be comfortable to sleep on.” Elta said with a wry twist to her lips. “Do you want some black ta? It’ll help you wake up. It’s best with food.”  
"Gurjin likes his black ta strong enough to kill a bull nebrie.” Rian said with a grin, Elta choked on her ta as she laughed.  
“That’s what I said to Kylan only a couple weeks ago.” Elta said, gasping and wiping her face with a handkerchief, she had splattered herself with her ta as she laughed. “He also likes it half buzzle honey. I can’t touch his ta, I’d be so excitable, I’d likely zip around like a buzzle myself.” she said, making Rian chuckle.

Gurjin stumbled out the bed room a few moments later, and squinted at Elta and Rian for a moment, before hobbling over and collapsing on the sofa. Rian and Elta just looked at him in silence.  
“It’s like he’s still asleep when he does that.” Rian said, puzzled.  
“He just misses company in the bed.” Elta explained, “His mind is awake, but his body isn’t. And his body knows something is missing. He holds me tight all night long. He will often be awake when I return from the privy, or he has my pillow in a death grip.” she added with a smile.  
“He doesn’t like to be alone. He was hard to live with when he first enlisted. He was always going on about Naia and his younger sisters.”  
“Remember what Naia did to you, the first time you came back with me for leave?” Gurjin grumbled, he took Elta’s cup and drank what was left. “She taught you to never assume I was lying.” he added with a wicked smirk.

Elta looked at Rian, who had gone red and pinned his ears back.  
“What happened?” Elta asked hopefully.  
“I didn’t believe that Naia was his sister, especially not when he told me they were twins.” Rian began, Gurjin grinned at hm. “I may have insinuated that she was actually his latest conquest, and that’s all he was missing. Gurjin stopped talking about her, and several weeks later, I was invited to Sog. I was also invited to my very first ass kicking.” Elta let out a sudden burst of laughter and laughed till tears formed in her eyes. Gurjin was snickering uncontrollably.  
“You told Naia what he said?” Elta asked, still laughing at Rian, as Gurjin laughed.  
“Yes, let’s all laugh at the War Prince, not like he can toss you both into the Rascal Hole.” Rian said, though he was smiling too.

“You wouldn’t toss a carrying female into the hole, would you?” Elta gasped theatrically.  
“With ankle chains.” Rian said, laughing, Gurjin snorted and flung an arm around Rian and gave him a one armed hug. “It’s good to have you back. If only for a short time.” they hugged for a moment longer, before Gurjin stood and dragged Rian with him to the kitchen.

“I smell food!” Gurjin stated, making Rian laugh helplessly as he dangled from Gurjin’s arms. Elta came into the kitchen and pulled the pot of peas porridge over the burner. She stirred it and tasted it. Gurjin came over and put some wood into the stove to get it burning hotter. Rian stood at the counter block, and Elta began to instruct him on how to make sweet rolls. Soon, they had a hot breakfast and sweet rolls as a warm snack before they went to the meeting hall. Gurjin poured some cold water into the pot Elta had next to the hearth fire, and dipped some warm water out so they could wash up and make themselves presentable. Rian left to go back to his cabin and change his clothes.

“He seems so sad.” Elta remarked, after Rian had left.  
“He’s lost a lot of the people he cares for. He even thought I was dead for the time I was captured by the Skeksis.” Gurjin explained. “His mother, sister, and younger brother have left with the refugees. His father was killed by the Hunter, and Mira was drained till there wasn’t anything left of her. And poor Deet.”Gurjin said, looking terribly sad.  
“He’s had a terrible time of it, hasn’t he?” Elta said, feeling very sad for Rian.  
“He has.” Gurjin said softly, he felt bad for leaving Rian in Stone in the Wood to laze about in Sog.

“Let’s brain him with a club and take him back to Sog when we leave.” Elta suggested with a cheerful grin, startling Gurjin into laughing. “I don’t want to stay for very long, this place frightens me. But I don’t want you to feel like you’re abandoning Rian either.”  
“I don’t…” Gurjin began to protest.  
“You say his name and Mira’s when you have those awful dreams. You cry in your sleep as well, for them, Captain Ordon, even Naia and your parents. You’ve even called for Kylan, Deet, and Princess Brea. All the friends you went through battle with, or lost along the way.” Elta said, she put her hands on Gurjin’s chest. “At the end of our unum here, if things are quiet and still safe, then we’ll stay another unum. But if it changes, we will leave immediately. A hint of those creatures, or the Skeksis and we leave.”

“Deal!” Gurjin agreed immediately. “We won’t stay more than six unum. You won’t be able to travel easily after eight unum carrying.” Gurjin said, as he hugged Elta again.  
“Exactly. And I promised Naia we would see each other in Sog. Also, your mother expects us back to mate and I’ve finished your festival clothes.” she added as Gurjin snorted. They left for the meeting hall and caught up with Rian as he left his cabin. He wore a deep red cloak over leather armour, and his father’s captain badge. He had his circlet on and Gurjin straightened it for him, while Elta tucked a few stray hairs into place. 

“We’ll get you fed so you don’t look like the next stiff breeze will take you away with it.” Gurjin said, Rian managed a smile and kept pace with Gurjin, as Elta held Gurjin’s left hand. Every so often, Rian would have to stop as both would freeze for a moment and then share a soft look and smile. They were getting very short dream fasts with their childling, he had seen it happen with his parents and when they had been expecting his siblings. 

“Well, here we are. Today is when we usually go over crop reports, and minor issues within the clan. Three days from now is the war council, we track the attacks and try to relocate the villagers who may be in line for the next attack. We’re staying steady at two attacks per unum. I think these things are fairly slow, for how destructive they are.” Rian said, pulling a scroll from his bag. “The small council likes to think they can tell me what to do, a bunch of older busybodies with nothing to do but complain about tradition not being upheld since I was elected as clan leader. I didn’t even want the position, but Hurona isn’t trained to take over, and she’s in Sami Thicket by now with Maudra Mera.” he groused.

“So these are the gelflings I’ll have to impress in order to get the teams to gather more than just medicine?” Elta asked, looking frightened for a moment.  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Rian said with a scowl on his face. “Don’t let them frighten you.”  
“It’s not gelflings I fear.” Elta said coolly, Rian looked surprised. “I’ve faced down worse gelflings than tired and bored elders. I can handle this.”   
“She’s tougher than she looks. She just likes looking sweet and delicate.” Gurjin said, tucking Elta close to his side as she gave Rian a sweet smile, which turned into a wicked snarl that made him put his ears back for a moment. Gurjin chuckled at her face and covered it with one hand, making her giggle and ruin the frightening impression. “We’re with you, Rian.” he said firmly. Elta nodded, fixing her fringe of hair that Gurjin had mussed.  
“Alright. Together then.” Rian said, impressed with Elta’s staunchness.

They entered the meeting hall and got cold looks after Rian had passed the older gelflings already seated.  
“My apologies for my tardiness. I was visiting with an old friend and his new mate.” Rian said calmly. “Gurjin, son of Maudra Laesid, prince of the Drenchen has, come to visit for a time. His mate, Elta of the Spriton, the head seamstress for Maudra Laesid herself, and carrying Gurjin’s child, she has herbal knowledge and is trained in herb healing.”  
“A Drenchen and a Spriton? What are they going to do here? We have enough of our own problems.” said an elder male.  
“Gurjin trained with me in the Castle Guard. He will join our patrols as a leader, and help with training new recruits.” Rian said smoothly. “Elta will take command of the gathering teams. She will direct them in what to bring back, and what to leave.” he added.

“We have a gather leader.” began an elderly female hotly.  
“I’m sure we are all sick of merkeeps and soap root.” Rian said, cutting the female off before she could start whining like a skeksis.  
“But neither is a Stonewood.” said the first old male, he looked mulish.  
“I’m sure that doesn’t matter at all, Hender.” Rian said, fixing the elder with a cold look. “Keep protesting and I’ll leave Gurjin as War Prince.” he threatened, Gurjin skilfully smothered his snort of amusement and managed to look stern.   
“Now, the teams are ready to be briefed on their quotas today. If you’ll excuse me, Elta needs to meet her new teams.” Rian stated, getting up and leading Gurjin and Elta outside and to the Crucible, the council started muttering among themselves.

“This could be trouble.” Rian said softly. “I’ve never stood up to them like that.”  
“Just because they’re old, it doesn’t give them a pass to speak to you like that. You are their leader.” Elta pointed out.  
“And besides, all the guards, and us, are standing behind you. We support you.” Gurjin added, clapping Rian on the shoulder. Elta patted his other shoulder and smiled at him, then snatched his hand and both were suddenly dream fasting. Rian felt warmth, and contentment for a brief moment, then snapped back to himself. 

“I’m so sorry about that Rian. I’ve gotten into the habit of grabbing for Gurjin’s hand whenever our seedling tries to dream fast.” Elta apologized profusely, dream fasting was personal, and doing it with someone who did not give consent was akin to violating their body.  
“It’s alright. Thank you. I haven’t felt like that in a very long time.” Rian said gently. “The last time was when my mother let me dream fast with her and my brother while he was still sprouting.” Rian said, calming Elta down. Gurjin chuckled and pulled Elta close.  
“Stay here, that way the babe doesn’t think Rian is it’s father.” Gurjin added, making Elta and Rian grin at him. They reached the square and saw the two gathering teams milling about.

“Attention!” Gurjin bellowed at the top of his lungs, startling the assembled gelflings into squawks and small screams. “Form up in your teams!” the gelflings looked from him to Rian, who crossed his arms and tilted his head towards Gurjin, he had cast his support without saying a word. The gelflings huddled into their teams, under Gurjin’s glare. Elta stepped forward.  
“I have been made aware of the orders you have been given by the small council. You do not take orders from the council when they directly oppose your Prince’s orders. You will be under my leadership, and I take my orders directly from the War Prince, Captain Rian. Today, we will be gathering cooking herbs, spices, and sweet grass. We do not need merkeeps or soap root.” Elta said firmly. A young male stepped forward. “What is it?”

“The small council said Prince Rian wanted the medicinal herbs gathered.” said the male, timidly.  
“Medicinal herbs are fine. But we can’t eat them in any amount that won’t hurt us. We have so much, that many will lose potency before being used. I’ve seen the store house reports. Plenty of medicine, precious little food flavouring. Aren’t you tired of just eating food?” Elta explained looking at the gathered groups questioningly, there were nods and some scowled. “I think we know where the problem truly lies.” Elta said to Rian, he nodded and sighed a little.

“For the next few weeks, Elta will be overseeing your gathering routines. She will give assignments to both teams, if she is satisfied with your willingness to work with her under my orders, she will inform me of the improvements.” Rian stated, a different female stepped forward, she was older, but fit and had a familiar scowl on her face.

“What if we don’t wish to work under a Spriton girl?” demanded the female, Elta smiled sweetly.  
“There is always room in the patrol for fit gelfling like you.” Elta said, even Gurjin felt a shiver at the ice in her tone. The female’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to make a retort. “Of course if that doesn’t appeal to you, we can always send you to Harar to evacuate with the Sifa.” Elta added, her smile turned into a frown and she stared down the older female till she had to look away or be labelled troublesome.

“If anyone shirks their work or raises trouble, they will have the choice to join the patrols under my mates leadership, or they will be asked to evacuate to Harar.” Elta said coolly, Gurjin fought a proud grin when she referred to him as her mate, and crossed his arms, trying to look grim and forbidding. “And I mean, any trouble. Nasty rumours, disobeying directions, spilling baskets. Anything to cause trouble or even inconvenience another gelfling will be met with punishment. We can not afford to have petty squabbles any longer. We are under attack by the skeksis and their creatures. We can’t be under attack by our own as well.” she finished and took a deep breath.

“Now, today, Elta will be following the teams and learning how we do our gathering. You are instructed to gather herbs, spices, ta, sleep and stomach herbs. Anything to make life a little more bearable.” Rian instructed, he turned to Elta. “Nice work with the punishments. I hadn’t thought of that.”  
“I learned to be direct and forceful with the Drenchen. And unforgiving with my village.” Elta admitted, Rian wanted to ask what she meant, but she was called away by the teams. 

Gurjin was about to protest, but saw that several of the gelflings were carrying short swords and one had a spear.  
“Soldiers who can’t walk the patrols any longer, but still want to be useful. They’re trained to gather as well, but their baskets are shallow and they keep watch over the groups.” Rian explained when Gurjin turned to him. “Now, we have to see to the overnight reports, and then begin today's training with the younger recruits.” Rian said, and both grinned, they remembered their training days, and looked forward to the pranks and rambunctiousness of the new recruits.

Elta stopped to pick some golden bird plants, she had noticed young females discreetly inquiring about the plant, and being disappointed. So she picked some, a little thoughtfulness went a long way, especially if she supplied this directly to the apothecary. She saw the red brown streamer vine and had a male gather a few leaves as she couldn’t fly or climb down without risking injury. A young female caught up with Elta, she was younger than Eliona, barely out of childlinghood. 

“You’re mated with that big Drenchen male?” she asked without preamble.  
“I am.” Elta said, not engaging too much if the girl was going to pry.  
“My mother said we shouldn’t trust anyone from outside our clan.” the girl stated. “Oh, I’m Keysi”  
“Elta. Your mother is wrong to say such things. Who can we trust if not our own people, different as we may look and act.” Elta asked rhetorically. “We trust the Vapra and the All Maudra, why not the Drenchen and the Dousan? Or the Spritons, the Sifa, and the Grottans? I heard the entire Grottan clan had to be hauled onto the Sifa ships by the Arathim, just to get them to safety. They would’ve stayed and been wiped out. They are gentle and would be destroyed in battle.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Keysi said looking a little surprised. Elta smiled at her and they began to discuss the variants of herbs they found. 

The different climate made the plants look slightly different and changed their effects somewhat from what Elta had learned from the Spriton Plains and the swamp of Sog. The day passed with Elta running back and forth between the teams and the members, checking baskets and discussing the use of spices and herbs in various dishes. Because of the ban on cooking herbs, they had grown wild and were easy to harvest, even the deepest baskets were full by midday and Elta sent the teams back early, pleased with the work. 

Her basket of unnecessary medicinal herb went directly to the apothecary, who was very happy to have her stocks replenished and promised a steep discount to Elta if she could secure her a steady supply. Elta only told her to join the gathering teams a couple days and get her own fresh supply, but Elta would be happy to help dry the herbs for her, for a slight discount on herbs she didn’t gather for herself. 

Elta took her share of the seasonings and headed back to her little house, she was early enough to get roasting meat started and merkeeps on to boil. She made a few vegetable dishes too as she expected Kylan to show up, he had been seen pestering the Stonewood songwriter who remained. Elta found a small summer squash and rubbed it with oil and the same seasonings she used on the meat before putting it in the bread oven to bake slowly. She ate one of the few sweet rolls left from breakfast, and put together some squeezed fruit juice and the rest of the rolls and left over stew, after warming it on the stove top. She hurried to the training grounds after asking where she could find Rian, and where he was, Gurjin wouldn’t be very far from him. 

She found Rian with a promising recruit, drilling him on footwork. Rian called a twenty minute rest and gratefully took the food and juice, before sending her to Gurjin, who was teaching Drenchen grappling moves and was currently covered in two recruits, and he still turned easily to greet her, to everyones’ amusement. The two younger recruits, a male and a female, hung on for dear life as Gurjin swung around, and unceremoniously shrugged them off. Elta couldn’t help herself, she giggled as the two hit the ground with identical splats. 

Gurjin kissed Elta and called a break so he could eat voraciously. He smacked his lips appreciatively, after he finished eating.  
“How did you finish early?” Gurjin asked as he sipped the juice, it was slightly tart, and refreshing.   
“There was so much overgrowth, we filled the big baskets and the small ones quickly. And with so many hands to help, it didn’t take much time at all.” Elta said brightly.  
“Have you eaten?” Gurjin asked, he knew she didn’t always feel hungry for the midday meal.  
“I had a sweet roll before coming here. I have a squash roasting for my lunch, but I thought you and Rian could use something since breakfast was so early. I’ll make up lunches from now on, so neither of you go hungry.” Elta suggested helpfully.

“The kitchen provides us all lunch. I’ll probably get a snack later, just to tide me over till supper.” Gurjin said. “Just like in Sog. But if you want to make us snacks like sweet rolls or cookies, we wouldn’t say no.” he added with a hopeful look, Elta chuckled, he was far too masculine to look innocent, but that would not stop him trying. 

They talked for a few moments longer, before Elta left, after Gurjin stole a kiss, and got whistles from the less discreet recruits. Elta could hear their squawks and squeals of dismay as Gurjin chased them into a run around the village perimeter, while she headed back to Rian’s group to collect his dishes and return to the little cabin. She told Rian he was expected to join them for the nightly meal, and to find Kylan as he was invited as well. Rian looked happy and agreed to send word to Kylan.

Elta walked into the little house and inhaled deeply. The smell of roasting meat and squash made her stomach growl hopefully. She pulled both out, and checked the meat, it was still very red, so it went back into the oven, but the squash was cooked through and smelled delicious. She peeled the soft, green-yellow flesh from the stiff rind and mashed it with butter and more herbs. 

She put most of the buttered squash in a bowl on the back of the stove, and took a bowlful to eat. The squash filled her empty stomach very nicely, and Elta snuggled into the blanket with a book she had found at the booksellers on her way back to the house. She put up a pot of ta, Gurjin would enjoy a cup when he got back, and they would have time to enjoy each other’s company before Rian and Kylan would arrive. Gurjin found her asleep on the sofa again, much to his amusement

Please Review


	25. One more exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian has responsibilities he has to deal with. Being a leader is difficult.

Rian brought a small cask of ale with him when he arrived with Kylan. He also brought a fruit drink that fizzed for Elta as Gurjin had told him that carrying females shouldn’t drink anything alcoholic. Kylan caught up to him and took the fizzy drink cask from him. They knocked on the door, and Elta answered, a little flustered, but she smiled brightly and let them enter. 

Kylan looked dismayed to see the large roast on the carving block, until Elta pulled the mashed squash and the vegetable dishes out of the bread oven, and turned to vigorously mix a bowl of gravy. Gurjin was carefully carving the roast, so that everyone got what they wanted and Kylan got his meal, filling and tasty with seasonings.

“I’ll bet the others are going to be sluggish tomorrow from eating too much, now that their dinner tastes as good as it looks.” Rian said, appreciatively, he poured a generous amount of gravy over his shredded merkeeps and squash, Gurjin did the same, while Kylan and Elta tried to keep the slight disgust off their faces. Gravy was good, but not when it drowned the whole plate. 

Elta explained her day to Rian, telling him that most of the gatherers were happy to be harvesting actual food, and that only a couple older gelflings were on her map for being troublesome. The female that had spoken against her, and one of the guards. Although she believed he was unhappy with being relegated to guard the gatherers. Rian told her that he had been severely injured and wouldn’t be put back on active patrol for at least another unum. The female, was the daughter of the elder female councillor, and Keysi’s mother as well.

“They’ve been nothing but trouble since I was named leader.” Rian muttered, taking a sip of his ale. “Ketti and her daughter Goni think that either were a better choice for interim leader, but both are selfish and short sighted. Ketti wants Goni to be the Gathering Leader, as she sees it as a position of power. Power over grass and leaves.” Rian said with a derisive snort. 

“I’ll remember that when fruit starts to ripen.” Elta said with a sly smirk. All three males looked at her, slightly fearful. Both Kylan and Gurjin knew what she could do with fruit, and Rian had a sweet tooth as well. “But that information is helpful. Keysi at least doesn’t share her mother and grandmother’s views.”  
“She’s a sweet childling. I’ve known her since she was a babe. She’s the same age as Mythra.” Rian said with a smile.  
“You’re single and she’s nearly of age. Watch that no one tries to match make.” Kylan said to chuckles.

“Keysi doesn’t even have her wings yet, and she wouldn’t come near me anyway.” Rian said with a grin at Elta. “You’d be more her type than I would.” he said.   
“She knows I’m mated to Gurjin. First question out of her actually.” Elta said with a light laugh.  
“Could I have more of that squash. It’s buttery and delicious.” Kylan asked suddenly.  
“Everyone loves butter.” Gurjin said looking up from his plate.  
“Have you been breathing with your gills?” Rian asked incredulously. Gurjin’s plate had been heaped full, and Rian had only looked away for a few moments. Now his plate was almost empty.  
“I’m hungry.” Gurjin said simply and finished that last few bites, before going for more food.

“When are you heading to Harar, Kylan?” Rian asked after a moment.  
“When the Pearl moon is full. I have several others going with me.” Kylan said.  
“Would you like some more sword lessons? I’d be happy to teach you.” Rian offered, Kylan looked relieved.  
“I was going to ask. Gurjin uses twin daggers more than a sword.” Kylan said, Gurjin smiled broadly at his friends, as Elta finished her dinner. She took a long drink of the fizzy juice, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. The belch she produced was impressive, all three males immediately started laughing, as she turned bright red right to her eartips, before laughing as well.

Rian and Kylan left, Rian had offered the spare room in his large cabin to Kylan so that he wouldn’t have to pay for the inn another night. Rian would have company and Kylan was a good cook so he would have breakfast made for him rather than struggle or go without on his own. Although Elta had said both males were welcome for breakfast, but Rian said he had food the needed cooking or it would go bad. Elta didn’t point out that he could bring his food stores and she would cook it for him, she’d say that to him after Kylan left.

Gurjin was particularly interested in joining with her that night. He woke her up twice with his need to make love with her. She slept later than usual because of him, and faced the gathering teams with red ears as some of the females tittered knowingly. She kept her head high and instructed the crews to gather more seasoning herbs, and had one of the guards follow her to strip the bark from a tree. This bark when dried and powdered was a warm tasting spice that was good in stews or in baking. It was called pie spice, as it could be used to spice pie, cakes, cookies, and doughy knots. 

Elta liked it in peachberry pie, and applenut juice. Applenuts would be ripening soon, and she spoke with the guard about gathering the fruit. He told her the applenuts would be ripe in two full phases of the Blue moon. Two full unum away. Elta wasn’t sure if she and Gurjin would still be in Stone in the Wood at that time. Elta put that thought in the back of her mind. Things were fine and safe and she would take that over running through the wilderness unprepared. 

The memory of being unprepared set her mind in motion. All the fresh berries the gatherers could get their hands on were boiled into jams and sealed into clay jars. Herbs were dried in large quantities and each family was given a ration to keep in case they had to pack up and leave quickly. If a buzzle tree was discovered, the honey was crystallized and set in storage before any was handed out to gelflings to use. Rian agreed that it was for the best that much of what was gathered was preserved and kept ready in the event of a mass evacuation. Every gelfling was supplied with a rucksack that carried enough food for three meals for one gelfling, and even childlings were expected to learn how to identify plants that could be eaten so the chance of going hungry was slim. 

Much of the gathered soap root was pressed into hard unscented bars of soap, the rest was rotten and useless, except as fertilizer as Elta had copied the planting boxes the Drenchen used for flowers and their own ta spices. She had the woodsmith make quite a few of these boxes and filled them with earth and herb seeds. She tasked childlings to water and care for all the boxes. 

Gurjin managed to murder Elta’s own herbbeds, by dumping his unfinished ta into the box. Elta was devastated as she couldn’t understand what had killed her precious herbs, until she caught Gurjin thoughtlessly dump the dregs of his lethal brew on the box and walk away. He slept on the sofa that evening. Rian and Kylan ribbed him mercilessly for almost a week.

The day for Kylan’s departure came all too quickly for the friends. They met at the northernmost road out of Stone in the Wood. Elta was in her third unum of carrying and seemed to cry at the drop of a hair pin. The shifts in her emotions would cycle until her final four unum. Kylan hugged Rian and Gurjin, and Elta rolled her eyes when he hesitated to reach out for a hug from her.

“If I could, I’d keep you in a drawer in the house. The babe enjoys your singing and firca music.” Elta said with a sob, Kylan smiled crookedly. “Safe travels. Take this. I made it special for you.” Elta said, holding out a rain cloak coloured a deep green and made of mounders wool. It had been felted and softened before being waterproofed on the outside. Kylan pulled it on and found it was lined with a layer of cottony plant fibres, woven into fabric. He also found several pockets with tasseled ties. The small hood had tassels, and he pulled on these, closing the hood and leaving his nose and chin exposed, making Elta smile through her tears.

“The pockets will rip out if you need to take them off. They’re sewn along seams and if you’re handy enough with thread and needle, you’ll be able to close the seam or tuck in another pocket. The lining can be pulled out and used as bandages in case you need to help someone.” Elta explained, tears were running down her cheeks. Kylan was the only Spriton friend she had and he was leaving. For her, watching her friends leave was very difficult. “Also, I packed you a lunch and an evacuation pack, so you can travel further before having to stop and risk getting attacked.” she added, Kylan hugged her again.

“Rian has given me extra training with the sword, Gurjin has taught me how to throw knives, and I have my bow and arrows. And if anything tries to chase me, I’ll trip my travelling companions and let them deal with the attackers.” Kylan said with a wink, making Gurjin and Rian snort with laughter. Elta managed another smile at his dark joke, and stepped back, so he could join the others leaving for Harar, they ribbed him for his joke, and he would tell them he was trying to keep a carrying female calm. The small group set out as Rian and those gathered waved them off. Gurjin walked Elta back to Rian’s house. He had asked them to move in with him as their house was needed for a small refugee family come from an outlying village. Rian also didn’t want to be alone in the large house. Elta had agreed, she and Gurjin ousted Rian from the downstairs bedroom and set him in the upstairs, which had its own water closet, bedroom, and small sitting area. 

The downstairs was much the same, with the addition of the large kitchen which Elta immediately claimed as hers. A larger sitting room and a large hearth, the chimney went up through both Rian’s bedroom and the sitting room, it was so large. Rian protested being moved upstairs, until Gurjin asked if he wanted to hear everything they did, including making the bed move, Rian thought for a moment, then nodded in understanding. Elta pointed out that he now wasn’t drowning in too much space and would feel more comfortable to him. Rian almost smiled, but took a deep breath as he sat on his smaller bed, and looked at the smaller room. He had been a soldier for so long, that this room was still palatial to him, especially since he didn’t have to share it with anyone. Gurjin and Elta were right, he felt more comfortable in the smaller space, and he would have breakfast made for him in the morning, and a hot dinner in the evening. 

Deet was slowly recovering, she was eating and her body was functioning as it should, but she was still suffering from the darkening she had taken into herself. Mother Aughra had sent word to Rian about her, and he had been ready to go and see her after reading the letter. Gurjin told him to take his time and make sure things went well in the village while he would be gone. Rian took his advice and made sure the council was prepared for his departure. Gurjin insisted on going with him, but Elta refused to go. She would be needed by the gathering teams. Ketti had pitched such a fit after Elta had shown better progress than Goni had, that she had given Rian an ultimatum. Either Elta was removed from leading the teams, or Ketti would step down from the council. Rian had refused to remove Elta, and called Ketti’s bluff by having a small goodbye party for her. 

With everyone believing that she had stepped down, Ketti had no way to go back on her word and could only accept Rian’s retiring her. Goni had been incensed and had begun spreading rumours of Rian and Elta having relations in spite of Gurjin, Keysi had seen through her mother and grandmother’s lies and had reported them to a guard. Rian had been forced to demand they leave Stone in the Wood on the grounds that they were not contributing to a safe and comforting home for all the refugees. 

The older women had been shocked at having consequences levelled at them, and pleaded with the other small council members to vote to let them stay. The rest of the councillors had been cowed by Rian’s stern look and finally saw him as their leader. 

“Perhaps in your exile, you’ll come to understand and be grateful for the kindness of strangers, especially the other gelfling tribes.” Rian had said to them. “And perhaps you will learn how to be kinder to others.” he had added, Keysi had been allowed to stay, but the adventurous young female wanted to see Harar and meet the Sifa and sail away to new lands. She had talked excitedly about going on an adventure so happily, that Rian felt he had to give her permission to leave with her mother or Keysi would talk his ears off his head until he allowed her to leave with Kylan’s group. She had been so excited at his pronouncement, that her wings had suddenly bloomed right in front of the council. Another feast was had that night in celebration of Keysi’s wings blooming and she was now a full adult female.

The small family that took Gurjin and Elta’s little house was a young, newly mated couple, days away from the birth of their first childling. They had come with only the clothes on their backs and a cook pot that the frightened female had grabbed. It had kept them fed, mostly her, as her mate had refused to eat anything before she had filled her stomach. He was nearly dead on his feet and needed to recover before his childling was born. Elta had sighed and finished a few more nappies, before taking her finished infant clothing over to the couple. They were desperately thankful, and asked how she knew they needed anything before they had arrived.

“I was making those for my own childling, but I have unums to make more, and I’m skilled with thread and needle. I’m a Spriton, stitching comes naturally to us.” Elta had said, with a smile at the female, she had to stop thinking of them as young, both were older than she was. They only looked young and vulnerable due to being chased out of their home and village. It seemed Rian’s advice of ‘Don’t fight, scatter and get to safety’ was sound and being followed. Elta puttered around, and made up a pot of broth and vegetables, the male was still too weak to eat red meat and broth from yard birds was gentler on a tender stomach. She made doughy dumplings and instructed the female on when to serve the meal, before leaving them to rest a little more.

Please Review


	26. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurjin is woken in the middle of the night. It seems most babes prefer to see the Sisters rather than the Brothers.

Gurjin wasn’t surprised to be roused out of bed after midnight, by a frantic pounding on the main door. He had let slip that he was a properly trained midwife. He opened the door, the young male Gemar, was standing in the rain, only trousers and a blanket to protect him from the cold and wet. Gurjin shoved him inside with instructions to get Elta and return to the small house. 

Gurjin tore off into the darkness, and banged on the apothecary’s bedroom window, she was a healer and knew what was needed. She had also been given Ketti’s seat on the council. As soon as he saw her lamp light, Gurjin ran to the small house and went inside, shouting to announce himself. Lela was huddled on the bed and looked absolutely terrified to see him and not Gemar. 

“I was trained in midwifery by my mother, Maudra Laesid. I have trained others in midwifery. I have delivered quite a few babies. All have lived. Let’s get you walking, it helps with the pain.” Gurjin said, he rambled in a soothing tone until Lela grabbed his hand and let him lead her around the small room. Enny walked in half an hour later, looking aggrieved.  
“It took forever for these two layabeds to get my chair and get over here. Where is Gemar?” Enny asked imperiously, as her brothers set her birthing chair down gently and began drying it with clean towels. 

“He’s probably dragging Elta out of bed. She does not like being awoken from sleep.” Gurjin said with a wink at Lela, her pinched brows eased a little. As if on cue, Gemar rushed in, wearing one of Gurjiin’s shirts, and followed by Rian and a scowling Elta. Both had their arms full of fresh clean towelling and Rian had Elta’s large pot. Elta stomped over to Lela, looked at her, then bent down and addressed her extended belly.  
“You’d better be prompt with your arrival. I do not enjoy being woken up for a false show.” Elta growled, making Lela finally laugh at how absurd Elta sounded. Elta gave Lela a warm smile and turned to help Rian with filling the pot with fresh water. 

Enny’s brothers left, leaving her and Elta to clean the chair to their satisfaction. They made Lela help as much as she could, as the birthing pains began to come faster, she was able to focus on small tasks and get through the pains, while Enny was setting an oilcloth under the chair, Lela suddenly gasped and looked down, fluid was puddling at her feet.

“Looks like your childling has had enough of this nonsense and wants to meet everyone tonight.” Enny said brightly. Gurjin and Rian took Gemar into the kitchen, as Elta and Enny settled Lela on the chair and Enny carefully examined Lela. “Seems the childling is very eager to see moonlight. I could feel the head. This will happen quickly. Bear down with every pain, until I say stop.” Enny instructed, Lela nodded, and winced as a pain began. She bore down, holding the handles of the chair and leaning forward. Elta dabbed her forehead with a cool damp cloth, she knew how painful birth could be, and wished someone had thought to keep her cool. 

The males winced as Enny announced the head was almost out, the hardest part was the shoulders, and then suddenly the thin wail of an infant broke the tense silence. Elta took the babe as Enny urged Lela to continue to bear down for a few moments more. Enny hurried past the males and vanished outside with a covered bowl. She returned a moment later and washed her hands again, she turned to check on Elta and the infant, who had stopped squalling and was making snuffling sounds. Enny got Lela into the bedroom and changed into a clean night dress made for nursing mothers, Elta led Gemar in, he was trying to get a look at his child as she bustled to Lela’s side and handed the childling to her first. She whispered in Lela’s ear.  
“We thought so. A boy, Gemar. We have a son.” Lela said, Gemar sat down on the side of the bed, tears slipping from his eyes as he smiled happily. Enny and Elta left quickly, to give the new family time to bond with their son.

“Did they have a name for the childling?” Rian asked, he would have to announce the birth to the clan in the morning, and being able to name the childling made it easier to give gifts. Enny went back to the bedroom, and came back smiling.   
“They’ve chosen to name him Jarra. Apparently Lela can trace her lineage all the way back to Jarra’Jen.” Enny said with a chuckle. “You can go. I’ll stay in case they need anything during the night.” Enny said, she had brought her pillow and blanket and stretched out on the sofa Gurjin had loved to catch Elta napping on. He’d been a little disappointed when he found out they couldn’t fit the sofa into Rian’s house.

Elta, Gurjin and Rian headed back to the larger house. Relief and exhaustion dragging their footsteps. Rian bid them goodnight, with a wry ‘again’ tacked on as he went up to his bed. Gurjin waited till Elta was snuggled under the blankets, before crawling in with her.

“What took you and Gemar so long?” Gurjin asked softly.  
“He worked himself into a panic, and had a walking fit. I let him recover while I got ready. I had to argue him into wearing your shirt. His health is still fragile.” Elta explained, she was already planning on getting Gemar healthy, and helping Lela with her infant. Mothering instincts were very strong in carrying females, and Elta was no different, her nesting instinct was also beginning to show in her need for soft cushions and blankets. 

The next morning came far too early for everyone involved in the birth of Lela and Gemar’s son. Enny and Rian both had to be present to tell the clan about the arrival of the newest clan member. The baby was presented, his name announced and recorded in the clan record, and he was accepted as a clan member. 

Rian had the war council that afternoon, and he was already strained from lack of restful sleep. He got into a shouting match with an elder over whether or not they should start training the younglings. Rian was against it, they weren’t old enough to have their own swords, and at best could only use slings and small darts. The elder male implied that Rian was still too young to understand, to which Rian asked him when he had fought in any war. The old male sputtered, he hadn’t fought during the Arathim Wars, had hidden behind the excuse that he had been injured as a childling, and his arms weren’t strong enough to hold any weapons.

“Well, when your arms are strong enough to hold a sword, then I’ll consider training younglings with more than slings and darts.” Rian stated coldly. “They have enough to be frightened of, I’m not going to take away what happiness and fun they have left.” Rian aid to the council, after glaring down the older male for a few silent moments.

“Now, I will be heading to Mother Aughra’s to check on Deet’s progress. I will be gone no more than a week. I will be leaving my comrade in arms in charge.” Rian began, protests began instantly. “I do not trust any of you to keep the village’s interest in your hands. You are all self serving and short sighted. When I return, I will begin retiring you. If you press the issue, Commander Frin will have every right to declare martial law and dismantle the council until my return. Test him to your own ruin. I leave in the morning.” Rian said, and stood to leave the council hall. He had much the same to say to the small council, when he met with them later that evening, although they were more accepting, since he appointed Enny as head of the small council while he was gone. She and Elta were a good team to leave in charge. Gurjin would be travelling with him.

Please Review


	27. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Gurjin set out for Aughra's Observatory. Elta is unhappy with their leaving.
> 
> Please Review

Elta had been cooking and baking travel food for Gurjin and Rian. Gurjin looked at his pack and laughed, he had no room for his travel clothes. He kissed Elta and began unpacking some of the food she had prepared.   
“Some of it’s for Rian too.” Elta said, Gurjin opened Rian’s rucksack and showed her how she had packed it full of more food. Elta stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“The less time you spend gathering food, the less time you spend in one place, attracting danger.” she muttered sulkily.  
“We’ve done this a lot. We will be fine.” Gurjin said gently, pulling Elta into a warm hug.  
“We’ll be gone only a week. You’ve packed us enough travel cakes for three weeks.” Gurjin said with a chuckle.  
“Just come back alive and whole.” Elta said, leaning into Gurjin’s chest and slipping her arms around his waist. 

“I can’t make any promises for Rian, he’s accident prone.” Gurjin said, Elta laughed a little, she had watched Rian trip on air just the other day, and plant his nose in the dirt with a loud yelp.   
“Keep him alive as best you can.” Elta said, with a smile at Gurjin.  
“I’ll do my best, love.” Gurjin said, repacking his and Rian’s rucksacks. He added a second bag to accommodate all of the travel food Elta had made, he didn’t want to upset her now that she wasn’t able to completely control her emotions. 

He had come back from patrol and found her crying, he had asked what had happened and she had answered that the window wouldn’t close properly and was letting in a draft. He checked the window, and found that it was built into the wall, it couldn’t open or close. Elta had burst into fresh tears at this revelation. She had also made him sleep on the sofa when he accidently killed her little herb garden.

Enny had agreed to stay with Elta, so she wouldn’t be alone, and keep an eye on her in case of any concerns due to carrying. Elta was becoming broody, a symptom usually present in females who were pregnant for the first time. Elta had confessed her past to Enny, and she believed it had to do with Elta trying to hide her symptoms from her family for fear of reprisal. 

Elta cooked up a feast for the males, the night before they were to leave. A large roast, mashed merkeeps and squash with plenty of butter, gravy, roasted root vegetables with buzzle honey melted over them. She had even made up cookies with pie spice. Gurjin got his hands slapped several times as he tried to steal the cookies as they came out of the oven. He pouted when Elta gave Rian a still warm cookie and told him he was better behaved. The meal was delicious, and the cookies were enjoyed after the meal with ta. 

The morning dawned bright and clear, optimal weather for travel. Elta hated it. Gurjin cajoled her into coming to the road to say goodbye. She trudged behind Gurjin and Rian watching as they laughed with each other. Gurjin turned around and held out his arms, Elta hugged him.  
“I could come. There’s plenty of food, and I know you two took the rest of the cookies.” Elta said, as she clung to Gurjin.

“We need to move quickly, and you’re in delicate condition. One accident and our seedling could wither. That’s why you agreed to stay. A few unum and you’ll be able to travel again.” Gurjin explained gently, Elta’s hands fisted in his shirt. “I’ll be back soon. You and Enny have a lot of work to get done. The peach berries are ripe and the applenuts will be ripe soon. The presses need cleaning. I want peachberry pie when I get back.” Gurjin said softly. Elta snorted.  
“What do normal people say when they are going away and leaving their mates alone in a village full of strong, handsome soldiers?” Elta asked with a smug grin as Gurjin scowled slightly.

“Death is preferable to meeting an angry mate.” Gurjin said smartly, Elta giggled and finally let Gurjin kiss her farewell. Just as they were about to walk off, Elta called them.  
“I almost forgot. I made you each a travel cloak like Kylans.” Elta said, pulling the cloaks from her shoulder bag. It was deceptively large and made from sailcloth. She had found the cloth in an unused store house, and had it cleared out half an unum ago. 

She had noticed a lack of clothing in the stores, the refugees had taken what they could when they left. Aside from the leather armour the guards wore, they had few pieces of off duty clothes, especially trousers. The sailcloth was sturdy and not easy to rip, so she had cancelled a few days gathering and formed a sewing circle. The guards liked the trousers so much that they requested them to be dyed Stonewood green and brown so they could wear them under their armour. Even the gatherers took to wearing the trousers, thorns didn’t tear through the material, and it was light enough to move easily. 

Gurjin’s cloak was a yellow-green, the same colour as the grass they’d be travelling through, while Rian’s was a brown-red, like the soil and the tree trunks. They would be well camouflaged against prying eyes. Gurjin pressed his forehead to Elta’s and kissed her, then turned and followed Rian, both turned to wave before going around the bend in the road and vanishing from sight. Elta stood and watched for a while, hoping Gurjin at lease would come back. Enny came and found her still waiting near midday. 

Short one today  
Please Review


	28. The Orrery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Gurjin arrive at Aughra's Orrery.

Gurjin kept looking back, expecting Elta t come running around the bend in the road, refusing to let him leave without her. He must’ve sighed too loudly, because Rian gave him a sympathetic look.

“Do you want to go back?” Rian asked.  
“No. We’ll keep going forward.” Gurjin said, adjusting his rucksack on his shoulders. Elta had padded the shoulder straps for him and Rian. The straps didn’t press on his lowest gills as much anymore. “She’ll be fine. And so will we.” Gurjin stated.  
“I don’t know about that. I’m accident prone after all.” Rian joked, getting a snicker out of Gurjin. 

They moved quickly, although Gurjin complained a time or two about getting too soft in his pursuit of happiness. Elta was good at making a comfortable home, and she encouraged him to relax when he had the time. He was to blame as well, he liked lazing in bed with her next to him, and he ate all her cooking like it was his first meal in a week. 

They were halfway to Mother Aughra’s Orrery by the time the Brothers had set and the Sisters were rising. A cold meal of Elta’s travel food, and the purloined cookies, was had and both males bedded down with their cloaks as blankets and their packs for pillows. 

Sleep came easily to them and they passed most of the night in peaceful slumber, until Rian woke up to a shrill squealing. He didn’t move, opting to wait and see what had made the sound, Gurjin had stopped his light snoring as well, and flicked a small pebble to get Rian’s attention. Eye contact was made to ensure each that the other was awake and aware of the danger. The squealing came again, though it seemed to have moved off a ways. Rian scuttled closer to Gurjin.

“That didn’t sound like anything I’ve ever heard.” Rian whispered, a bit frightened.  
“Somewhere between a bat and a crystal shrieking.” Gurjin hissed, his eyes were wide in fear.   
“Crystals can’t shriek.” Rian said confused.  
“Except when they can.” Gurjin said, and Rian was painfully reminded of Maudra Argot saying the same about the Sanctuary Tree. “They shriek when their power is perverted against their nature. Like the Crystal of Truth used to lie to us for two millennia.” he added, making Rian look at him closely.

“Did they use the crystal on you?” Rian asked appalled, Gurjin nodded and Rian was horrified. He knew Gurjin had been tortured, but with the crystal that had drained Mira, he was lucky to have gotten out alive. Rian and Gurjin gathered their packs and climbed a sturdy tree with large branches, bats weren’t much of a threat, and they didn’t roost in the trees, not with so many caves nearby. They tied themselves to the branches and fell back asleep, as best they could. Thankfully, they weren’t disturbed again during the night, and morning wasn’t far off. 

They hurried as best they could to Aughra’s Orrery and headed inside.  
“Overpacked, did you?” Aughra asked as they hung their packs on hooks built into the wall.  
“My mate…” Gurjin began with a grin.  
“She’s fine. Busy cooking up a storm for that other one and the infant.” Aughra interrupted and stomped away. “This way, this way. The little cave gelfling has been getting restless.” she muttered as she walked away. Rian ran after her, hoping to see Deet awake and healthy. Gurjin felt some tension leave his shoulders and back. 

Elta was doing alright, even though it had only been a day. She was helping Lela with the baby and cooking for her while she rested.   
“Yours will be along soon enough. Don’t go borrowing trouble, Gurjin.” Aughra admonished as she left Rian with Deet. Gurjin pinned his ears back, Mother Aughra had the uncanny ability to know what a gelfling was thinking, and she wasn’t wrong very often. If she was wrong, it usually meant a catastrophic anomaly had happened, like the Skeksis. 

Aughra stomped off, after sniffing the males cloaks and feeling for something in Gurjin’s cloak, seemingly pleased with what she found, she left to walk around her orrery and grouse at her podling housekeepers, who largely ignored her in favour of doing their work.

Gurjin peeked in, after waiting a few moments, to see Rian and Deet hugging like their lives depended on holding the other. He also saw that Deet was still affected by the Darkening. Purple spread through her veins, like blood poisoning, glowing through her translucent, pale green skin, lighting her veins and creating a lacy effect, that could have been beautiful, if it wasn’t dangerous and affecting the sweetest gelfling Gurjin had ever met, including Elta. 

Deet opened her eyes, and a touch of relief washed through Gurjin, her eyes were the familiar black, with hazel-brown rings, which seemed to have become larger. She smiled a little weakly and held out a hand to Gurjin. He didn’t hesitate and walked over to give her a warm hug. 

“It’s so good to see you both. Mother Aughra has been wonderful, but…” Deet said, a little weakly.  
“But nothing quite like the friends who love you, eh?” Gurjin asked with a soft smile at Deet, she smiled back. Gurjin couldn’t help himself, he patted her fluffy, white hair, noting that it had been washed, brushed and rebraided. The podlings probably overpowered her and tossed her in a tub, he chuckled to himself, not like Deet would’ve fought them off, she was too gentle, and still very weak.

“How have you been Deet? When we found you, you were almost…” Rian stopped speaking, and Deet tilted her head, looking at him.  
“I feel loads better. I really do.” Deet said brightly. “I do wish I could see my fathers and Bobb’n though.”  
“Sorry love. Lots of things have changed since you went under.” Gurjin said, as Rian took Deet’s hand.  
“I’m sorry Deet, but…” Rian began, not sure how to explain.

“Are they alright? Is Bobb’n fine?” Deet asked, suddenly scared.  
“We’re sure they are. Although the Arathim had to tie them up and haul them like baggage to get them on the Sifa’s ship to sail them to safety. Bobb’n was reasonable, he rode an arathim on board.” Gurjin said, Rian had told him the Deet’s fathers had been some of the more vocal Grottans resisting evacuation. “They’re all safe, and probably unhappy about it right now.” Gurjin said, as cheerful and blunt as a nebrie in mud. Rian covered his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“They’re all safe? All the Grottans?” Deet asked hopefully.  
“All, but you and Amri.” Rian said, Deet relaxed and took a deep breath.  
“I’d rather they were all safe and happy. But Amri has always been adventurous.” Deet said, and looked at Gurjin quizzically as he started laughing uproariously.  
“Your friend Amri mated my sister, and they have a seedling ready to sprout soon.” Gurjin said as he laughed, and Deet clasped her hands happily.

“Oh! That’s wonderful news. I was the only girl in our age group, we thought we’d have to mate, and truthfully, I can’t bear Amri. He’s too adventurous for my liking.” Deet said, with a mischievous little grin on her lips.  
“What, you prefer strong and steady? Like ol’ Rian, do you?” Gurjin asked with a wicked grin, and tossing an arm around a now bright red Rian.  
“Yes, I suppose. And he’s a hero too. What gelfling wouldn’t want someone like Rian?” Deet asked rhetorically, she knew Gurjin was trying to get a rise out of one of them, and she was determined that it wouldn’t be her again.

“Well, Gurjin’s got a mate now too!” Rian almost shouted in desperation. “And she’s carrying his baby too!” Deet let out a happy shriek and threw herself at Gurjin, hugging him happily and babbling a streak of Grottan cant, that only just sounded like words.  
“Rian’s been named War Prince of Stone in the Wood. He’s also been granted the title of Captain, he’s a real big deal now.” Gurjin said, as Deet began laughing brightly, making both males smile at how happy she was. “He’s still single though, so if you want him for yourself, best get a move on.” he added, nudging Deet gently with his elbow, as Rian dropped his face into his hands and Deet kept giggling. 

Gurjin gave Deet and Rian more time to get reacquainted with each other and went to get some of their provisions as a snack. He passed Aughra as she fussed with some books, he was curious, but decided to wait until later to ask his questions. He went back to Deet’s little room and sat down, sharing out the travel cakes, and making sure to give Deet another once she finished hers. 

They stayed at the Observatory for three days, Rian spent a lot of that time with Deet, begging her to return to Stone in the Wood with them, until Aughra put her foot down. Deet was to stay until Aughra could understand what the Sanctuary Tree had done to Deet and what the Darkening was doing to her now. 

They could send messengers and supplies for Deet, it wouldn’t hurt her to learn how to read and write with all the time she spent resting her body. Her mind needed to be occupied, learning was just what Aughra ordered. 

The morning of the sixth day dawned a little overcast, but the suns were burning through the clouds slowly, yet surely. Gurjin gave Deet one last hug and told her to stay positive. Injuries and illness will heal, they just took time. Deet let Rian kiss her goodbye and she and Aughra waved them off as they headed down the mountain trail.

Gurjin couldn’t keep the knowing smirk off his face as they walked, and Rian heaved yet another sigh.  
“Do you have an inkling of what I felt when we left Elta standing there, crying?” Gurjin asked with a grin, he was only teasing Rian.  
“I do now.” Rian admitted with a another sigh. “It’s just, why do I have to lose everyone I love? Mira, you, my father, my mother, sister, and brother. And now Deet. Twice!” Rian suddenly exploded, picking up and hurling a stone into the trees in his frustration.  
“Deet, me and most of your family are alive. Your father saved you. And Mira loved you. She wouldn’t want you to dwell on what’s past. She’d tell you to find a solution and move forward.” Gurjin said, letting Rian come and hug him. He did so and shuddered in Gurjin’s arms.

“It feels like I haven’t mourned her long enough.” Rian said with a sob.  
“What would she say to you?” Gurjin asked quietly. “You know what Mira would tell you.”  
“Move forward. If it feels right, then it is right. So long as it’s not stupid.” Rian said with a waver in his voice. Gurjin huffed in amusement. 

“She wouldn’t ever want you to bury your heart with her. She would want you to go forward and find someone to love. Have a family, make a home. Defeat the Skeksis. All that fun stuff.” Gurjin listed off, making Rian smile. “Now, let’s get back to Stone in the Wood. I have a feeling it may have been burned to the ground by Elta and Enny.” Gurjin quipped lightly, making Rian laugh.

Please Review


	29. Burning down the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian and Gurjin return to Stone in the Wood to find it covered in smoke.

They spent their last night in another broad-limbed tree, to prevent anything from coming upon them while they slept. They didn’t hear the strange shrieking again, and managed to sleep through the night. They arrived to a cloud of blue-grey smoke and a silent town. Panic struck them and they ran, calling for anyone who might hear them. A childling poked his head out a window and asked why they were shouting so loud. 

“Where is everyone?” Rian asked  
“What happened?! Where’s Elta?!” Gurjin demanded.  
“The blacksmiths shop exploded last night. I ‘spect the grown ups are still there. Making sure the fire is out.” said the boy with a shrug. “Me and the other childlings have to stay indoors till our parents come back.” he added looking very put out for one so young.

“You stay indoors like they said. Maybe good childlings will get a treat for doing as they’re told during an emergency.” Rian said, his knees were shaking from the relief. A simple fire at the blacksmiths. Rian suddenly grinned and turned to a relieved Gurjin. “You were right. Elta did try to burn down a building.” Rian said with a slightly hysterical laugh, Gurjin found himself laughing as well. 

“We should go see and make sure she didn’t actually burn it down.” Gurjin said, turning and walking to the blacksmiths shop. They found the smoldering ruins easily, and saw a bucket chain of young adults and older gelflings picking and stirring water into the cinders. The war council was gathered a little ways away and Rian hurried over to them while Gurjin joined the pickers.

“What happened?” Rian called out as he approached the councillors.  
“Prince Rian, welcome home.” said a female who had supported him from the beginning.  
“The smith was trying to remake a steel axle, something went wrong and now his smithy is burnt to the ground.” said an older male.  
“How is the smith?” Rian asked.

“He’s suffered some serious burns and is unconscious. Tasom pulled him out of the fire before it got too out of control. Tasom has a couple burns as well, but he’ll be fit for work in a few days. The smith, Hebbsi, however, may never work again.” said the old councillor.   
“Right. I’ll see that both are cared for, and that Hebbsi is taken to Harar for further healing and evacuation. Get some rest, all of you. Gurjin and I will make sure the fire is truly out.”

Rian spoke to Gurjin, he agreed to keep an eye on the smithy, and had a few younglings fetch shovels now that the fire was no longer a danger. They were going to dig out anything left over from the fire. The anvil would be useful, and any iron and steel ingots that were left. Anything that looked like scrap would be stacked and sorted once Hebbsi was recovered enough to make that decision. It took till midday to finish and dump more water on some smoldering beams, but Gurjin had to find Elta. 

He grabbed his rucksack and travel cloak and headed for the house they shared with Rian. The house was empty. Gurjin cursed, but since he had time, he unpacked his bag, hung up his cloak and got himself a much needed bath from the pot of water Elta had hanging by the hearth fire. He dumped the water, and left the pot empty, he would fill it later. He felt cleaner, but only a proper bath at the bathhouse would do what he wanted. He left and went in search of Enny, if she was around, Elta may be close by. He was right as he walked into the meeting hall. 

Several pallets had been set up and each one was occupied by an injured gelfling. The old guard who was due to be mustered back into patrol sat on his pallet and gave Gurjin a rueful smile. Gurjin realized why. His arm had been broken. Now, until it set, he wouldn’t be able to do much at all. Gurjin winced as he passed, and saw two younglings on the same pallet. They were little more than childlings and each had multiple bruises. 

They were Hebbsi’s grandsons, and Tasom had tossed them out the door before going back in for Hebbsi. Tasom was lying on a cot and glaring at Enny, who was smiling at him. Tasom was one of Enny’s two brothers and Hebbsi’s eldest journeyman apprentice. She was probably teasing him about the impressive pair of black eyes he had. Gurjin thought for a moment, Tasom may have been wincing, not glaring, at Enny. 

Gurjin looked around and finally caught sight of Elta, she was next to a bed with a pouting childling on it. She was patting the childlings’ hand and explaining that a small splinter didn’t need a great big bandage, just a small blister leaf. She also reached into her bag, and pulled out a small object wrapped in waxed parchment. She handed it to the childling, who looked delighted and ran off.

“Elta.” Gurjin called, she whirled to look at him, and gasped when she recognized him.  
“Gurjin! You’re back!” Elta shouted and hopped an empty pallet to dash over to him. Gurjin caught her and hugged her tightly. “I missed you more than I thought I would.” she whispered in his ear, before he set her down.  
“Are you able to leave yet? It looks like another battle was waged outside.” Gurjin said, as Elta nodded and led him outside.

“The smithy burnt down last night. Everything was going perfectly fine, and then there was a massive bang, almost like thunder, but it echoed. Everyone was outside in an instant and the bucket chains were formed. Tasom saved the two boys, and went back for Hebbsi. He was so badly burned, Gurjin. He may never see again.” Elta said, her chin wobbled. “Tasom will be fine, a few smallish burn scars and a pair of black eyes. A beam clipped his head as it fell. He forced himself to stay conscious and got both of them out before he collapsed.” Elta explained, looking up at Gurjin and then narrowing her eyes at him.

“What is it?” Gurjin asked blankly.  
“Is that soot on your ears?” Elta asked, puzzled. Gurjin sighed, his mother would twist his ear for not cleaning them properly.  
“Oh, yes. We got back this morning and found the village covered in smoke. Rian went to see about Hebbsi and what happened, while I stayed and helped finish putting out hot spots.” Gurjin explained, Elta nodded as she walked with him. She took his hand and hugged it as they walked.  
“Let’s go get a bath, and then I’ll get supper started. Enny moved back to her shop last night, so I’ve been on my own.” Elta said, squeezing Gurjin’s arm suggestively. 

“It’s been lonely in that big bed. I like the space, but it’s been awful to go to bed cold and alone.” Gurjin’s lips curved into a smile.  
“It’ll be really warm tonight. I’ll be too hot to wear sleep clothes.” Gurjin said evenly.  
“Good. I may have to shred them all, just for my own self interest.” Elta said, so dryly that it made Gurjin laugh. “Has Rian gotten back to the house yet?”  
“I’m not sure. But let’s get that bath.” Gurjin said, they hurried to collect clean clothes and rent a private room at the bathhouse. 

Gurjin was barely out of his clothing when Elta slipped her arms around him and began kissing the spots on his back, she knew that was a quick way to get him excited, her fingers trailed up his spine and found the shallow divots on his shoulders, before sliding over his gills, gently tickling them and making them flare slightly. She stopped tantalizing him and scrubbed his back and shoulders with a soapy washcloth. Gurjin groaned lightly, he had missed how Elta took care of him, even if it had only been a week.

“You’re very tense.” Elta said softly, poking a knot of muscle on Gurjin’s lower back, she kneaded it with the heel of her hand, making him moan in relief. Elta had him lay on the small bench and worked out most of the tense muscles as best she could. Gurjin relaxed and watched as Elta filled the tub with fresh hot water, he noticed something.

“Turn to the side, Elta.” Gurjin asked, Elta looked at him side long, but straightened up and turned so her side was to him. “You’ve popped, a little.” Gurjin said with a crooked smile. Elta looked down at herself and touched her stomach. She noticed the slight curve.  
“I hadn’t thought to check lately. We’ve been busy.” Elta said with a smile. “The dream fasts have slowed, very few since you left. I think the babe has missed your voice.” she added, a little mournfully.   
“I’m back now, so we’ll see if it picks up again.” Gurjin said, climbing into the tub and pulling Elta onto his lap and kissing her neck. Elta leaned into his chest and turned to kiss him. 

They left the bathhouse almost two hours later, and Elta did not let the bathhouse matron’s look shame her in the slightest. She was far too happy, and satisfied, to let another gelfling’s opinion affect her. She hugged Gurjiin’s arm as they walked and he patted her hand gently.   
“Do you want to go to the pub for dinner?” Gurjin asked.  
“I thought we’d stay in. I have some fresh cheese and bread. I can roast up a yard bird and we can wait for Rian to come back while everything cooks.” Elta said, Gurjin made an appreciative sound in his throat.  
“That sounds really good. A hot meal after a warm bath is the best.” Gurjin said as he opened the door to the house and walked in. 

Gurjiin lit the lamps and stoked the hearth fire while Elta started making dinner. She melted some cheese onto toasted bread and gave it to Gurjin to tide him over till dinner was ready. He ate it happily and helped with peeling and coring the vegetables for their dinner. Rian came in a short time later, and looked relieved to see them.

“So the village tried to burn down while we were gone?” Rian asked with a tired grin.  
“It certainly tried. It started just after the evening meal yesterday. We only just got it to the point where we only needed a bucket line after today’s breakfast.” Elta said, with a relieved smile. “Aside from that, everything was perfectly fine.” she added, and gave Rian a piece of toast and cheese. He devoured it eagerly.

“Sorry, I missed lunch and have only eaten what’s left of my travel food.” Rian said, wiping cheese off his cheek.  
“Dinner will be ready soon. Why not go get a bath?” Elta suggested, Rian looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“Sure. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” Rian said, going to fetch his bath basket and leaving the house. 

As soon as the door closed, Gurjin grabbed Elta by the hips and flipped her skirt up, making her squeal in surprise and turn to scold him, only to be hauled into a deep kiss, and found herself sitting on the dinner table with Gurjin between her legs, and kissing her neck as his hands slid up her thighs.  
“Gurjin!?” Elta gasped when he pulled her underwrap down to her knees  
“It’s been a whole week!” Gurjin growled, and pulled his trousers down, he kissed Elta again and pressed her to lie down, and joined with her on the dinner table. 

Elta scrubbed the table after she recovered from Gurjin’s attention.  
“I think we may need to burn the table.” Elta said, as her ears turned red, Gurjin snickered at her. “Rian has to eat at this table too! I’m never going to be able to look him in the eyes again.” Elta moaned as Gurjin started laughing. He turned the table so that Rian’s place was a different part of the round table.  
“There.” Gurjin said proudly.  
“And when we’ve defiled every inch of this table?” Elta asked acidly, Gurjin gave her a brilliant grin, and made her regret her choice of phrasing.

“What about every inch of the table?” Rian asked as he came in the door. Elta’s eyes went wide and her ears flattened to her skull as her face went blank. Gurjin roared with laughter at her sudden blank look.   
“Oh, please don’t tell me.” Rian said with a cringe. Elta kept her eyes cast down at the table and then the counter, her ears were bright red. Rian didn’t ask any other questions, he had a good idea why Elta was avoiding his eye and Gurjin wouldn’t stop grinning smugly. 

He had no problem with eating at the same table they had used, so long as they washed it, but it was very entertaining to make sly comments and watch as Elta tried to slip through the floorboards. He privately thought he’d need wax and fibre earplugs for sleeping tonight. He had a pair in the small table near his bed, and he was glad his bed on on the other side of the house. 

Dinner was eaten and the three sat in the sitting area. Rian was carefully fixing a tear in the leather of his boot. It had cracked during the journey from Aughra’s observatory. He had stopped rubbing oil into the leather to keep it supple, after he had been named prince. He simply didn’t have time to do his own small tasks. His boots and clothing were showing the neglect now. 

Elta had fixed most of his clothing since she and Gurjn had joined his house, but she didn’t know anything about cobbling beyond sewing soft children's shoes, and slippers made of leather too soft to use for shoes or boots. Rian enjoyed these quiet evenings more than he thought he would. Gurjin was a steady presence and Elta was always busy doing something, a pleasant distraction when his work was hard to focus on.

Gurjin suddenly let out a loud snore, his head had fallen onto the back of the chair he was in, and he tended to snore loudly if he wasn’t flat on his back or side. Elta and Rian both snickered, and Rian reached over to prod Gurjin awake enough to go to his bed. Gurjin managed to wake up enough to stand and walk over, he managed to walk into the wall next to the bedroom door, before muttering and finding his way properly. 

Elta giggled, and then noticed Rian yawning.   
“I’ll see you in the morning.” Elta said, standing and extinguishing a couple lamps. She handed him the last lit lamp and went to join Gurjin in bed. Rian headed upstairs, he could finish his boot in the morning. Gurjin was flat on his back with his legs dangling off the bed, he seemed to have fallen back asleep just as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Elta untied his belt, then pulled his boots off. He groaned and sat up. 

“Is it morning?” Gujin asked blearily.  
“No, it’s still night. Lie back. I’ll join you in a moment.” Elta said, kissing Gurjin’s forehead and went to take off her dress and brush it, before remembering that she would have to wash it, thanks to Gurjin’s interest. She shook her head, and began braiding her hair for sleep. Gurjin watched her sleepily, he grinned as she tossed her dress into the wash basket. She pulled out a small under shirt and a pair of very short pants. 

“What’s that?” Gurjin mumbled  
“I was making some sleep clothes for Hebbis’s grandson, before the fire. And he wanted something he wouldn’t get hot in. I thought it was a very good idea. We spoke, and he said pants and sleeves were too hot in the summer.” Elta explained, figuring Gurjin would have fallen back asleep as she spoke. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Maybe not white, but knee length and fabric.” Gurjin suggested. “And shirts with no sleeves would be cooler. Even in Sog.”   
“Less wasted fabric, when replacing cuffs and sleeves.” Elta said, climbing into bed with Gurjin, he laid on his back and pulled her onto his chest. Elta sighed and laid her head down to listen to his heartbeat.   
“I’ve missed this, even if it was only a few nights.” Gurjin said softly, Elta hummed in response. They fell asleep cuddling like sea mice.

Please Review


	30. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life marches onward, and the darkness begins to creep in.

Elta woke and stretched, she hadn’t slept so well since Gurjin had left. She rolled over to look at Gurjin as he slept on, sprawled over most of the bed, leaving her the choice of sleeping in a curled ball or on him in some way. She slipped a leg over his, and cuddled into his side to enjoy his warmth for a few moments, before having to get out of bed. 

She had peach berries to harvest, and she wanted to learn how to make the juice fizz. She had developed a taste for the refreshing drink. Gurjin rolled over suddenly, trapping her under his weight. Elta squeaked, and tried to shove him back, she got a grumble for her efforts and his arms tightened around her.

Elta sighed, it was like trying to move a bull nebrie from a patch of sweet grass, completely impossible. Gurjiin grumbled again and stretched, releasing Elta for a moment. She took her chance only to be pulled back by her shirt.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Gurjin asked with a sleepy smile.  
“The privy. I’ll be right back.” Elta said quickly, Gurjin let her go, and stretched again, Elta was momentarily distracted as his pectoral muscles rippled and his stomach muscles flexed, she shook her head a little and left the room. 

“You’d save yourself a lot of thread if you just take those sleep clothes off now.” Gurjin said boldly when Elta returned, she froze a moment as she processed what Gurjin said. Elta pulled the light shirt over her head, baring her chest and stomach. Gurjin’s breath hissed in anticipation as Elta pulled the short pants down. He sat up and pulled Elta close for a kiss, she climbed onto his lap and let him take control of their joining. 

It didn’t take long for him to have Elta writhing in his arms and making arousing little squeaks of pleasure whenever he stroked her wings or nibbled an ear. He took his time with their joining, driving Elta to her pleasure several times before taking his. He was needy, but still took his time, especially since he had taken her on the dining table. 

Elta had trouble finding the energy to climb out of bed again to get dressed and meet the gathering teams. Gurjin had fallen back to sleep, after kissing her, and whispering to her stomach, before laying back down and falling asleep after a few moments. Elta envied him, since they had arrived, he and Rian would have the day to recover from their journey, before either was expected to return to work. 

Gurjin woke up again later that morning, clutching Elta’s pillow. He was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t actually Elta and tossed it back on the bed as he got up and went to dress. He went out to the kitchen and found a pot of sweetened porridge on the back of the stove. Rian had already had his and was finishing fixing his boot. Gurjin was glad he had Dousan boots, even if they closed in his toes, his boots were a thick, yet supple fabric that would stay supple long after the sole rotted off. 

The Dousan called it crystal silk. It was made from weaving the silk thread of peeper beetle cocoons and combining it with threads made from fibrous plants. They treated it with a thin oil, which kept the fabric supple and made it sand and water proof. Gurjin had traded away a pair of his good metal knives for the boots, and considered his boots the better trade. He had kept his larger knives for fighting, and the Dousan gelfling had been happy to take the matched pair from him. 

Thinking of his knives, he realized he hadn’t checked their condition in several days. He pulled them from the cupboard Elta insisted all carried weapons go when not in use, and checked their sheaths and blades. He and Rian worked in silence, they passed whetstones and blade oil between them, as Rian decided to condition his sword after finishing his boot. 

“I’ll miss this once you and Elta leave.” Rian said quietly, making Gurjin start and look at him.  
“We’re going to stay as long as we can. But only if she feels safe here.” Gurjin said, Rian looked relieved.  
“I’m going to evacuate Stone in the Wood completely over the next few months. I’ll go to Harar and take Deet with me.” Rian said, “The crafters will come as well, and the civilians will be evacuated with the Sifa.” he added.  
“Sounds like the best plan you’ve had since the castle.” Gurjin said with a grin, Rian groaned as he remembered, then chuckled. Gurjin was coming to terms with the trauma he had suffered, if he was able to make his terrible jokes and puns again without a wince or a flicked ear.

Elta finished filling her basket with peach berries. They had brought a large cart for harvest this time. The large orchard had grown a bit wild without anyone to prune back the grasses and weeds, but the peach berries had grown large and juicy. The childlings along had several hand carts and were tasked to find fallen fruit to be pressed for juice. She had told them that once their carts were full, they could head back to the village and be free from working for the rest of the day. If the carts weren’t quite full when she sent them back, they didn’t correct her and hurried off, to play for the rest of the day. 

She kept Hebbsi’s grandsons longer, to keep them busy and away from him, so he could rest. He had said to Enny that the boys were becoming an annoyance, trying to do everything and making things worse for their mother as she tried to keep house and care for him. So, Enny had spoken to Elta, and between them, had come up with keeping the boys away from the house. They ran errands, or picked vegetables, or simply ran the hand cart with food and drinks on it for the guards in town. The older boy was picked to begin training as a page, but that wouldn’t start until Rian returned to work the next day. The younger would be taken as a message runner within the village once gathering became boring. 

It was late afternoon when they finished filling the cart, they’d come back in a few more days to pick more ripe peach berries, and they headed back to the village. Elta took a shallow basket of peach berries home. She had plans to make pie with them. She walked into the house to find both Rian and Gurjin making dinner. Rian was kneading a roll of bread dough, while Gurjin had a roast in a pan and was pouring a sauce on it.   
“I guess my contribution to dinner will have to be peach berry pie.” Elta said pleasantly, the males grinned at her. She gathered what she needed and used the table to do her baking on, as Gurjin had a pot of merkeeps waiting to be peeled and sliced on the countertop. Rian put the bread in the oven after sprinkling the top with flour and slicing designs in the top. He did make the prettiest loaves of bread, he even decorated the tops of rolls when he made them. 

They sat down to eat and Elta asked questions about their short journey, and told them about how things had been in the village. She looked concerned when Rian mentioned the strange sound.  
“We had a flock of bats swarm the village that night and the next. They were gone by the dawn of the third day you were gone. The gelflings here said they were much larger than any bat they had ever seen in this area.” Elta said, wringing her hands as Rian looked at her hard. “They roosted in the trees during the day. They were black as river silt, and had violet eyes.” she said.  
“There’s a report about them?” Rian asked, Elta nodded. “They seem to have the same colour of the bigger beasts. They may be corrupted hollerbats.” He suggested, looking at his plate as Gurjin and Elta looked at each other. Elta looked fearful, her brows creased over the bridge of her nose.  
“The bats didn’t attack us, but just flew around, and roosted. They did leave.” Elta said, Rian looked up at her.

“Did they leave in the same direction they came from?” Rian asked, Elta gave a small start.  
“I don’t know. I was inside the house when they first arrived. I only noticed them when I left to go gather in the morning.” Elta said “Do you think they were dangerous?”   
“I think they were scouts. And the reason why our messages aren’t getting to Sog or Sami Thicket.” Rian said, he stood. “I’m calling an emergency meeting of the war council tomorrow. I’d like you both there. Please bring Enny and the small council, after the midday meal.” Rian said, as he went outside to find a message runner.

“Should we make plans to leave?” Elta asked Gurjin nervously.  
“Not yet. But begin making travel cakes. I think we may have need of them.” Gurjin said, hugging Elta to comfort the both of them. “I think we’ll need to make plans to be ready to leave.” he added after thinking for a moment.  
“I’ve gotten to like living here. Enny and Lela have become my friends. Gemar has gotten better. What will happen to Hebbsi? He’s too injured to be moved.” Elta said worriedly.  
“He can ride in a cart. The Stonewoods make a covered cart that will protect him from the suns. You have friends in Sog. Naia and Amri ought to have returned by now. She’ll have popped too.” Gurjin said with a grin. “Hopefully the babes don’t look too much alike. We might get them mixed up.” Gurjin said lightly, drawing a small smile from Elta.   
“I expect her babe will have silver hair, or skin.” Elta said, and Gurjin smiled at the thought.

Please Review


	31. Trying Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the leader of the Stonewood Gelflings weighs on Rian, especially in the wake of the keksis true nature being shown.

Rian headed over to the meeting hall, after sending a message runner off. He found the stack of reports he needed, the guard, Frin, was well organized. He read the description of the bats several times to commit it to memory, and copied it down to give to Brea. Her art skill was not easily matched.

He put his head in his hands. Life had gotten so difficult so quickly. He remembered the day everything went wrong. His last truly unconcerned moment was wondering if his father would ever take him seriously, and joking with Mira and Gurjin about catching a spitter. A sob escaped him. The plans would have to be sped up far too much. They would crowd Harar, and many would start going hungry by the time the Sifa would be able to ferry them all away. 

They could even starve on the ships if the Sifa sailors couldn’t catch enough fish and sea vegetation to feed the extra mouths. Leaving Stone in the Wood would cut off a supply chain that was desperately needed for the Harar leg of the evacuation. 

Elta’s efforts had increased their storage and her saving habits had put stores in that would last for a while, but only if they were replenished and used sparingly. If Rian ordered the store houses emptied and all goods shipped away, his people would see very lean weeks before anything else ripened enough to be eaten and preserved in equal amounts. The only way this was to work is if Harar was emptied and the Sifa returned for the Stonewood gelfling. 

Rian suspected that only the Omerya Staba, Maudra Ethri’s living ship, would return and uphold the Gelfling Way. As big as it was, the Omerya had to support itself, the crew and the Maudra. Space would only be for those who needed it. The young, the old, the injured, and those carrying more than their own lives. Hebbsi, his grandsons, Lela, and Elta would be taken away immediately, and all would likely not see their families for unums. 

As for Deet, Rian had no idea where she would be taken, or even if she’d be allowed on a Sifan ship. They were very superstitious, and Deet being infected by, and able to wield, the Darkening, could be seen as a world ending sign. 

Rian let the tears he had been holding back for so long, slide down his cheeks and spatter the papers on his desk. He did not know what he was to do. He had no one to ask for advice. His father died, his mother had gone away, and Mother Aughra was being infuriatingly cryptic, more so than usual. Even Seladon, the All Maudra wouldn’t be able to help, not with the communication lines under attack. 

Eventually, he would have to return to the Maudra’s House, his interim home. He had given his old home to Hebbsi and his daughter. Her sons slept in Rian’s old bedroom, while Hebbsi was in the ground floor room Rian’s parents had used. Rian had helped Rebin move her own bed into Mythra’s room, directly above Hebbsi, and near the stairs so she could attend her father if he needed her in the night. 

The smithy had been the largest building, including the shop, main working smith, and the family’s home, all built in three strong trees that allowed the building to reach four stories tall. Rian’s tears stopped falling and he stood to gather himself, before heading back to his current house. Elta and Gurjin would be waiting for him, and worrying about him.

Please Review


	32. Planning to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay, RL got a little hectic.
> 
> Rian makes his plan clear to the village. Elta and Gurjin begin planning their next moves.

Elta sent the teams out to gather the last of the ripe peach berries, there weren’t many, but they were to gather what they could and return. She would be staying to attend the war council with Rian and Gurjin. The two councils met just after the midday meal. The war council gave the small council looks of disdain, until Rian started speaking.  
“I have been made aware of the sighting of large black bats with violet eyes. Did anyone see which way they came from, and where they were headed when they left?” Rian asked looking around. His stand in raised his hand. “Yes, Frin?” Rian prompted.

“Several patrol scouts noted that the bats came from the west, with a slight southern angle. Both coming and leaving. The bats roosted near occupied homes and shops. They didn’t sleep or make more noise than the initial shrieking we heard the night they arrived. Their eyes glittered purple, like the Crystal.” Frin said, his voice wavered slightly, he had been in the cells when the Arathim revolted against the Skeksis and freed the Gelflings. He had seen the Crystal and saw the draining of at least a dozen gelflings. He had spent weeks in the care of Harar healers until he was deemed healed enough to return to light active duty. 

“Then they are scouts. Reporting our whereabouts and activities to the Skeksis.” Rian growled. “This makes my decision easier, but no less difficult. All civilians and those unable to fight, will be immediately evacuated to Harar. I want a caravan ready in two days. Half our stores will go as well. The young, elderly, incapacitated, will all go. Gemar is to go as well, Lela will need him. Food and clothing is to go. Each child will be allowed one bag of toys, no bigger than a standard rucksack. Enny, I want you to go as well, they will need you much more than we will.”  
“What of the soldiers left behind? They are our sons and daughters!” a small female cried out, all her children had joined the town guard. 

“We will be right behind you. No more than an unum. Harar and the Sifa will need that much time to get you all away to safety. We can’t overwhelm the All Maudra.” Rian explained gently. “I need a pair of runners to take our message to Seladon. Make sure to tell her that the caravan is behind you, we won’t be turned back.”   
“We can’t just abandon Stone in the Wood! This is madness!” shouted a male councillor.  
“By all means councillor, remain and face the Skeksis and their unstoppable beasts. I’m sure they won’t kill you immediately.” Rian said silkily, a tone that sent chills through those who heard him. “I would sooner abandon and burn Stone in the Wood to the ground, before I fall prey to false loyalty to a place rather than my people.” Rian added with a hiss of anger, he stood and left the hall with Gurjn and Elta behind him.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to start making plans to leave for Sog again.” Rian said with a sigh.  
“We won’t leave until you do.” Gurjin stated, hugging his friend.  
“Exactly. The soldiers will need travel food. We can have them harvest more grains and I can teach them how to make the cakes.” Elta said, kissing’s Rian’s cheek and making him blush.   
“Someone has to get to Mother Aughra and tell her to get Deet ready to travel. We can’t leave her behind.” Rian said, looking very tired.  
“Send Frin. He’s the best of the old guard left. He can escort Deet to Harar. Brea will take care of both of them. You won’t have time to go and get her once you leave with the guards.” Gurjin suggested. “You can send him tomorrow. Deet may be in Harar by the time you get there.”  
“I’ll send Frin and two others. That way they can deal with any danger and still protect Deet. So she doesn’t have to use the Darkening as a weapon.” Rian said, perking up. He turned and called for Frin as the meeting hall emptied. He spoke for a moment and Frin was nodding before he turned and went to speak to a cluster of guard gelflings. Frin and two others left to prepare for their journey.

Rian followed Elta and Gurjin to their house. He wrote a message for Deet and Mother Aughra, while Elta started a soup and boiled grains for their supper. They sat in uneasy silence for a while, until Gurjin started pacing.   
“Is there anyone willing to travel to Sog with us?” Elta aked, Gurjin and Rian both shook their heads.   
“Cross the river, and stay on the opposite side.” Rian suggested helplessly. “Two travel faster than a larger group.”

“We’ll take a ground cover and a tarp. The blanket as well. With your plant knowledge, and my fishing skill, we should be able to gather enough to eat on a daily basis.” Gurjin said, “We only take what we can carry easily.” Gurjin added.  
“I understand that. How much are you willing to let me carry? You wouldn’t allow me to help with our hand cart on the way here, and that was only three days travel.” Elta asked, Gurjin looked torn. “We’ll take some travel cakes. It’ll take us a very long time to get to the Swamp of Sog. At least two weeks of hard travel. And if we stay close to the Black River, we’ll have to climb some rocky land.” she added, she had gotten some maps from Frin before Rian and Gurjin had returned and spread them out on the table. Rian and Gurjin leaned over the maps as Elta did.

“She’s right. There’s a rocky bluff where the Black River comes from. It drains into the Swamp and flows to the Silver Sea. It wells up near Sog.” Rian said, “Harar is built into the mountainside.” he added thoughtfully.  
“If it wasn’t for the bluffs, we wouldn’t have to travel so far from the river.” Gurjin said, “We’ll stick to the lower hills, it’ll add a few days onto our journey, but we won’t be without food, and there’s streams to get water from.” 

“You will not be doing what Gemar did and leaving me to eat and drink my fill before you have your fill. I’d rather us both be half full, than one full and the other empty.” Elta said to Gurjin, who had a stubborn look on his face.  
“The babe…” Gurjin began.  
“I’m not heavy with our child yet. I’m still able to travel on half rations. Eating poorly for a week or two won’t hurt the babe. I’ll be hard to live with, but the babe will be just fine.” Elta stated. “Decide a route that keeps us away from the castle. I have planning to do.” she added and went to get dinner served up.

Please Review


	33. The Last Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caravan leaves Stone in the Wood. Gurjin and Elta say good bye to Rian and head for Sog.

Two days later and the small caravan of common gelflings was setting out. Lela and Gemar with their infant, Jarra, sat in the same cart as Hebbsi, who insisted on watching the babe so they could walk, he had regained the sight in one eye and was determined to be useful. Enny was close by in the case of an emergency. Several guards were going along as many were sending off their mates. Rian had to hold a blind lottery so everyone had a fair chance to go with their families. 

As the caravan vanished around the first bend, Rian let the strain show and slumped tiredly. Now all he had to do was get the guards in order and leave signs readable only to gelflings telling them to go to Harar as quickly as they could. Several of those who remained could dream etch and were working as hard as they could making these signs. The rest of the guards were under Elta’s command and were gathering as much fresh food as they could to help ease the strain on Harar’s stores.

The days passed in an orderly flurry of chaos. Houses were closed and furniture turned to the walls. Elta and Gurjin decided to take the little handcart they had brought with them from the Dousan, as neither was willing to part with enough of their belongings to do without it anymore. Especially Gurjin’s favourite blanket and Elta’s sewing basket. Too soon, however the last day dawned clear and bright. Rian, Gurjin and Elta stood in the middle of the now deserted town. 

“Goodbye is always hard to say.” Gurjin said, with a waver in his voice.   
“We’ll meet again, sooner or later.” Rian said, he was fighting to keep his tears from falling.  
“It was lovely meeting you, Rian. I hope you’ll someday come to Sog and visit.” Elta said, giving the males the time they needed to say they goodbyes. 

“Remember, if anyone sees those creatures anywhere near Sog or Sami Thicket, send them to the Sifa, or the Dousan. Tramping over mountains or through the desert is better than being drained.” Rian explained, wiping his eyes.  
“We’re going to go to Sami Thicket to make sure they know about the danger. Then it’s a straight shot to Sog.” Gurjin said, hugging Rian tightly. “Take care of yourself, and Deet. My childling will need friends, so get busy.” he added, making Rian chuckle.  
“If Aughra deems her fit. Frin managed to send word back that she left for Harar as well.” Rian said, as Gurjin chuckled. They hugged again and Rian headed to the northern part of town, while Elta and Gurjin went east, to cross the river at its narrowest point. They would cross again to avoid the steep bluffs but it would take them a day to cross on a log raft. 

Sami Thicket had gotten the news and had begun evacuating to the Great Smerth and across the mountains, avoiding the dangerous route across the Crystal Desert entirely. The Sifa were willing to put down anchor just off shore further from Cera’Na, and keeping the Skeksis guessing as to where the pick up points were. The Dousan had all but vanished into the desert. The sand and suns would protect them until it was necessary for them to leave their home. 

Maudra Mera waited too long to fully evacuate Sami Thicket, and dozens of gelfling would never be seen again, including Hurona, the gelfling in line to be the Stonewood Maudra. Laesid took this as a warning and ordered the evacuation of Sog. Everyone was to leave for the coast immediately, including her own family. Both Naia and Elta were heavy with their childlings and would be ready to give birth in two unum. Gurjin and Amri were sick with worry as their mates walked along with everyone else through the dense jungle and over the mountains. 

The Sifa transported everyone from the Swamp of Sog to a chain of large islands in the far southern seas, islands that while tropical, were as close to the steamy Swamp of Sog as anything. The Drenchen enjoyed the new islands, which had caves that were given to those most in need, including Naia and Elta. Although Elta insisted on a proper house, once they were available. 

A week before her earliest date to give birth, Gurjin presented Elta with a small hut on stilts near a small lagoon. It was here that they figured out their babe was female, and Gurjin had gone screaming to his mother, leaving Elta to struggle to her feet and follow him, laughing as he returned and apologized for hours. 

Naia went into labour and gave birth to a boy, and grinned at Gurjin when she told him she got to use their grandfather’s name. Amri cried the first time he held his son, prompting Elta to tear up and move into full on wailing so much so Gurjin had to take her to their little hut. He would have to run and find his mother when Elta went into labour after midnight. Gurjin understood just why males would cry when they looked at their children for the first time. 

Nearly two trine later after all the gelflings had settled on their islands, the Sifa finally brought over many of the Dousan, after having to hurry them from the Wellspring. Many would never be seen again. Olet and his Xeric were caught by the skeksis, three other Xerics fell to the raids, including Harkol’s. Ichav had demanded Maudra Seethi allow the Dousan to save what was left of them, or be left behind when her people left her. Ichav and many Dousan were landed on the same island as Elta and the Drenchen clan. Funeral rites were held for those lost to the skeksis. Elta had almost dropped Melia when she heard the news of Olet, Harkol, and their families. Gurjin had taken his daughter, so Elta could cry without frightening the toddler, or their second seedling. 

Life was idyllic on the islands. Food was plentiful, the Sifa taught everyone how to sail, so trade was possible between the islands, as was relocation and visiting friends on other islands. Some were very close and only took hours to travel on boats. The Drenchen catamarans became very popular, allowing their island to prosper, as they were easy to sail, and fish from.

Please Review


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end. But for some, it may mean the beginning of a whole new adventure

Gurjin was sleeping deeply. The tropical climate was very good to the Drenchen clan. He was happily mated to Elta, they were currently the parents of three lovely childlings, although two of the three were mated and out of the house. Gurjin rolled over and felt Elta turn to snuggle into his chest. Fifty trine was a long time, but not so much that they were noticed beyond time passing. 

He was still under a hundred trine, in his prime and Elta was close to his age as well. The house creaked in the suddenly forceful wind that had picked up, and Gurjin woke up with a bellow of what felt like pain. Elta shrieked and fell off the bed, and their youngest let out a cry from his room. The youngling male ran into the room, holding his knives ready, as Elta scrambled to her feet, and both began questioning Gurjin. 

Gurjin sat upright, his right hand holding his chest, just under his breastbone. He was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt whole and complete, for the first time in fiftyone trines. The empty place in his soul had suddenly filled. He explained as best he could to Elta and Bellavo. Bellavo left to speak with his grandmother. Although Naia was Maudra now, Laesid was still a strong healer.

Elta placed her hands on Gurjin’s chest, he was breathing normally, his heart beat a little too quickly, but that would be from the sudden burst of not-pain. He kissed Elta suddenly, the spark between them hadn’t faded, but now he felt rejuvenated and full of energy. 

Weeks would pass, and word would spread of Gurjin’s sudden attack. Then Mother Aughra showed up on her little Sifan boat. She brought with her the new King and Queen of Thra. Neither were much older than Bellavo, and Gurjin felt a sinking suspicion that these younglings were all that were left of his friends. Rian had never shown up on the islands, nor had Deet, Brea, or Kylan, only a few of many who would never be seen again. 

“It’s him! That’s Gurjin!” shouted the young male, he was pointing at Gurjin in surprise, the female gasped.  
“Do you know me, younglings?” Gurjin asked quizzically.   
“The Crystal showed you to us!” said the female. “I’m Kira, and this is Jen.”  
“The skeksis are gone. Thra is beginning to recover. Young Gelfling need Old Gelfling to lead them back to their proper homes.” Aughra said with a self satisfied smile.   
“We don’t know anything about gelflings.” Jen began quietly, he looked ashamed. “We can barely remember our parents.” 

“That’s too bad. I remember them just fine.” Gurjin said, he flung an arm around both Kira and Jen. “My mate, Elta will get you fed and clothed. Let’s go. A new adventure is going to begin.”  
“I think we’ve both had enough adventures for now.” Kira said, Jen chuckled lightly, and Gurjin could hear Rian’s soft laugh instead. He could see Deet’s kind and gentle eyes in the young male as well. 

Although Kira looked to be the etched plate of Vapran beauty, Gurjin saw Kylan’s wit and wisdom in those eyes. The green in her hair was a give away, the colour was the same, even though it was threaded with her white blonde hair. Elta would cry, Gurjin thought, as she had liked Kylan a great deal, and she had come to love Rian like a brother when they had all lived together. She would take these two under her wings and coddle them for a while, until Bellavo would jokingly complain about being neglected by his own mother. 

The two young gelfling would stay on the island for several unum, the remaining Maudras came to pay their respects and help teach them the Gelfling Way. Eventually, Jen and Kira would return to the Castle of the Crystal and many of the island gelfling went with them, including Bellavo, which made Elta cry again, as she and Gurjin didn’t wish to leave the island. Gurjin had to teach Bellavo about the dangers that were left on the mainland, while Elta dream etched all the knowledge she had on the plants and all the ways she knew to use and prepare them into a small book. As handy as he was with his fathers knives, Bellavo was a naturally skilled Spriton weaver, and could make himself a sturdy fishing net out of fibrous plants in one evening, a proper trap in a day. 

Bellanji was proud of his grandson, to say the least. They got on like a house on fire the day Bellavo was born. While he loved his grandchildren all equally, even Laesid would tease Bellanji over stealing his youngest grandson as soon as he was finished feeding. Bellanji decided to go with the childlings, and told his clanmates his intentions. Laesid knew she’d likely never see him again and bid him farewell when the small ship left. 

Naia’s oldest son, Paliki, had gone as well, taking his wife and young daughter with him. The small child didn’t show any inclination to healing as Naia had, so she was not in the line of succession to be Maudra. The other islands got word of gelflings heading to the mainland and began to put their own landing parties together. Once Cera’Na became a proper port again, the parties began to arrive and resettle their old homes. The islands became more of a place to live out the rest of one’s life as an elderly gelfling. Eventually Gurjin talked Eta into returning to Sog, after Naia packed up and took most of the younger Drenchen with her, leaving Laesid as the emeritus Maudra on their island.

It didn’t take long before the Gelfling were thriving in their old homes, and rebuilding their lives. Sami Thicket, the Great Smerth, Harar, the Wellspring, Cera’Na, and Stone in the Wood were all restored, only Domrak, the home of the Grottans, was left untouched. Too many Grottans had passed since their evacuation, including Maudra Argot, for the surviving members to return to the Grottan caves and continue as they had. Seladon invited the Grottans to live in Harar, there was a cave system they could live in if they wished, though all the Grottans had been living above ground on the islands. 

Seladon had married and produced several daughters and a few sons in the time since she left Harar, one of the last to leave. She had told Gurjin that Rian had been the one to force her onto the ship. Brea had been waving from the dock when Seladon had looked back. Once word had gotten to her, Seladon had packed up her large family and returned to Harar, eager to return to the colder climate. The Vaprans had not thrived as well as the Drenchen and Dousan had in the warmer climate. They had taken to working and living in the cooler caves that were present on the largest three islands. Most were seen only after dark, their paler skin burned terribly in the hotter light of the three brothers. 

After ten trines, life was nearly identical it what it had been during the skeksis reign, though there were no longer any tithings to give. Gelflings prospered, there was no longer any poor farmers, or poor persons. Families were able to provide for themselves and help others as they could. Life had become as idyllic as it had been on the islands, and for most it would remain that way.

The End

Please Review one last time.


End file.
